Cette Vie
by WritersCompulsive
Summary: La vida muchas veces nos obliga a jugar bajo sus reglas, aunque lo queramos o no... Para Edward, un joven que siempre había tenido todo lo que puedes imaginar, la vida le tenía preparado unos cambios para los que ni él estaba preparado, para los que su familia no lo había preparado, y tendría que tener la fuerza para superarlos. All Human. Pasen y lean, no se arrepentirán.
1. Prólogo

-** Titulo:**Cette Vie

- **Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

- **Disclaimer:**Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

- **Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

-** Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. Compulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

**25 de abril de 2011**

El día del cumpleaños de la pequeña Anabelle, eso era lo que ocurría el día de hoy y que mantenía a toda la familia Masen Frost más alegres que nunca. Sus padres, Edward y Elizabeth, habían hecho un alto en sus ajetreadas vidas empresariales y en este momento ellos tres, sumados a su hijo mayor, se encontraban cenando en uno de los más lujosos restaurantes de la ciudad de New York.

La importancia de aquella familia era conocida por todo el mundo, o al menos por todos aquellos amantes de la buena tecnología. Masen Company era la mayor empresa creadora de software y artículos electrónicos de alta tecnología y exclusivo diseño y eso hacía que su posición en el mercado fuera el mejor.

A pesar de la gran fama que poseían en la actualidad, debemos admitir que esto no fue siempre así. Edward Masen padre era el hijo mayor de la familia Masen Jancovich y solo era seguido por su hermano cinco años menor, James. Los dos, junto a sus padres, vivían de una manera humilde pero con buen pasar económico, les alcanzaba para vivir cómodamente. Lamentablemente la tragedia se dejó caer sobre la familia, quitándoles sus dos pilares fundamentales y dejando a estos jóvenes en el desamparo, viviendo solo con sus abuelos. Gracias al cielo todo comenzó a mejorar debido al ímpetu y el espíritu de superación que poseían los dos hermanos, quienes no se dejaron vencer por los azares de la vida.

Ambos jóvenes terminaron con su educación secundaria y luego fueron a la universidad. Edward estudió ingeniería en informática y su hermano se decantó por la administración de empresas. Al acabar, entre los dos crearon una empresa de tecnología que comenzó a crecer a pasos agigantados.

Pero no todo eran negocios y estudios en la vida de estos jóvenes, el amor también se abría paso. Mientras que James salía con una joven estudiante de leyes y de buena situación económica, su hermano salía con una joven camarera que lo atendía cada vez que él iba a beber un café cada mañana antes de ir a la universidad. El nombre de la chica, Elizabeth.

Esta chica, camarera para subsistir pero con una gran mente programadora computacional y muy buena con los números, no tenía una vida muy diferente a la de él. También se había criado sin sus padres y hacía lo que fuera para subsistir.

Comenzaron una relación que fue creciendo poco a poco y que finalmente dio como primer fruto al pequeño Edward Anthony de apenas 3.100 kilos y 48 centímetros. Desde ese 20 de junio de 1995 su vida había cambiado. La empresa comenzó a crecer aún más y tomó mucha más importancia de la que tenía.

La vida de los Masen iba de lo mejor, no podían pedir nada más. Habían pasado de ser jóvenes huérfanos y con unos pocos dólares y centavos en los bolsillos para subsistir a tener los bolsillos llenos de dinero.

Mientras James se dedicaba a salir y pasarla bien, malgastando su dinero, su hermano se dedicaba a disfrutar de su vida en familia, manteniéndose alejado de los paparazzi, los flashes y la buena vida que se daba su hermano y que tanto adoraba este.

Cinco años más tarde la vida de los Masen Frost volvió a dar un nuevo vuelco cuando llegó a sus vidas la pequeña Anabelle. Ella había llegado a llenarles de más dicha y con todo un nuevo mundo de ideas y proyectos para la mente de su padre, al igual que lo había hecho su hermano. Ellos eran su inspiración y gracias a ellos su popularidad aumentaba con cada día que pasaba.

— Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeña princesa— le dijo su padre levantando su copa llena de un fino espumante—Eespero que disfrutes de esta noche y que te guste tu regalo— le entregó una alargada caja de terciopelo rojo.

— Gracias papis— les agradeció la pequeña con una sonrisa y abriendo la caja que estaba entre sus manos— ¡Es hermoso! ¡Gracias!

El hermoso brazalete con dijes brillantes relució en el interior de su estuche y lo hizo aún más cuando Elizabeth lo sacó para colocarlo en la muñeca de su hija menor y entrando en contacto con las luces del lugar.

— Te queda precioso, mi vida— le dijo su madre, besándole la frente.

— Muchas felicidades, Belle— la felicitó su hermano abrazándola fuertemente contra él— ¡Salud por mi hermanita!

Todos levantaron sus copas y vasos con alegría y bebieron un poco del contenido de estos, para luego comenzar a comer entre risas, bromas sin sentido y conversaciones varias.

Poco le importó a Edward padre gastar una gran cantidad de dinero en la cena o en el regalo de su hija. Si podía hacerla feliz, así lo haría. Tenía un extraño presentimiento hace unos días y no quería que pasara algo sin poder mimar y disfrutar a sus hijos.

Al acabar con la cena pagó la cuenta, le dejó una buena propina a los meseros y salieron del lugar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes con sus trajes caros o con su imponente estampa. Se subieron a su lujoso Aston Martin del año y partieron rumbo a su casa.

Lamentablemente el destino les tenía preparados otros planes.

Un camionero que llevaba varias horas manejando por todo el ancho de los Estados Unidos cargando una gran cantidad de productos. Las horas que llevaba manejando ya parecían ser demasiadas y ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando sus ojos se cerraron por una milésima de segundos, provocando que la vida de una familia cambiara en ese instante.

Edward padre, a pesar de sus años de experiencia tras el volante de los autos, no pudo evitar el inminente choque entre los dos vehículos.

— ¡Cuidado Edward! — gritó su esposa tratando de evitar lo inevitable

Ese día, precisamente ese día, Edward hijo había decidido no colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, pero su hermanita si iba en su silla ¿Para qué colocárselo si iban a solo unas cuadras del lugar donde habían cenado? Esa fatídica decisión provocó que su cuerpo, delgado pero bien fornido cuerpo, saliera eyectado por el parabrisas, quedando tirado sobre el frío asfalto de la ciudad.

Tal vez la fortuna o la mala fortuna se cruzó por la vida de este muchacho cuando un vagabundo lo recogió y lo llevó a su "refugio" después de percatarse del accidente que había ocurrido. A pesar de haberlo ayudado quitándolo de la calle, sus intenciones no eran las mejores y tomó la billetera del joven, llevándose sus identificaciones, el dinero que tenía y todas las tarjetas que tenía en ella, dejándolo sin nada. Después de sacar lo que necesitaba se dio a la fuga, dejando el malherido cuerpo del chico tirado bajo unas cajas de cartón, en el suelo.

— Edward— fue lo último que alcanzó a recordar antes de que el dolor y la negrura se lo llevara directamente a la inconsciencia.

**_Continuará…_**

**__****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. Compulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

**_N/A: Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar_**

**_Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión… Hasta la próxima_**


	2. Capítulo 1

**- Titulo:**Cette Vie

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer:**Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**__****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

**25 de abril de 2013**

— ¡Hey, fuera de aquí! ¡No queremos indigentes en este lugar! — le gritaron como tantas veces lo había hecho en el tiempo en el que llevaba viviendo en las calles ¿Cuánto exactamente? No sabía si era más que eso o no, pero al menos el llevaba contando dos años.

Tenía hambre, frío, se sentía sucio y llevaba sintiéndose mal desde hace un tiempo, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer si no tenía nada en el mundo? ¿Cómo hacerlo si con suerte recordaba que se llamaba Edward y ni siquiera de eso estaba seguro?

Todo era difícil cuando no tenías nada en el mundo, ni siquiera los recuerdos. Su mente comenzaba a rememorar solamente desde aquella vez en que se encontró solo, con ropa interior y herido, tirado en un callejón debajo de unos cartones. Como pudo se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar por las oscuras calles, llegando pronto a un refugio donde lo acogieron, lo curaron y ayudaron, pero algo le dijo que no pertenecía a ese lugar, que no debía estar ahí, así que se fue sin dejar que le siguieran ayudando y comenzando con sus años de vagancia.

— Ya te lo dije, vago ¡Vete de acá! — volvió a gritarle el dependiente del local de hace un rato y el siguió con su camino

Caminó, caminó y caminó sin destino, sin parar en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando tropezó con un grupo de chicos que iban pasados de copas y que salían de un bar nocturno.

— ¿Qué te sucede, idiota? — le preguntó uno de los chicos— ¿Acaso esas greñas no te dejan mirar o eres ciego?

El chico se quedó en silencio. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hablar con nadie que ni siquiera recordaba su voz y eso lo perturbaba ¿Acaso era mudo? Ni siquiera lo sabía.

— Vamos, te estoy hablando— le gritó

— Hey, responde— gritó un compañero del primer muchacho— Quizás haya que hacerlo hablar, chicos

Todos los jóvenes sonrieron con maldad y se acercaron maliciosamente hacia él. Algunos tomaron unos fierros otros solo tronaron sus dedos, pero todos generaron el mismo sentimiento en Edward… Miedo. Por primera vez temió por su vida y solo pudo esperar lo que se le vendría encima.

No supo cuánto tiempo lo estuvieron golpeando y ya ni siquiera sentía los golpes, pero sí pudo reconocer un sonido muy familiar, el ronroneo de un auto y una sirena policial sonando. Luego escuchó el repique de los fierros al chocar con el suelo y las pisadas de los chicos al correr.

— Hey, tranquilo chico. Quédate quieto— le dijo alguien muy de cerca— Aquí Charlie Swan. Necesito asistencia médica en el callejón de la calle North, a la altura del 1300. Joven de unos 20 años aproximadamente herido de gravedad. Apresúrense— escuchó como enganchaba algo y volvía a centrarse en él— Tranquilo chico, la ayuda ya vendrá ¿Cómo te llamas?

Quería poder responderle eso, de verdad quería y lo necesitaba, pero tenía miedo a no saber qué diría, como saldría su voz… Estaba aterrado y era un miedo irracional.

— Tranquilo, no te preocupes— le dijo el oficial con una cálida sonrisa

Su cuerpo le dolía a más no poder, sentía que todo pesaba. Sus brazos estaban cansados, no podía siquiera mover los dedos porque eso le generaba hacer un gran esfuerzo. Su pecho, a pesar de moverse rítmicamente, parecía que no se expandía lo suficiente como para llenar sus pulmones y sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier segundo. Este dolor aumentó aún más cuando escuchó unas sirenas sonar a lo lejos, repicando en su cabeza.

De la nada se le acercaron dos tipos más que comenzaron a revisarlo y a hacerle preguntas que él no llegó a responder. Ellos le colocaron un aparato muy extraño en su cuello y que le impedía mover la cabeza, algo demasiado incómodo. Después, con ayuda del oficial, lo colocaron sobre una tablilla y lo subieron a la camilla, para luego meterlo en la ambulancia y partir hacia el hospital.

—Chico, necesito que me digas tu nombre o por lo menos tu edad— le dijo el primer sujeto y que ahora lo acompañaba en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, asegurándose de que estaba bien durante el viaje.

— No insistas más, parece que es mudo— dijo el otro… Él no era mudo, solamente no sabía cómo era su voz y tenía miedo de esta- Ya llegamos.

Después de aquellas palabras las puertas de la ambulancia se abrieron y lo comenzaron a bajar aún recostado en la camilla. El tipo que iba con él en la parte trasera del auto comenzó a darle la información de otras personas. El primero era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, cabello rubio y profundos ojos azules vestido con una bata blanca. La otra era una mujer con un traje azul, también de unos cuarenta años, cabello y ojos castaños.

— Hola, cariño. Mi nombre es Reneé Dawyer y seré tu enfermera— le dijo con una cálida sonrisa

— Hola, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen— se presentó el hombre de la bata— Vamos a ayudarte a sentirte mejor ¿Vale? — le preguntó y sintió como comenzaban a cortar sus ropas cuando estuvieron en una sala ¡No, no tenía más! — Reneé, necesitaremos muestras de sangre, radiografías de tórax y extremidades. También le realizaremos un escáner y le colocaremos una vía para comenzar a pasarle fluidos

Sintió como la enfermera amarraba una tela en su brazo que tenía unos cables y luego colocaba algo bajo su brazo y lo afirmaba en su lugar. El médico tomó un aparato desde su bolsillo y lo encendió, era una linterna. Con una de sus manos estiró el parpado superior del joven hacia arriba y con la otra iluminó su ojo derecho, provocando que él se apartara de inmediato.

— Tranquilo, no pasa nada— le dijo el doctor— Calma, solo quería asegurarme de que tus pupilas reaccionaban.

— Aquí está la máquina de rayos— dijo el radiólogo apareciendo con un aparato en la sala y comenzando a posicionarlo de distintas maneras para apretar un botón y luego sacar unas láminas desde una máquina, las que luego le pasó al médico y que este revisó en una pantalla.

— Al menos no hay fracturas de consideración, pero si tiene varías anteriores— comentó el médico.

— La temperatura es de 39 grados, Carlisle— dijo la enfermera— Cariño, ahora necesito que estés tranquilo para poder colocarte una vía ¿Está bien? — le informó, pero el no hizo nada. Sintió como movía cosas, ataba otras y limpiaba la zona del dorso de su mano. El líquido se secó y algo puntiagudo atravesó su piel, haciendo que el instintivamente cerrara el puño y tratara de quitar la mano— No, tranquilo. Ya voy a terminar— le dijo y cuando dejó de resistirse, pudo terminar, justo cuando llegaban para llevárselo al escáner.

**_Continuará…_**

**__****__****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

**_N/A: Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar_**

**_Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión… Hasta la próxima_**


	3. Capítulo 2

**- Titulo:**Cette Vie

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

- Algo que deben saber:

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_**

**Carlisle POV**

— Hola Carlisle ¿Listo para otra noche de trabajo? — me preguntó Reneé, una amiga desde la universidad, y la verdad es que de toda la vida

— Claro, siempre listo para lo que sea— le respondí con una sonrisa

Conocía a Reneé desde que éramos pequeños. Ella, su actual marido Charlie, mi esposa Esme y nuestros amigos Eleazar y Carmen, llevábamos siendo grandes amigos desde que éramos unos niños. Nos conocimos por primera vez en la primeria y desde ese momento nunca más nos separamos.

Todos nacimos y nos criamos en el pequeño pueblo de Forks y adorábamos que nuestros hijos ahora también fueran tan grandes amigos como nosotros lo hemos sido durante tanto tiempo.

Soy Carlisle Cullen, tengo 45 años y soy médico de urgencias del hospital de Forks. Estoy felizmente casado con la mujer más grandiosa de este planeta, Esme Stevenson y con ella tuve dos hijos, Rosalie y Jasper. Se podía decir que vivíamos de manera cómoda y eso me tranquilizaba. Cuando joven mi familia no tuvo una buena situación y muchas veces pasamos por penurias con mis padres y no quería eso para mis hijos. Si les podía dar el cielo, el mar y la tierra, así sería.

— Espero que sea una noche tranquila, que no haya tantos accidentados— comentó Reneé cogiéndose el cabello en una coleta

— Ojala te escuchen— rogué y ella sonrió

— Doctor Cullen, enfermera Dawyer, viene un caso en camino. Es un joven que fue golpeado— comentó una de las recepcionistas, haciendo que todas nuestras esperanzas se fueran.

Con Reneé comenzamos a preparar todo para cuando llegara la ambulancia con el chico al que debíamos atender y rogaba que el caso no fuera tan grave como nos habían dicho. El primero en llegar fue la patrulla de policía que reconocí como la de Charlie y este nos explicó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado para que luego fuéramos a recibir a la ambulancia que venía entrando en el recinto. Los paramédicos comenzaron a entregarnos toda la información a medida que bajábamos la camilla donde venía un chico de entre unos 15 y 20 años, muy sucio y descuidado. Su cabello venía enmarañado y manchado con sangre por las lesiones que le habían causado en su rostro y cuero cabelludo, su ropa estaba rota por todos lados y demasiado sucia, el chico estaba demasiado deshidratado y se notaba que llevaba un buen tiempo sin comer como se debía ya que estaba muy flaco.

— Hola, cariño. Mi nombre es Reneé Dawyer y seré tu enfermera— se presentó Reneé, sonriéndole

— Hola, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen— fue mi turno de hacerlo— Vamos a ayudarte a sentirte mejor ¿Vale? — le dije a la vez que entrabamos en la sala y que mi amiga comenzaba a cortar sus ropas, o lo poco de ellas- Reneé, necesitaremos muestras de sangre, radiografías de tórax y extremidades. También le realizaremos un escáner y le colocaremos una vía para comenzar a pasarle fluidos

Reneé comenzó a colocarle el brazalete para medirle la tensión mientras yo revisaba sus pulmones y corazón, notando el calor que salía del chico… Se estaba quemando vivo. Luego la enfermera le colocó el termómetro bajo el brazo y yo saqué mi linterna para ver la reacción de las pupilas, pero en cuanto acerqué la luz a sus ojos el chico se inquietó y trató de alejarse.

— Tranquilo, no pasa nada— le dije— Calma, solo quería asegurarme de que tus pupilas reaccionaban.

— Aquí está la máquina de rayos— dijo el radiólogo entrando en la sala y comenzando a tomar las radiografías que necesitábamos. Cuando las tuvo listas me las entregó para que las revisara a contraluz.

— Al menos no hay fracturas de consideración, pero si tiene varías anteriores— comenté luego de analizarlas y notar que no había fracturas de ahora, pero si muchas que estaba cicatrizadas y no de la mejor manera.

— La temperatura es de 39 grados, Carlisle— dijo Reneé— Cariño, ahora necesito que estés tranquilo para poder colocarte una vía ¿Está bien? — le informó al chico, pero este ni se inmutó. Reneé preparó todas las cosas, limpió la zona y comenzó a colocar la vía, lo que provocó que el chico se removiera en la camilla y que cerrara el puño tratando de alejarse— No, tranquilo. Ya voy a terminar— le dijo y siguió con su trabajo diciéndole que se relajara, que respirara hondo y cosas por el estilo. Cuando terminó lo dejó tranquilo y se lo llevaron para hacerle el escáner y así asegurarnos de que no había daño cerebral ni hemorragias.

Dejamos las cosas en la sala, completamente choqueados por lo que acabábamos de ver. No sé qué me afectaba más ¿Qué el chico fuera casi de la misma edad de mis hijos y que estuviera en esas condiciones o ver las condiciones en las que llegó, sin nadie que lo ayudara, que lo apoyara?

— Pobre chico— dijo Reneé mientras nos acercábamos a Charlie para darle la información para su informe

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó su esposo, abrazándola

— Esta bien, pero tendrá que quedarse acá un tiempo en observación— le respondí— ¿Ya supieron algo de él?— pregunté y el negó

— Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre— respondió— Es como si fuera mudo o algo… A lo mejor hasta sordo— agregó

— No lo creo porque nos miraba cuando le hablábamos y seguía instrucciones— dijo Reneé y asentí— ¿Notaron su mirada? Parecía perdido, sin sentimientos… Era como si le hubiesen robado todo, hasta su alma

— Si, tiene unos profundos ojos verdes, pero están sin vida… No brillan— agregó Charlie

— No me quiero ni imaginar que es lo que le habrá pasado— dije, apenado— ¿Pero cómo nadie va a saber quién es?

— Estuvimos preguntando en el área a ver si lo conocían, pero lo único que conseguimos fue que nos dijeran que lo habían visto desde hace unos dos o tres días vagando en las calles, que apareció así sin más— respondió Charlie

— ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes? — dijo Reneé y nosotros nos encogimos de hombros ya que no sabíamos cómo nosotros tampoco lo habíamos visto— De todas formas el no parece llevar solo dos o tres días vagando. Debe venir de otro lugar.

— Es lo más seguro— le dije— Bueno, ahora solo centrémonos en ayudarle a que se recupere y en saber quién es

Los tres asentimos y seguimos con lo nuestro mientras esperábamos a que lo trajeran de regreso desde el escáner. Reneé siguió ayudándoles a los demás médicos mientras que yo continué atendiendo a los pacientes que comenzaban a llegar al hospital. Charlie, por su parte, se había ido a la estación para comenzar con los informes y saber si es que conseguía algo de información acerca del chico.

Cuando me informaron que lo habían traído de regreso, fui a verlo y me encontré con Reneé en la entrada. A ella también le habían avisado de la llegada y se vino cuanto antes.

Al entrar, el tecnólogo estaba aún con él y me entregó los resultados para que los mirara. Gracias al cielo no había daño en su cabeza y ahora solo teníamos que hacernos cargo de la fiebre.

—Hola muchacho— lo saludé— Bueno, según las pruebas que te hicimos todo está bien, no tienes nada grave ni de consideración— le dije, sonriéndole— Ahora te vamos a dar algo para la fiebre que tienes y la enfermera Dawyer te va a ayudar a ducharte y te dará ropa ¿Esta bien? — él solo me miraba atentamente, sin decir ni hacer nada.

Le indiqué a Reneé que era lo que le daríamos para la temperatura y salí a atender a los demás pacientes. Cuando me encaminaba hacia uno de los cubículos mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y me preocupé al ver "Casa" en la pantalla ¿Por qué me estarían llamando a estas horas?

— ¿Diga? — contesté

— _Hola, mi amor_— contestaron al otro lado

— Hola, cariño ¿qué sucede? — le pregunté

— _Te llamaba porque Jasper esta con fiebre y quería saber que dosis darle del antipirético nuevo que compraste_— me contó

— Puedes darle un comprimido y colócale paños fríos— le respondí— Si no le baja lo traes para acá

— _Esta bien ¿Cómo va tu turno?_ — me preguntó

— Bien, tranquilo. De hecho te iba a llamar— dije suponiendo que mi esposa podía saber algo acerca de este chico ya que ella manejaba un refugio para gente necesitada y a lo mejor lo habían visto por el lugar— Esme, me llegó el caso de un chico de unos 15 a 20 años y quería saber si tú sabes algo de él— le comenté

— _¿Un chico? ¿Cómo es?_ — preguntó

— Pelo castaño cobrizo, ojos verdes, contextura delgada y de ropa muy desgastada— le respondí

— _La verdad es que no, cariño, lo siento. Pero ¿Está bien?_ — me preguntó

— Esta con fiebre, parece que esta con gripe. Ahora mismo lo estamos atendiendo porque lo golpearon en la calle y después llamaremos a servicios sociales para que nos ayuden ya que no sabemos quién es— le comenté

— _Hoy está de turno Marina, así que de seguro va ella_— me contó— _Bueno cariño te dejo que voy a ver a Jasper. Cualquier cosa te llamo o me llamas. Te amo_— después de eso, colgó

Guardé mi teléfono en el bolsillo y seguí con mi turno hasta que alguien vino a buscarme. Era Reneé quien quería que fuera a ver algo, así que la acompañé. Al llegar a la sala de antes me encontré al chico completamente limpio y afeitado, aunque su cabello aún estaba largo, además estaba vestido con la ropa que le había facilitado Reneé. Me impresionó verlo así.

— Vaya, que cambio— le dije con una sonrisa— Así está mejor ¿No? — le pregunté, pero el no hizo nada— Vamos muchacho, no temas, puedes hablarnos y nosotros no haremos nada malo

— Cariño, el doctor Cullen y yo solo estamos para ayudarte, pero para eso necesitamos saber al menos como te llamas— le dijo Reneé acariciándole una mano para infundirle fuerzas

— S… Soy… Ed… Edw… Edward— respondió, aunque de manera ronca, pastosa y adolorida

— Vaya, que lindo nombre, cariño ¿Y tú apellido? — le preguntó Reneé después de alentarlo un poco

— No… No lo sé— dijo el chico— No lo sé

— Tranquilo, no te preocupes— le dijo Reneé

— ¿Y qué edad tienes, Edward? — le pregunté

— No lo sé- volvió a decir— No sé nada… No sé

— Hey, tranquilo, no pasa nada malo— le dije— ¿No lo recuerdas o no lo sabes?

— ¡No lo sé! — la desesperación del chico iba en aumento con cada pregunta

— ¿Vives con tus padres, en un hogar temporal? — preguntó Reneé

— No, vivo solo. No sé dónde están ellos— le respondió igual de ansioso y ahora restregándose los nudillos en una mano

— ¿Eres de acá? — preguntó Reneé y el solo se encogió de hombros— ¿Has estado siempre en Forks? — preguntó después, pero ya sabíamos la respuesta. El solo negó— ¿De dónde vienes?

— De New York— respondió. Al menos ya sabíamos por dónde partir con la investigación

— ¿Hace cuánto que vives en las calles? — pregunté

— Unos dos años— contestó

— ¿Por qué? — volví a preguntar

— ¡Porque no recuerdo nada! — gritó, desesperado

— Hay, tranquilo, no te alteres— le dijo Reneé— Te hace mal, cálmate

Nos quedamos conversando un poco más con el chico para asegurarnos de que era verdad todo lo que decía, y tengo que admitir que así era, por más que no me gustara. Este chico llevaba dos años vagando sin un rumbo fijo, sin saber quién era ni qué edad tenía, de donde venía ni nada de su vida. Estaba completamente sin recuerdos ni recursos para mantenerse.

Al poco tiempo, por el efecto de los medicamentos y el cansancio acumulado, se quedó dormido en la camilla, dejándonos sin posibilidades de poder seguir hablando con él. Reneé lo cubrió con una manta y salimos del lugar, para aprovechar de llamar a Charlie y a los de servicios sociales para que vinieran a ayudarnos y le encontráramos un hogar a este chico.

Las horas siguieron su curso hasta que el sol comenzó a aparecer anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día, además un día extraño ya que, por lo general, en Forks el sol no salía. Comencé con la última ronda de revisión de mis pacientes para entregar el turno cuando llegó Marina acompañada de Charlie, los dos viniendo a ver a Edward. Los acompañé hasta la sala donde estaba internado Edward mientras le explicaba la situación a la que nos exponíamos. Ellos estaban igual de impactados que nosotros ya que Edward no parecía para nada un chico que viniera de una mala familia, tenía toda la estampa de alguien de la alta alcurnia, pero eso no podíamos asegurarlo al cien por ciento.

— Es impresionante ¿Cómo no va a haber alguien que se preocupe por él? ¿Qué lo busque? — dijo Reneé, impresionada de la información que Charlie nos había otorgado

— No hay nada, es como si no existiera— recalcó él

Al entrar en el cuarto pudimos ver la cama completamente vacía, lo que nos preocupó a todos. Miramos dentro del baño del lugar y nada. Le preguntamos después a los otros trabajadores si sabían algo del paciente de ese cuarto y nadie sabía nada, a excepción de una señora del aseo que dijo haber visto a un chico de cabello largo saliendo de ese cuarto y saliendo del lugar. Ella nos dijo que no lo detuvo ya que pensó que era el familiar de alguien.

Comenzamos una búsqueda por todo el hospital, pero no lo encontramos. Edward había huido, dejándonos a todos preocupados por su estado ¿Y si llegaba a empeorar o algo le pasaba?

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_**

_**N/A: Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y**__**a **__**candy1928**_**, beky09 y Alexz Darcy Black**

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión… Hasta la próxima**_


	4. Capítulo 3

- Titulo:Cette Vie

- Autor: WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

- Disclaimer:Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

- Notas:

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

- Algo que deben saber:

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_

**Esme POV**

— ¿Mi niño, estas seguro que estarás bien? — le pregunté a Jasper nuevamente

Jasper era mi hijo menor. El, junto a su hermana, eran lo mejor que me podía haber pasado en la vida y eso contando el hecho de lo mucho que nos costó poder tenerlos. Desde pequeña me había dicho que a lo mejor no podría ser madre por tener quistes ováricos, pero el destino quiso otra cosa y nos dio a estos dos ángeles.

— Si mamá, voy a estar bien— contestó el

— Tú sabes que…— iba a repetirle las instrucciones, pero él se me adelantó

— Que tengo que quedarme en cama, tomarme el medicamento que me mandó papá, beber líquidos y llamarte en caso que me llegue a sentir muy mal o que la fiebre suba demasiado… Lo sé, mamá. Ve a trabajar tranquila— me respondió

— Es que me da no sé qué dejarte así, mi pequeño— le dije besándole la frente

— Mamá, ya estoy grande y se cuidarme solo estando enfermo. Además Rose sale más temprano hoy de clases y podrá venir a cuidarme— dijo él

— Está bien, me iré— le di otro beso y me fui de la casa

Nuestra vida había sido relativamente tranquila durante todos estos años. Estaba casada con el mejor hombre del mundo, tenía dos hermosos hijos y un trabajo que me gustaba. Podía decir que era una mujer completa.

Con respecto a mi marido, tengo que partir desde el principio. Éramos amigos desde la primaria junto a Eleazar, Carmen, Charlie y Reneé, pero por cosas del destino nos separamos para ir a la universidad. Carlisle en ese tiempo cambió demasiado y pasó de ser el chico humilde a uno completamente alocado, amante de las fiestas y las mujeres. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que esto no era lo que él quería y volvió a ser el de antes. Siguió en la universidad junto a Eleazar, quien ya estaba de novio con Carmen, y volvimos a ver a Charlie y a Reneé.

Ahora vivíamos en Forks y el, junto a Reneé y Eleazar, trabajaban en el hospital de este pueblo, el en urgencias con mi amiga y Eleazar en traumatología.

Yo, por mi parte, trabajaba en un centro comunitario que era de mi familia hace mucho tiempo. Todas, o al menos la gran mayoría, de las mujeres de mi familia nos habíamos decantado por el servicio social y a eso nos dedicábamos. El centro había pasado de generación en generación y lo manteníamos a flote para poder ayudar a los más necesitados.

Entré en la calle principal del frío Forks, donde estaba ubicado el centro, y me acerqué a la entrada para ingresar a este y comenzar con un nuevo día laboral, pero no pensé nunca que me encontraría esa desoladora imagen. Había un bulto fuera del recinto, cubierto solo por una manta toda derruida y tiritando de una manera que nunca antes había visto, ni siquiera cuando mis hijos enfermaban de pequeños y les daban las típicas tercianas a causa de la fiebre.

Me bajé del auto para caminar hacia el bulto tendido en el suelo y cuando vi que se trataba de un chico no pude evitar estremecerme. No tenía mucha más edad que mis hijos y estaba muy delgado. Su cabello era largo, casi le llegaba hasta los hombros, y era de un hermoso color cobrizo. Cuando toqué su rostro sentí el calor que este irradiaba ¡Estaba quemándose vivo!

—Joven… — le llame pero no despertó lo que comenzó a preocuparme más. Mi compañera Marina apareció junto a Christian y se acercaron a mí corriendo al verme allí.

— ¿Qué pasó? — pregunto mi compañera.

— No sé, llegué y me lo encontré aquí, tendido— dije asustada — No se despierta

—Llevémoslo dentro, aquí hace mucho frio — dijo Christian.

— Está hirviendo, llamare rápidamente a Carlisle — les dije y comenzamos a entrar al refugio.

Christian llevaba al chico en sus brazos ya que él era más fornido que nosotras y de seguro el chico no pesaba demasiado. Mientras caminábamos intenté contactar a Carlisle para que nos ayudara, pero él no me contestaba. Luego intenté con Reneé, pero tampoco me cogió la llamada.

Al pasar por los pasillos las personas nos quedaban mirando, preocupados y confundidos por llevar al chico así, pero no había de otra forma. Entramos en uno de los cuartos desocupados del centro y lo recostamos en una cama. Le quitamos los zapatos y desabrochamos un poco la delgada camisa que tenía puesta. Él se quejó un poco, pero no hizo nada más.

— Carlisle no me contesta— les dije a los chicos mientras Marina salía a buscar algo para colocarle al chico y Christian lo acomodaba más en la cama

— Este chico está muy mal— en ese momento el joven comenzó a toser, dejándonos más que claro que estaba muy enfermo. Sus pulmones estaban muy obstruidos— Está más que mal

Marina llegó con un recipiente con agua y un paño para comenzar a colocarlo en su frente y cuello. Le pregunté si teníamos un termómetro y ella negó, alegando que estaban en la enfermería y las llaves se las había llevado esta. En estos momentos odiaba que la enfermera entrara más tarde que todos los demás del personal.

Comenzamos a tratar de bajarle la temperatura, pero ya llevábamos media hora en eso y no conseguíamos nada, así que al final opté por llevarlo a urgencias y que Carlisle lo atendiera allá.

Christian volvió a tomar al chico y lo subió en la parte trasera de mi auto para irse el manejando y yo irme con él en la parte de atrás cuidando que no le fuera a pasar algo. Coloqué su cabeza sobre mis piernas y partimos hacia el hospital.

— Christian, ve un poco más rápido— le dije

— Esme, no puedo, me van a parar si voy más rápido— se disculpó y asentí.

El chico volvió a toser y después a quejarse, para moverse un poco en el asiento. Abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente con esos profundos ojos verdes, demasiado lindos pero sin brillo más que por la fiebre que tenía. Me miró un rato y después volvió a caer en la inconsciencia.

Comencé a tratar de despertarlo, pero él no lo hizo, siguió con sus ojos cerrados durante todo el camino.

En diez minutos estuvimos frente a las puertas del hospital y Christian volvió a tomar al chico en sus brazos para que entráramos a que lo atendieran. Una enfermera, en cuanto nos vio, se acercó para saber qué era lo que pasaba y le explicamos todo. Ella llamó a un celador que trajo una camilla y lo colocamos ahí.

Cuando se lo llevaron a adentro le pregunté a otra enfermera por mi marido y ella me contó que estaba atendiendo un accidente automovilístico. Le pedí que le informaran de la llegada del chico y ella asintió, pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera.

— ¿Esme? ¿Qué haces acá? — escuché la voz de mi amiga a mis espaldas

— Reneé, que bueno que te veo— le dije

— ¿Qué pasa? — me preguntó, preocupada

— Encontré al chico que atendieron el otro día— le informé

— ¿Edward? — inquirió y asentí— ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

— Estaba afuera del centro cuando llegué. Estaba realmente mal— le dije- Estaba con demasiada temperatura e inconsciente. No dejaba de temblar- le informé y ella salió a ver qué era lo que ocurría.

Reneé entro rápidamente y yo me quede en la sala de espera con mis compañeros esperando que nos dieran alguna información. De repente, pasado un buen tiempo, se comenzó a escuchar mucho alboroto y por curiosidad pensando que podría ser el joven que había encontrado, me deje guiar por los gritos hasta uno de los box donde evidentemente estaba Edward. Por la ventanita pude ver a dos celadores intentando calmarlo y Reneé y otra enfermera junto a ellos, Edward se encontraba con una vía en cada brazo y con una mascarilla en el rostro. Entre rápidamente por la puerta intentando hacer lo mismo que la gente que se encontraba allí.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada, solo queremos ayudarte — susurre haciendo que me mirara, el joven parecía no mirarme, ni siquiera parecía que me escuchara. En ese momento entro mi marido por las puertas metálicas y se acercó.

— Edward, ¿Te acuerdas de mí? — pregunto mi marido y el chico lo miro por unos segundos, mientras se calmada — Eso es, soy Carlisle, ¿Te acuerdas? — le preguntó y el joven asintió algo confuso - Te encontraron inconsciente en la calle, pero te estamos atendiendo, no te preocupes – dijo mirando al joven. Edward miro a los dos hombres que le sostenían para que no se moviera – Soltadlo – dijo Carlisle entendiendo lo que el joven quería.

— Pero doctor… — susurro uno de ellos.

— No se irá ni hará nada— dijo serio y los hombres lo soltaban. Edward se llevó una mano a la mascarilla— No, déjala te ayuda a respirar mejor — dijo mi marido y Edward asintió— Reneé quédate con él, ahora vengo— dijo y nuestra amiga asintió mientras que ambos salíamos, ya que los celadores ya se habían marchado.

— ¿Cómo lo encontraste? — me pregunto.

— Estaba en la puerta del refugio, lo reconocí por la descripción que me diste— le explique.

— Por las pruebas que vi tiene una fuerte neumonía, menos mal que lo encontraste— me dijo.

— Parecía estar realmente mal— le dije apenada— ¿Tienes más información sobre él? — pregunte.

— No, pero todo parece indicar que perdió la memoria. Lo que me parece muy extraño es que nadie haya preguntado por él, ni reclamado… Charlie estuvo buscando información y nada… — dijo.

— Tenemos que ayudarle… este chico tiene que tener la edad de nuestros hijos… — le dije.

Carlisle solo se limitó a asentir y a ver hacia el interior del cuarto donde estaba Edward aun recostado en la camilla y con Reneé y la otra enfermera atendiéndolo. El las miraba atentamente, como si intentara recordar o saber si es que las había conocido antes.

Me apenaba mucho ver a este chico así, él no se merecía estar solo en el mundo y mucho menos vagar por las calles como un perro abandonado. Ni siquiera un perro se lo merecía.

Carlisle me dijo que iría a atenderlo y que esperara afuera, así que salí a donde estaba mi compañero y le expliqué lo que había ocurrido. Luego le dije que se fuera al centro y que yo me encargaría del informe social del chico ya que de seguro el hospital lo necesitaría y yo mismo me encargaría de su caso.

Estuve esperando un buen rato hasta que vi nuevamente a Carlisle aparecer por el pasillo. Él iba conversando con otro colega y en cuanto me vio se vino a donde estaba.

— Mi amor, pensé que te había ido— dijo abrazándome

— No, me quedé para saber cómo estaba el chico- le dije correspondiéndole el abrazo

— Bueno, ahora está mejor. Logramos bajarle un poco la temperatura, aunque aún tiene fiebre, pero por lo menos ya no tanta como cuando llegó— dijo Carlisle

— ¿Cuánto tenía? — pregunté

— Estaba cerca de los 41°— respondió y me estremecí— Pero como te dije, ahora está mejor. Lo vamos a dejar internado ya que sus pulmones están muy afectados por la infección, pero cuando este mejor le daremos el alta. Eso será en unos días más, tres como máximo— comentó

— ¿Y no se puede quedar acá un tiempo más? — le pregunté y el me miró intrigado

— ¿Qué estás pensando, Esme? — me preguntó

— Eso solo que quiero averiguar de dónde viene— le respondí

— ¿Y si no lo logras? El chico no puede estar por toda la vida internado y no sabemos cuándo recobrara la memoria— reclamó

— Sé que no puede estar de por vida en el hospital, pero tampoco podemos dejar que vague por las calles ¿Y si para la próxima vez no es solo una simple neumonía sino que alguien lo asalta para robarle lo poco que tiene? ¿O si se mete en una pelea y lo matan? O te lo pongo peor aún ¿Si le roban lo único que creo le queda… Su integridad física? ¿Si alguien intenta abusarlo? — Carlisle se quedó en completo silencio ante mis palabras y noté que se estremecía al pensarlo. Sabía que se imaginaba a nuestro hijo Jasper pasando por todas las cosas que le había dicho y a las cuales estaba arriesgándose este joven al vivir en las calles— No puedo permitir que algo así le pase. No podría vivir con la consciencia tranquila sabiendo que cualquiera de esas cosas le pasó pudiéndolas haber evitado… No me lo perdonaría, Carlisle.

— ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer para saber de dónde es? ¿Quién es? Con suerte sabemos que se llama Edward y ni siquiera de eso podemos estar seguros— dijo Carlisle, pero sabía que él también pensaba en algo para poder ayudarle al muchacho.

— Partiré buscando los registros que haya de chicos perdidos que pueda haber. A lo mejor Charlie se saltó alguno, aunque no lo creo. Después… No sé lo que haré después, tal vez entreviste a la gente del pueblo para saber si saben algo o para saber cosas que hayan visto o escuchado por ahí con respecto a este chico, pero por ahora lo voy a ayudar como sea— le dije

Carlisle se quedó en silencio por un buen rato, analizando mi mirada y escrutando algún plan con respecto a lo que haríamos con el muchacho. El, a pesar que no muchas veces estaba de acuerdo con mi forma de actuar, siempre me terminaba apoyando y sabía que esta no sería la excepción. Él también tenía un gran corazón y sabía que estaba preocupado por el estado de este chico.

— Está bien, haré lo que pueda para mantenerlo en el hospital cuanto pueda, pero si se me imposibilita poder seguir teniéndolo acá vamos a tener que buscar otro lugar donde pueda estar— dijo Carlisle y sonreí por su respuesta, lanzándome de inmediato a sus brazos como una niña pequeña.

El me abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos y me levantó un poco del suelo. Luego me preguntó por nuestro hijo, al que no había llamado para saber cómo estaba, son todo lo de Edward lo había olvidado. Le dije que en la mañana había amanecido mejor, pero que de todas maneras le había dejado todo en caso de que algo pasara y que le pedí que me llamara. Él me sonrió y me preguntó si quería comenzar con el informe ahora, a lo que asentí y comencé a seguirlo hacia el cuarto donde estaba el chico.

Al llegar al cuarto común del área de pediatría, donde había otro chico y un espacio vacío, reconocí de inmediato su cabellera cobriza y entré para hablar con él, pero estaba profundamente dormido. Carlisle me explicó que estaba en este lugar ya que aún era menor de edad y que estaba dormido por los fármacos y por la fatiga que tenía su cuerpo, pero que ya despertaría.

— Se quedó dormido en cuanto lo trajeron los celadores— comentó un chico de tez morena y pelo castaño oscuro. No debía tener más de catorce años.

— Gracias— le dijo mi esposo, justo cuando venía llegando una compañera de él. Era la doctora de la planta de pediatría.

— Hola Carlisle— lo saludó

— Hola Zafrina— le devolvió el gesto— Te presento a mi esposa, pero de seguro ya han trabajado juntas— agregó mi esposo

— Si, hemos trabajado en un par de casos juntas— dijo ella, saludándome con un beso en la mejilla— ¿Vienes a ver al nuevo chico? — me preguntó

— Si, de hecho yo lo traje— le comenté y ella asintió

— Menos mal lo encontraron. Si pasaban un par de días más lo más seguro es que este chico no hubiese sobrevivido— señaló, mirando a Edward con compasión— Este chico de verdad estaba mal.

— Sí. Me asustó mucho cuando me lo encontré afuera del centro temblando de la manera en que lo hacía. De verdad pensé que no lo lograría— admití

— Bueno, ahora solo hay que mantenerlo en observación y cuidarlo hasta que esté mejor— dijo ella— Bien, me retiro que tengo más pacientes que atender. Con su permiso- se despidió de nosotros y salió

— Yo también tengo que volver a urgencias, pero cualquier cosa que pase me avisas ¿Está bien? — preguntó y asentí. Me besó en la frente y salió del lugar.

Tomé una silla que había a la entrada del lugar y la llevé hasta la última cama de la derecha, que era lo que ocupaba Edward en la habitación. Los demás chicos me miraron atentamente y, cuando me senté, desviaron su mirada. Todos hicieron eso menos el chico que antes nos había hablado. Él se quedó mirándonos atentamente, incluso después de que me sentara.

Miré a Edward con detención y me fijé de lo finos que eran sus rasgos. Nariz respingada, labios finos pero hermosos, sus pestañas eran largas y bien definidas, lo que enmarcaba a la perfección sus ojos verdes que me habían mirado fijamente en el auto pero que carecían de brillo natural; su cabello, a pesar de estar enmarañado y ser tan largo como para llegar hasta sus hombros, era de ese hermoso color castaño cobrizo que hipnotizaba, su mentón era bien definido y cuadraba a la perfección su rostro. Este chico definitivamente tenía muy buenos genes y no me cuadraba en la imagen de un vagabundo como los que conocía.

— ¿Va a estar bien, cierto? — preguntó el chico de antes sacándome de mi ensoñación

— Supongo— le respondí con una sonrisa— ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño? — le pregunté

— Seth. Seth Clearwater, señora— respondió de la misma manera.

— Yo soy Esmeralda Stevenson, pero puedes decirme Esme— le sonreí— Y… ¿Por qué estas acá?

— Me operaron de apendicitis— dijo encogiéndose de hombros— Pero al menos ya me siento mejor

— Eso es bueno— le dije, feliz.

En ese momento sentí a Edward moverse en la camilla y toda mi atención se centró en él. El chico comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, pero los cerró al instante ante la molestia que le tiene que haber generado la luminosidad de la sala. Lo alenté para que comenzara a despertar y él así lo hizo hasta que su penetrante mirada volvió a centrarse en mí.

— Hola Edward— lo saludé y el me miró, asustado. Movió sus manos hasta su rostro para quitarse el oxígeno, pero alcancé a detenerlo— No, cariño, no hagas eso. Así puedes respirar mejor— le informé dejando sus manos nuevamente sobre la camilla— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Qui… quién es usted? — me preguntó

— Mi nombre es Esmeralda Stevenson, pero me puede llamar Esme— le respondí y el cerró sus manos tratando de recordar si es que me conocía, pero los abrió después de un rato un poco decepcionado— No me respondiste… ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Cansado- respondió— Cansado y adolorido

— Es normal. Tienes una gran infección en tu organismo y este trata de luchar contra ella. Lo normal es que te sientas cansado— le comenté— Pero ya verás que con los cuidados que te están dando acá podrás recuperarte y sentirte mejor— lo apoyé

— Yo no quiero estar aquí… — dijo Edward.

— Lo será hasta que te recuperes un poco— le dije intentando calmarlo— ¿Me dijiste que te llamas Edward? — le pregunte y asintió algo confuso— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — le pregunte tranquilamente.

—No lo sé… — susurro.

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu apellido? — pregunte.

—No— dijo serio.

— ¿Dónde naciste? — le pregunte.

— No lo recuerdo…— dijo respirando algo agitado.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada— le dije para calmarlo— ¿Sabes dónde están tus padres? — pregunte.

— No… — dijo dejando que su respiración de entrecortara más.

— ¿Hermanos, tíos, abuelos? — pregunte.

— No… — me grito— No sé…— grito de nuevo.

Su respiración cada vez se hizo más difícil y pude darme cuenta de cómo Seth, el chico de antes, pulsaba el botón y una enfermera entro rápidamente y comenzó a inyectarle algo en el suero a Edward. Al poco rato se quedó plácidamente dormido.

—Es mejor que descanse…— dijo y asentí.

—Yo me marchare para trabajar en la oficina— le dije y comencé a salir después de decir adiós al joven chico.

Cuando llegué a la oficina entre después de saludar a todos los chicos que teníamos allí e informar a mis compañeros del estado de Edward me metí en mi despacho intentando buscar información, algo que me diera una pista de Edward. Después de un par de horas buscando sin éxito alguno decidí darme un descanso y llamar a mi hijo para ver cómo se encontraba, el teléfono hizo dos todos y después escuche la voz ronca de mi pequeño.

—Cariño… — le llame.

—Hola mamá — dijo con un suspiro — Ahora te iba a llamar — eso me preocupo.

—¿Por qué? — pregunté — ¿Qué pasó?

— Me subió la fiebre y me duele mucho la cabeza y el estómago— dijo dejando escapar un poco de tos.

—Ahora mismo iré para casa, tranquilo— le dije mientras cogía mi chaqueta y salía del despacho— Marina – la llame y me miro— Tengo que ir para casa, Jasper empeoró— le dije y ella asintió para que fuera tranquila.

Me metí rápidamente en el coche y comencé a conducir en dirección a mi casa, esperaba que Rosalie leyera mi whatsapp y llegara antes ya que se encontraba más cerca que yo.

Cuando llegue a casa vi el coche de mi hija y me alegre en parte porque ella estuviera con él. Entre corriendo y subí las escaleras donde podía escuchar a mi hijo devolver.

—Mamá— me llamo Rosalie a la vez que me acercaba a mi hijo y esperaba a que se calmara.

— ¿Cuánto lleva así? — le pregunte.

—Cuando yo llegué ya está devolviendo— me dijo.

—¿Viste su temperatura? — pregunte, pues la frente estaba demasiado caliente.

—Sí — dijo seria pasándome el termómetro, estaba a 39.2. En ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo cogí rápidamente al ver que se trataba de Carlisle.

— Cariño, fui al cuarto de Edward pero me dijeron que ya te habías ido ¿Conseguiste averiguar algo? — me pregunto.

— Carlisle, estoy en casa. Jasper está con mucha fiebre y lleva un buen rato devolviendo— contesté seria

— Vale tranquila, abrígalo y tráelo a que lo revisen— me dijo.

— Vale, ahora vamos— corte la llamada — Rosalie, ve por una chaqueta y una palangana — le dije y asintió

Ayudé a mi hijo a levantarse desde el suelo y lo senté en la orilla de su cama para ayudarle a colocarse una camiseta limpia ya que la que tenía puesta se había manchado cuando estaba devolviendo. Justo cuando terminaba de colocársela llegó su hermana con la chaqueta y la palangana que le había pedido. Le colocamos el abrigo a mi hijo y salimos de la casa para irnos al auto. Rosalie se fue manejando mientras que yo iba atrás con mi hijo, quien se apoyó en mi hombro y cerró los ojos.

Durante todo el trayecto le fui acariciando el cabello y la frente, la que comenzaba a calentarse cada vez más. El me llamaba y comenzaba a delirar poco a poco, preocupándome demasiado por el estado en el que estaba.

Al llegar al hospital nos bajamos rápidamente y entramos al lugar para pedir que nos ayudaran. Lo colocaron en una camilla y se lo llevaron a un box de atención.

Justo cuando se lo llevaron vi a mi esposo aparecer por el pasillo. El ya venía con su ropa normal para irse a la casa y en cuanto me vio se acercó para preguntarme por nuestro hijo y abrazar a Rosalie, que estaba muy preocupada por su hermano.

— Se lo acaban de llevar a adentro— le respondí

— Tranquila, va a estar bien. De seguro lo inyectaran para la fiebre y lo dejaran irse a casa— me trató de alentar.

Los tres nos sentamos en la sala de espera hasta que un médico salió desde las puertas metálicas y nos llamó. Nos dijo que Jasper estaba con una faringo- amigdalitis, además de una gripe, por lo que lo dejarían internado un par de días para mantener a raya la fiebre y evitar que esta volviera a subir. Le preguntamos si podíamos pasar a verlo y él nos indicó que no había problema.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el área de pediatría donde estaba internado mi hijo y me impresionó ver que estaba en la misma sala donde estaba Edward. Este estaba durmiendo, al igual que mi hijo.

— Hola de nuevo, Esme— me saludó Seth

— Hola Seth— lo saludé

— ¿Viene a ver a Edward? Porque él no se ha despertado desde que usted se fue— me dijo

— No, lamentablemente ahora vengo a ver a mi hijo— le dije indicándole a Jasper, que estaba durmiendo en su cama

— Ya veo… Que mal, lo siento— dijo él y le sonreí

— No te preocupes, él va a estar bien— le dije- Te presento a mi esposo y a mi hija mayor, Carlisle y Rosalie— los presenté, indicándolos a los dos

— Un gusto— dijo el chico y los dos lo saludaron

Me acerqué a mi hijo y vi que estaba durmiendo plácidamente y ya no estaba tan incómodo como lo había estado en la casa. Aún seguía pálido y sus mejillas tenían un ligero color carmesí, pero ya no era tan intenso como hace un rato. Su cabello estaba húmedo y caía sobre su frente.

— Mi niño— le dije besándole la frente

— Mamá…— me llamó y abrió sus ojos

— ¿Cómo te sientes, campeón? — le preguntó Carlisle colocando su mano sobre las piernas de mi hijo

— Cansado, pero al menos ya no me duele tanto el estómago… Ahora me duele la garganta— le respondió a su padre

— Permiso— dijo una joven entrando para dejar las bandejas con comida para todos los chicos- Seth, este es el tuyo – dijo entregándoselo mientras le acercaba la mesa para que comiera — Jasper, el tuyo, es algo ligero que debes comerlo… — le dijo la enfermera y le ayudamos a incorporarse un poco. Con la última bandeja vi cómo se acercaba a Edward, la dejó sobre la mesa y se acercó para despertarlo— Joven… — susurro mientras lo movía un poco, Edward abrió sus ojos viéndola confundido — Te traje la comida— dijo seria.

— Gracias— le dijo el con voz pastosa e incorporándose un poco en la cama. En cuanto fue consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor nos quedó mirando

— Hola, Edward— le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa

— Hola— respondió el mirando la bandeja y quitando la tapa. En el interior había un caldo, un trozo de pollo con verduras, un pocillo con jalea y una botella pequeña de agua. De hecho todos contenían lo mismo

— Esto no se ve apetitoso— dijo Seth

— Pienso igual— dijo mi hijo jugando con lo que había en su plato

Al mirar a Edward vi como él ya estaba comiendo con completa desesperación. De seguro el chico llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer y poro le importaba si la comida sabía bien o no o si se veía apetitosa. Eso, de seguro, era lo que menos le importó.

Al mirar a mi hija vi que ella también estaba pendiente del chico y lo miraba con enojo.

— Come más despacio ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales? — le preguntó a Edward

— Rosalie— la regañó Carlisle, pero Edward pareció no prestarle atención a mi hija

— Pero míralo, papá. Parece que no hubiese comido en mucho tiempo— reclamó

— ¿Y si fuera así? — le preguntó y ella se quedó pensativa y la vi voltearse— Vamos a afuera, Rosalie— le pidió Carlisle. Los dos caminaron hacia afuera para conversar- Debes tener más cuidado con lo que dices, hija

— Pero si no dije nada malo, solo le hice una pregunta ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo? — le preguntó

— Si puedes, pero la forma en que lo hiciste no fue la mejor. Él es un chico de la calle y…— iba a contarle, pero nuestra hija lo detuvo

— ¡¿Vive en la calle?! — exclamó sorprendida— ¿Y cómo dejaste que tu hijo estuviera en el mismo cuarto? Quizás que cosa ha aprendido ahí y se las puede decir a mi hermano. Él no es como nosotros, papá- con cada palabra que decía mi hija Edward carreaba los ojos y respiraba más fuerte

— Rosalie, basta— la regañó— No puedes hablar así, hija ¿Cuándo aprendiste a juzgar de esa manera a la gente? — le preguntó- No quiero saberlo. Tú y yo hablaremos en la casa— después de eso los dos volvieron a entrar, justo cuando Edward terminaba de comer su comida y dejaba a un lado la bandeja y volviendo a recostarse sobre su costado.

Jasper y Seth, por su parte, solo comían lentamente y haciendo una que otra mueca con la comida. Luego, cuando acabaron, llegó la misma enfermera para retirar las bandejas ya vacías y otra entró para decirnos que teníamos que retirarnos porque los horarios de visita ya habían terminado.

_**Continuará…**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_

_**N/A: Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y **__**a **__**candy1928**_

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión… Hasta la próxima**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**- Titulo:**Cette Vie

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer**:Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

- Algo que deben saber:

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

**Jasper POV**

Después de que mis padres y mi hermana se marcharan nos quedamos solos Seth, que parecía un chico muy simpático y me reía con él, y con Edward, que aunque no había hablado con él tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo, de saber más.

—Hola, me llamo Jasper — dije a lo alto para que Edward me escuchara. Él se giró y me miró

— ¿Me hablas a mí? — Pregunto y asentí — Edward… — dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — le pregunté

— Creo que tengo… neu… neumo… — se quedó pensativo por un momento, lo que me hizo pensar que no sabía cómo era la palabra.

— ¿Neumonía? — pregunte y el asintió.

—Eso…— dijo y sonreí.

— ¿Quién te atiende? — le pregunte.

— El señor que se ha ido… — dijo suspirando.

— ¿Mi padre? Es un gran médico. Seguro que así te recuperas—le dije. En ese momento Edward se quedó quieto.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — pregunto Seth igual de preocupado que yo.

— No sé… — susurre encogiéndome de hombros. Edward no se movía, su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito.

— ¿Llamamos a una enfermera? — pregunté.

— No sé — dijo preocupado pero tomando el botón para llamar a alguien

De un momento a otro apareció una enfermera y cuando le dijimos lo que pasaba se acercó a Edward para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar. Él, pasado unos minutos, comenzó a reaccionar, pestañando un par de veces. La enfermera le preguntó si estaba bien y ante el asentimiento de este se fue del cuarto, pero anotó algo en la ficha de Edward antes de irse.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Seth hacia Edward

— Nada, no fue nada— respondió él

— Te quedaste pegado… Eso no puede ser normal— comenté

— No es nada, a veces me pasa que veo imágenes sin sentido y me quedo pegado— aclaró

— ¿Imágenes? — pregunté y el asintió

— Permiso, pero me duele la cabeza— comentó volteándose para darnos la espalda

— Eso fue extraño— agregó Seth y asentí

— No lo entiendo— comenté

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Seth

— Por qué es así, por qué no habla con nadie y se cierra— aclaré

— Creo que es donde no recuerda nada de su vida y que no ha convivido con nadie desde un tiempo— me explicó y lo miré confundido— Es lo que he escuchado de todos los que vienen acá. Parece que lleva un buen tiempo viviendo en las calles y perdió la memoria, de broma recuerda su nombre.

Me volteé para mirar al chico y me dio lástima que viviera por todo eso. Si a mí me pasara que no recordara nada de mi familia ni de mi vida y además tuviera que vivir en la calle no sé si hubiese sobrevivido, tal vez me habría pasado algo a los primeros días y no estaría acá. Pero el ya llevaba dos años solo en el mundo y era comprensible que fuera tan cerrado.

Después de un rato más hablando con Seth vino una enfermera llamándonos la atención porque ya era hora de dormir, apagamos las luces y me acurruque en la cama tranquilamente.

No sabía qué hora era y si había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me dormí hasta ahora pero comencé a escuchar voces y al despertar vi que se trataba de Edward y que Seth también se había despertado a causa de ellas.

—¿Qué le pasa? — pregunte con el ceño fruncido mirando a Edward que se removía en la cama y aparte sudaba.

— No sé, pero lleva un buen rato llamando a una tal Belle, Bella, no sé— dijo Seth y lo mire con el ceño fruncido. ¿Edward conoce a Bella? — Creo que llamare a la enfermera— dijo mientras apretaba el botón y la enfermera entro por la puerta, vio que tanto el chico morenito como yo estábamos bien y se acercó rápidamente a Edward que se removía sin fin en la cama. En ese momento entro también otro doctor que le pidió algo a la enfermera y esta salió rápidamente mientras el medico que quedaba con Edward y trataba de hacerle reaccionar. Cuando la chica entro de nuevo le administro algo en el suero que tenía y Edward comenzó a calmarse hasta quedar dormido tranquilamente. Le dio nuevas indicaciones y ambos salieron del cuarto después de anotar algo y decirnos que volviéramos a dormir. Me acurruque de nuevo en la cama y volví a quedarme dormido rápidamente.

Cuando unos finos rayos de luz comenzaron a colarse por las ventanas abrí los ojos y me encontré a mi madre en la silla junto a mi cama.

—Buenos días, príncipe — me dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿No trabajas? — pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

—Hoy entrare un poco más tarde para poder estar contigo ¿Cómo estás? — me pregunto.

—Mucho mejor — le conteste con una sonrisa. Giré el rostro y me encontré con Seth todavía durmiendo y la cama de Edward no estaba — ¿Y Edward? — pregunte serio.

— Tú padre se lo llevo a hacerle unas pruebas — dijo mi madre tranquilamente.

— ¿Por lo que paso anoche? — pregunté

— ¿Qué pasó anoche? — pregunté mi madre.

— Por la tarde se quedó como perdido, como ido… no sabría explicarte y cuando estuvo consciente de nuevo nos dijo que es normal que muchas veces le vienen imágenes sin sentido… — susurré.

— ¿Y en la noche? — me preguntó.

— Comenzó a llamar en sueño a una tal Belle, primero pensé que se trataba de Bella, pero no creo que la conozca, ella me habría dicho— dije.

— Jasper, tú padre y yo pensamos el llevarle al centro sería bueno para él y así no estaría en la calle ¿Qué te parece? — preguntó.

— No me parece bien— le dije y mi madre me miro sorprendida — No me mal entiendas, yo creo que lo que Edward necesita es un ambiente familiar… debería venirse a casa — le dije a mi madre.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — preguntó mi madre

— Creo que lo que le puede ayudar a Edward es estar en un lugar familiar, un lugar donde se sienta acompañado, acogido, querido— le dije— He leído unos cuantos estudios de psicología y dicen que eso es lo mejor en estos casos. Ayuda mucho más que estén en un lugar que les proporcione confianza y que de una u otra manera se le parezca a lo que tenían antes— le expliqué

— Si sabía eso, pero no sabía que es lo que pensarían ustedes ni su padre. Al menos ya se tu opinión, mi príncipe— dijo mi madre besándome la frente

— Tu sabes que siempre me ha gustado ayudar a los demás— le dije encogiéndome de hombros— El problema será mi hermana

— Eso mismo pienso yo— dijo mi madre y en ese momento vimos a mi padre entrar en el cuarto acompañado por los celadores que traían la camilla de Edward y a este tendido en la cama, mirando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor

Colocaron la cama donde estaba antes y salieron los celadores, dejando a mi padre con nosotros.

— Hola hijo— me saludó

— Hola papá— le devolví el saludo

— ¿Cómo estás? — me preguntó y le dije que bien

— Carlisle, tengo que hablar contigo— dijo mi madre y los dos salieron del lugar

Me quedé mirando a Edward que parecía cansado y que no había dormido bien. La voz quejumbrosa de alguien me sacó de mis cavilaciones y al voltearme a ver a Seth vi que este se estaba despertando y que se volteaba a vernos con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días— saludó la enfermera que nos traía el desayuno y otra que venía a controlarnos.

La segunda se acercó a nosotros y comenzó a tomar nuestras constantes vitales para anotarlas en la ficha y después irse, dejándonos solo con la chica del desayuno. Ella dejó una bandeja en cada mesa y salió del lugar, dejándonos nuevamente solos.

— ¿Cómo estas, Edward? — le preguntó Seth al chico que estaba a mi lado y que solo estaba concentrado en su desayuno

— Bien, gracias— contestó para luego beber un poco de leche que había en la bandeja

— Anoche nos asustaste y nos despertaste— le comenté y el me miró preocupado

— Lo siento, no fue mi intención— se disculpó, pero con Seth le restamos importancia— Lo bueno es que estas mejor…— después un incómodo silencio se formó entre nosotros— Edward…— lo llamé— ¿Quién es Belle? — pregunté

— No lo sé ¿Por qué preguntas? — inquirió

— Es que anoche la llamabas, pero no sabemos quién era— respondió Seth

Después de eso volvimos a quedarnos en silencio por un buen rato. Ahora había quedado más que confirmado que Edward no conocía a Bella, ni siquiera sabía a quién había estado llamando ¿Y si era alguien de su pasado? ¿Y si Edward recordaba en sueños o tenía flashes de su pasado?

Mis padres entraron en ese momento a la sala y nos sonrieron ampliamente. Por el rostro de mi madre supuse que había hablado con papá de lo que le dije y él tiene que haber aceptado. Se acercaron a nosotros tomados de la mano.

— Edward, que bueno verte con mejor cara— dijo mi madre y el asintió— Edward, tenemos algo que proponerte con Carlisle

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó asustado

— Tranquilo, no es nada malo— dijo mi padre— Estuvimos hablando con Esme y decidimos proponerte que te viniera a nuestra casa para que no sigas en las calles…— dijo mi padre e iba a continuar, pero Edward lo detuvo

— No— fue su respuesta

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó mi madre confundida

— No quiero incomodar y tampoco quiero la caridad de la gente— dijo serio— Además es obvio que a su hija no le agrado y no quiero incomodarla en su propia casa… No aceptaré

— Pero Edward…— insistió mi madre

— Ya dije que no— dijo molesto

— Mira, hagamos algo. Te voy a dar nuestra dirección y, en caso que nos necesites, puedes ir ¿Vale? — dijo mi padre entregándole un papel a Edward donde de seguro anotó la dirección de nuestra casa— Prométeme que nos buscaras si nos necesitas

Edward no hizo ni dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar el papel que mi padre dejó sobre la mesa.

Sería difícil convencerlo para que se fuera con nosotros o por lo menos al centro, pero no era imposible.

Al fin, después de unos días internado, podría irme a mi casa. Adiós a la asquerosa comida de hospital, adiós a las inyecciones, adiós a las enfermeras cuidándote cada cierto tiempo y adiós a las incómodas camas del hospital donde pasas frío porque sus mantas no cubren absolutamente nada, no protegen del frío.

Me había quejado con mi padre y la doctora por estas situaciones, pero ellos no podían hacer mucho ya que solo eran empleados del hospital y no los jefes.

— Al fin puedo salir de este lugar— dije colocándome una bufanda alrededor del cuello- Al fin libre

— Ay hijo, no es para tanto— dijo mi madre, riéndose

— Claro, como tú no tuviste que estar encerrado por tres días en este lugar— le recriminé

— Bueno Jasper, acá están tus documentos del alta— dijo la doctora entrando en el lugar— espero no tener que verte pronto por acá— me sonrió

— Lo mismo espero, doc— le dije, sonriéndole

— Bueno, me despido— dijo saliendo del lugar

— Mamá ¿Y Edward? — pregunté

— Ya le dieron el alta y se fue, ni siquiera se despidió ni nada… Se supone que vendría alguien del centro ya que, al ser menor de edad, debía quedar al cuidado de ellos, pero huyo nuevamente antes de que llegaran— dijo mi madre, apenada— Pero bueno, ya volveremos a saber de él

— Eso espero— le dije cogiendo mi bolso para colocarlo en mi hombro y salir de ese lugar con mi madre.

**_Continuará…_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

**_N/A: Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y __a __candy1928por sus reviews, a ValeryBr__ y __Mely Chi_**

**_Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión… Hasta la próxima_**


	6. Capítulo 5

**- Titulo:**Cette Vie

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer:**Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

**Esme POV**

Ya llevábamos una semana y nadie sabía nada de Edward.

Mi hijo ya había regresado a sus clases en su último año de secundaria, mi hija seguía con sus clases en la facultad de periodismo y fotografía de la universidad y Carlisle y yo habíamos vuelto al trabajo, pero hoy había decidido quedarme en la casa para terminar de arreglar unos papeles para el centro.

Estábamos haciendo unas remodelaciones y necesitábamos comprar unos materiales otras cosas necesarias. También estábamos cambiando las camas, la ropa de estas y modificando un poco los baños y casino. El comedor también estaba siendo restaurado.

— No, Marina, ya dije que eso lo veríamos más adelante. Por el momento no les podemos dar más dinero hasta que terminen con las restauraciones. Si su jefe tiene problemas con eso que le diga que hable directamente conmigo y que no mande a sus trabajadores a afrontar sus conflictos— le dije a mi ayudante por teléfono— Está bien, gracias

— ¿Problemas? — preguntó la grave voz de mi esposo entrando en el lugar y provocando que me sobresaltara un poco

— No es nada grave. Es solo que el remodelador quiere que le pague el resto, pero no puedo hacerlo si aún no terminan— le conté

— Toda la razón, mi amor— dijo dándome un cálido beso en los labios

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa y mire con el ceño fruncido a Carlisle, era muy temprano para que vinieran los chicos y no esperábamos a nadie.

—Iré a ver de quien se trata— dijo mi marido levantándose.

— Te acompaño — le dije con una sonrisa y ambos nos levantamos y bajamos las escaleras y abrimos la puerta principal de la casa.

Los dos nos quedamos sorprendidos al encontrarnos a Edward frente nuestro. Tenía un ojo amoratado y el labio partido.

— Edward — susurré acercándome a él para ver que le había pasado — ¿Qué paso? — le pregunte seria, pero el no dijo nada.

— Entra, te revisaré— le dijo mi marido y le acompañe hasta la sala mientras mi marido iba a buscar su maletín.

— ¿Qué pasó? — le pregunté de nuevo.

— Me golpearon… — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Aparte de los golpes ¿Estas bien? — susurré mirándole a los ojos.

— Estoy cansado… — contestó.

— Te fuiste antes de que vinieran a buscarte del centro— le regañé.

Mi marido comenzó a entrar por la puerta y le paó agua oxigenada a Edward para desinfectar la herida, además de algún antiséptico.

— ¿Tienes algo más aparte de estos golpes? — le preguntó Carlisle y Edward negó con un suspiro— Bueno, no creo que haya más problemas con respecto a eso— dijo Carlisle sentándose en un sillón cerca de nosotros— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

— Estaba durmiendo en un callejón cuando llegaron unos tipos ebrios y comenzaron a golpearme porque no les di dinero ¿Cómo les iba a dar si no tenía nada? — reclamó él. Se veía que estaba asustado por lo que había vivido y temblaba de miedo.

— Tranquilo, no pasa nada— le dije acariciándole las manos para que se calmara. Sus manos estaban heladas, demasiado frías— Iré a prepararte algo caliente. Estas helado.

— No se preocupe, yo ya me voy— dijo él colocándose de pie

— ¿Edward, por qué no reconsideras la propuesta que te hicimos con mi esposa? Está más que claro que no estas a salvo en las calles, que este lugar no es para ti— le dijo mi esposo

— Ya les dije que no quiero molestar, no quiero incomodar a su hija— respondió él

— Puede ser que Rosalie se moleste al principio, pero créenos que después se acostumbrará— dijo Carlisle

— Edward, no es bueno que estés en la calle. No lo estamos haciendo por caridad ni nada por el estilo, no queremos que sientas que te aprovechas de nuestra buena voluntad. Nosotros solo queremos ayudarte como nos gustaría que lo hicieran si es que fuera uno de nuestros hijos el que viviera todo lo que tú pasas— le dije

— No lo sé…— dijo pensativo

— Mira, hagamos algo ¿Por qué no te quedas por unos días y lo intentas y si no te gusta quedas en libertad para hacer lo que quieras? — le propuso Carlisle, el chico lo pensó y después asintió

**Edward POV**

Llevaba unos días en casa de los Cullen y realmente era buena gente, casi todos. Con Rosalie no conseguía entenderme del todo lo que hacía mi estancia en la casa algo incomoda.

Esme me había llevado con ella al centro comercial para comprarme ropa y después pasamos por la peluquería para cortarme el pelo. Cuando me mire al espejo, realmente no parecía yo, estaba totalmente cambiado.

Jasper era el mejor de la casa, me había enseñado a jugar a los videojuegos que el tenia y me había mostrado toda la música que tenía, sin duda la que más me había gustado era la clásica. Cuando le dije me enseño un gran piano que había en una de las habitaciones. Me contó que era de sus abuelos y que, al morir, se lo dieron a su madre. Nadie en su casa sabía tocarlo, pero no habían querido deshacerse de él. Cuando lo vi me senté en la banqueta frente a él y me sentí único, no recordaba jamás haber experimentado la sensación que sentí en ese momento, apenas toque dos teclas del piano que estaba sin afinar pero su sonido aun así me enamoro.

Carlisle, también me estaba ayudando mucho. Un día por la mañana lo vi con un periódico en sus manos. Yo eso solía utilizarlo para taparme y no pasar frio, pero él lo estaba leyendo, algo que yo no recordaba como se hacía y él me dijo que lo solucionaríamos.

Hoy iba a conocer a los amigos de los Cullen y debo admitir que estaba nervioso pues no sabía que podía pensar la gente de mí. Jasper me aseguro que debía calmarme que no pasaba nada, me ayudo a prepararme y cuando bajamos las escaleras en la sala había mucha gente que no conocía y otro a los que podía recordar.

En la sala se encontraba el hombre que recordaba haber visto la primera vez que acabe en el hospital, creo que Charlie, y también la enfermera que me había atendido, Reneé; pero no conocía a nadie más.

Pronto Esme se encargó de presentármelos. Me presento a Emmett, era un chico grandote pero tenía una expresión divertida y me saludo sin ningún problema. Al parecer era el hijo de Charlie y Reneé. Su hermana se llamaba Bella, era una chica preciosa, no recordaba haber conocido jamás alguien tan sumamente perfecto. Luego estaban Eleazar y Carmen que eran pareja y los padres de Alice. Carmen me dijo que Esme le había comentado mi problema con la lectura y prometió ayudarme en ello ya que era profesora.

Salimos al jardín y nos sentamos en la mesa que había preparada para comer, me senté en el lugar que habitualmente ocupaba junto a Jasper y comenzamos a comer.

Después de la comida con los Cullen y sus amigos decidí que lo mejor era que me fuera a mi cuarto, no quería que ellos se sintieran incómodos con mi presencia o que actuaran diferente solo porque estaba yo.

Me levanté del lugar donde estaba sentado y comencé a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, como si nada, solo concentrándome en la puerta de entrada que estaba frente a mí.

— Edward, ven— escuché que me llamaba Jasper y, al mirarlo, noté que estaba con su hermana y con sus amigos, lo chicos que me habían presentado cuando llegaron.

Comencé a caminar hacia ellos y, cuando llegué, le pregunté qué era lo que pasaba. Ellos me invitaron a sentarme a su lado y, a pesar que no estaba muy seguro en un principio, me senté junto a ellos.

— Hey, tranquilo, que no comemos— dijo el chico grandote sonriéndome— Sólo queremos conversar, conocerte más

— Yo no quiero saber nada de ti— dijo Rosalie dispuesta a irse a otro lugar, pero su hermano la cogió de la mano y ella se volvió a sentar, bufando de paso

— ¿Tu nombre de verdad es Edward? — preguntó la chica de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos del mismo tono

— No… No lo sé. Es el único nombre que recuerdo y supongo que sí es ese, no tengo otro nombre en mi mente que ese y, obvio, la gente que he conocido— le contesté

— Pero… ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de tu pasado? — preguntó Alice, o creo que así se llamaba. Solo pude negar

— Vamos… ¿Ni siquiera un poco? — inquirió el chico alto, Emmett. Solo volví a negar.

— Los únicos recuerdos que tengo son después de haberme despertado en el callejón hace unos años— le respondí

— ¿Despertaste en un callejón? ¿Y tu familia? — sólo pude responderle con algunos gestos a Alice

— No sé nada de ellos. No sé si viven, si murieron o si alguna vez tuve una, de verdad no lo sé. Solo sé que me desperté esa noche en el callejón en New York, con solo mis pantalones puestos, sin documentos, nada de dinero y mal herido— les conté

— ¿Y qué hiciste después? — preguntó Bella

— Comencé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, dejándome llevar por mis pies— le contesté— Caminé y caminé hasta que llegué a un centro parecido al de su madre…— les dije después mirando a Jasper y a Rosalie— Ahí me curaron y me dieron ropa y comida, pero sentía que no pertenecía allí, que tenía que irme de ese lugar y seguir buscando de donde venía… Para ese momento yo ya no tenía recuerdos.

— Que triste— dijo Alice— ¿Y qué ha pasado durante todo este tiempo?

— Pues… Vagar— le respondí— Comencé a caminar por la calles, a dormir en callejones y comer lo poco que a veces encontraba

— Pero… ¿No intentaste hacer algo más? ¿Buscar de dónde venías? — preguntó Emmett

— Lo intenté, pero ¿Cómo ayudas a alguien que no recuerda nadie? ¿Cómo le ayudas a alguien que no hace más que estorbar en la sociedad? — le pregunté— Para las demás personas somos gente que no tiene que ser ayudada, que estamos en esa situación porque así lo queremos— dije mirando mis manos

— No todos piensan así— dijo Bella— En tu caso no es porque quieras estar en la calle, es porque no tienes nada más

— Lamentablemente, no todos piensan así— le dije encogiéndome de hombros

— ¿Y cómo viviste todos estos años? — preguntó Jasper

— Al principio estaba solo, vagando y sin comer, pero después de un tiempo encontré o más bien me encontró un señor de mayor edad… Joseph Mellark. Él era un famoso arquitecto… O lo fue. Tenía mucho dinero y una vida que cualquiera desearía, pero enfermó de párkinson a una edad muy temprana y esto le impidió seguir con su trabajo, su pasión. Con el pasar de los años su esposa, Kristen, falleció de cáncer de mamas y eso lo destruyó, pero lo que terminó con su cordura fue el desaire que le hicieron sus hijos. Ellos se olvidaron de él y lo dejaron caer en desgracia, quedando vagando por las calles al perder todo por lo que tanto trabajó— comencé a relatarles— Él fue quien me acogió y se encargó de que no me ocurriera nada en las calles. El me enseñó lo que había aprendido y me cuidó.

— ¿Y qué pasó con él? ¿Dónde está? — preguntó Bella

— No lo sé— le respondí— Él se fue un día a buscar algo para que comiéramos y no regresó. Comencé a buscarlo temiendo que le hubiese pasado algo y un señor que siempre nos veía por el lugar me dijo que se había ido con un joven de unos 30 años. Al parecer era uno de sus hijos y que él había estado buscándolo, pero no supe más de él. Después de eso comencé mi viaje solo nuevamente.

— ¿Pasaste mucha hambre en las calles? — preguntó Emmett

— A veces si, a veces no— le contesté— Depende del día. Habían personas que a veces te daban un poco de comida cuando se compadecían de ti, pero eran los menos. El resto de las veces me quedaba cerca de los restaurantes para poder comer un poco de las sobras que tiraban a la basura.

Los chicos se estremecieron al oír eso y no pudieron evitar mirar la mesa repleta de platos sucios que habíamos utilizado para la comida. Luego volvieron a centrar su mirada en mí, apenados por todo lo que habían escuchado e mi relato.

Por mi parte solo pude sonreírles y me disculpé para irme al cuarto que me había designado sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza de la mañana volvía a aparecer. Caminé lentamente hacia la puerta de entrada, pero antes de llegar a tocar el pomo de esta una puntada atravesó mi cabeza de extremo a extremo, haciendo que callera de rodillas frente a la puerta.

— ¡Edward! — me llamaron, pero después dejé de escucharlos

— _Edward, Edward_—_ me llamaba una pequeña niña a lo lejos_

— _Ven a acá, pequeñuela_—_ le dije cogiéndola en mis brazos_— _¿Qué es lo que sucede?_

— _Mamá me quere bañar, pero no quero_—_ refunfuñó ella, sentada sobre mis piernas_

— _Pero debes bañarte, pequeña loquilla_—_ traté de convencerla haciéndole cosquillas y dándole besitos en la mejilla y su cabello_

— _Pero no quero_—_ volvió a quejarse con un puchero en sus labios_

— _Ven acá, Belle, tu hermano no te salvará esta vez_—_ dijo una mujer de cabello castaño apareciendo en el lugar_—_ Vamos a bañarnos, pequeña chanchita_

— _¡No!_ —_ gritó ella soltándose de mi agarre y comenzando a correr por la gran sala en donde estábamos_—_ ¡Papito!_ —_ corrió a través del umbral_

_La dama y yo nos reíamos fuertemente de la pequeña de unos pocos años de edad que había salido corriendo del lugar. Luego ella se acercó a mí y me besó en la frente._

— _Te quiero, mi príncipe_—_ dijo para luego salir del lugar._

**_Continuará…_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

_**N/A: Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y **__**a **__**candy1928 por sus reviews.**_

_**Para los que les interese saber, ahora voy a actualizar la historia los fines de semana ya que regresé a la universidad y esta me ocupa por completo mi tiempo en la semana. Espero que me entiendan y sean pacientes, en ningún caso dejaré la historia de lado.**_

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión… Hasta la próxima**_


	7. Capítulo 6

- **Titulo:**Cette Vie

-** Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

- **Disclaimer:**Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

- **Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

- Algo que deben saber:

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

— Edward, Edward ¿Me escuchas? — escuché que me llamaban y volví a la realidad— Edward... — escuché de nuevo y comencé abrir los ojos — ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Carlisle, que era el que se encontraba frente a mí.

— Sí... — murmuré confuso — No es nada... — le dije y me puse en pie — Voy al cuarto — le dije caminando hacía el dormitorio donde me estaba quedando ya que me habían recostado en el salón.

Podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre mí, analizando cada uno de mis pasos, pero poco me importaba en ese momento. Me sentía como el bicho raro al que todo el mundo observa esperando a ver qué es lo que hace.

Cuando llegué al cuarto me tiré sobre el mullido colchón y coloqué una almohada sobre mi rostro, pensando en que era lo que había pasado.

Había visto antes a esta señora y a esa niña en imágenes parecidas a estas, pero no sabía quiénes era. Siempre esperaba poder saber aunque fuera sus nombres, pero no sabía cuál era, con suerte sabía que la niña se llamaba o le decían Belle.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve acostado sobre la cama ni cuando me quedé dormido, solo volví a la realidad cuando sentí que tocaban a la puerta insistentemente y que me llamaban desde afuera. Perezosamente me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta, encontrándome con Jasper. El me miró preocupado y me preguntó por qué no contestaba.

— Lo siento, me quedé dormido— le dije restregándome los ojos aun cansado

— Vale…— dijo sin creerme mucho, pero era la verdad— Venía a invitarte para que vieras una película con nosotros— me explicó

— No quiero molestar— le dije y el me cogió del brazo, arrastrándome afuera

— No molestas y deja de decir eso ¿Vale? — me dijo y bajamos las escaleras hasta donde estaban todos los demás.

Bajé tras Jasper hasta el salón donde estaban todos y me senté en el sillón individual a ver la película, pero no le preste mucho atención, no la vi interesante.

—Edward — me llamó Carmen y le miré — ¿Qué te parece si mañana empezamos con las clases? — me preguntó y asentí mirando mis manos. Ella comenzó a hacerme preguntas según ella para ver de lo que me acordaba o que no recordaba, pero finalmente decidió comenzar por el principio, caligrafía.

Después de un rato se marcharon todos dejándonos en la casa solo a los Cullen y a mí. Me fui al cuarto de nuevo, la verdad no tenía ganas de estar en la sala.

Al llegar a este tomé mi pijama y me fui al baño para darme una cálida ducha. Después me cepillé los dientes y me fui a la cama mientras me secaba el cabello con una toalla un poco más pequeña. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

— Adelante— le dije y Esme entró en el cuarto

— Permiso, Edward— pidió y le indiqué que pasara— Quería saber cómo estabas después de lo que pasó

— Estoy bien, no fue nada. Solo me maree un poco, pero estoy mejor— le dije

— Me alegro— me sonrió— Si te llegas a sentir mal no dudes en avisarnos— me informó y asentí— Bueno, te dejo para que descanses. Adiós.

— Adiós— me despedí y, después de dejar la toalla colgada en una silla, me recosté en mi cama.

Durante toda la noche volví a soñar con la señora y la niña de la tarde. Se me aparecían a cada momento en mis sueños y no me dejaban descansar tranquilo.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron por la ventana me levanté y me vestí para bajar a desayunar, encontrándome con Esme y con Carlisle en la cocina, desayunando. Al parecer este no tenía turno hoy y Esme entraba más tarde a su trabajo.

— Buenos días, Edward— me saludaron los dos

— Buenos días— les dije de regreso

— ¿Quieres desayunar? — me preguntó Esme y asentí. Ella comenzó a servirme una taza de leche chocolatada y unas tostadas, las que de seguro me calentarían del frío que hacía en este lugar.

Sentía como Carlisle y ella me miraban a cada gesto o movimiento que hacía y eso me intimidaba un poco, pero estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo hiciera, así que no le presté mayor atención. El señor Cullen me preguntó cómo me sentía el día de hoy después del susto que les había hecho pasar el día de ayer, pero la verdad es que estaba mucho mejor y me disculpé por haberlos asustado.

Después de desayunar le ayudé a Esme a arreglar un poco la casa hasta que, a eso de las doce del mediodía, llegó Carmen, la amiga de los señores Cullen. Ella me saludó alegremente, como nunca antes lo había hecho alguien desconocido, y le devolvía el gesto.

— Bueno, espero que estés ansioso por comenzar— me dijo con una sonrisa y asentí— ¿Esme, donde podemos estudiar? — le preguntó a la señora Cullen

— Bueno, está el estudio, el comedor… Pueden ir donde quieran o donde estén más cómodos— le respondió

— Muy bien, creo que nos quedaremos en el comedor ¿Qué piensas, Edward? — me preguntó y yo solo me encogí de hombros— Vamos cariño, si me hablas te juro que no me molestaré. De hecho lo haré si es que no lo haces— se burló con una sonrisa

— Esta bien— le dije y ella sonrió aún más, para comenzar a caminar hacia el comedor

Al entrar en el lugar nos sentamos en las sillas y ella comenzó a sacar unos libros, cuadernos y lápices

Comenzó a enseñarme desde lo más básico, según dijo ella, así que partimos con las letras y números. Me enseñó a hacerlos de buena manera y muchas otras cosas, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que esto yo ya lo sabía, que ya lo había visto en otra ocasión.

— ¿Entiendes?- escuché que me preguntaba, pero mi mente estaba en otra cosa— ¿Edward, entendiste?... ¿Edward?

— _Odio esto_—_ dijo un niño, molesto. Tenía aproximadamente unos diez años y se veía realmente enojado_

— _Vamos, Edward, no te puedes molestar porque no te salgan los ejercicios_—_ dijo un señor de unos 30 años, no más que eso. Su cabello castaño claro estaba revuelto de una manera uniforme, dándole cierta seriedad, pero a la vez un toque de diversión. Una incipiente barba comenzaba a definir sus facciones y sus llamativos ojos azules deslumbraban a cualquiera._

— _Pero es que no me sale, papá. Odio que no me salga_—_ dijo el niño, molesto_

— _Lo se hijo, pero estas recién aprendiendo y es lógico que no te salgan_—_ le dijo nuevamente su padre_—_ Mira, porque no te relajas un poco y ya verás que después te saldrán_—_ le aconsejó_

— _Y yo sé cómo hacer que se relajen_—_ dijo una mujer, acompañada de una niña, entrando en la sala. Eran la misma mujer y niña que veía constantemente en sus sueños y recuerdos_—_ Vamos a ver una película al cine y después a comer a un restaurante_

— _¡Sí!_ —_ gritaron los dos niños, comenzando a saltar por todos lados_

— _No sabes cuánto te amo, mi hermosa reina Elizabeth_—_ dijo el hombre abrazando a la mujer_

— _Y yo a ti, mi rey Edward_—_ le dijo ella besándola_

— _¡Qué asco!_ —_ exclamaron los dos niños haciendo muecas y luego riéndose_

— Edward… Edward… — escuché que me llamaban y parece que volví a la realidad. Estaba recostado sobre el sofá y Carmen me miraba seria — ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te sientes bien? — me preguntó.

— Me… me duele la cabeza… — susurré intentando incorporarme.

— Quédate recostado. Estate tranquilo — me dijo colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros— ¿Qué te paso? — me preguntó.

— No sé… — susurré.

— Ya estamos aquí — escuché al señor Cullen.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Esme, acercándose a mí.

— Le estaba explicando unos ejercicios y de repente se quedó mirando a la nada y se desvaneció— respondió Carmen.

— Estoy bien— traté de calmarlos, levantándome del sofá.

— Edward, ya es la segunda vez— me dijo Carlisle, tratando de volver a sentarme en el sofá, pero me resistí.

— Creo que recordé algo, es solo eso— les dije y ellos me miraron intrigados— ¿Podemos seguir? — le pregunté a Carmen dejando todo terminado. Ella asintió y comenzamos a caminar de regreso al comedor donde habíamos estado estudiando.

Me senté en la silla en la que había estado hace un momento, pero en cuanto vi los libros y todo lo que estaba frente a mí no tuve necesidad de seguir estudiando. Carmen me enseñaba todo, pero yo ya lo sabía. No se cómo, pero no me tenían que decir nada de esto para que lo recordara.

— Creo…- llamé la atención de todos— creo que ya no es necesario que me enseñe, señora Yuranovich— le dije y ella me miró intrigada

— ¿Por qué no, Edward? ¿Acaso ya no quieres aprender? — me preguntó y negué— ¿Entonces?

— Creo… que ya se me todo esto— le dije y su expresión se hizo más curiosa aún

Tomó otro libro de dónde sacó unos ejercicios de matemática y me pidió que los desarrollara, lo que pude hacer sin mayores problemas y bajo su atenta mirada. Luego tomó otro texto y me dictó unas palabras para que las escribiera. No me costó para nada y hasta mi caligrafía había mejorado.

— Esto es increíble— dijo Carmen, anonadada

— ¿Cuándo aprendiste eso? — preguntó Carlisle

— No lo sé. Solo sé que después de lo que pasó ya recordaba cómo hacer estas cosas— le contesté

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que recordaste, Edward? — preguntó Esme

— Yo… recordé el rostro de mis padres y de una niña, pero no sé quién era ella— le contesté

— ¿Algo más? — preguntó ahora Carmen

— Si… Sus nombres— le contesté

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Esme, ilusionada. Asentí levemente— ¿Y?

— Mi padre se llama igual que yo… Edward. Mi madre se llama Elizabeth y la niña a la que veo le dicen Belle— le conté

— ¿Habías recordado más cosas? —me preguntó Esme.

— Si he tenido más recuerdos, sueños… pero no les di importancia… — le expliqué.

— ¿Por eso los dolores de cabeza? — preguntó Carlisle.

— Tal vez… — le dije.

— Edward, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos con un psicólogo? — me preguntó Esme.

— Sí, es buena idea tal vez él te ayude a seguir recordando— estuvo de acuerdo Carlisle.

— Puede ser… — dije dubitativo.

Ellos vieron que no estaba demasiado convencido con eso, pero aun así me dijeron que, si llegaba a aceptarlo en algún momento, solo tenía que decires y ellos buscarían a uno que me pudiera ayudar a recordar todo lo que necesitaba para volver a ser el de antes.

Carmen, al ver que ya no la necesitaba, se fue a su casa y nos dejó a nosotros en la casa. Esme también se fue a su trabajo y Carlisle se quedó conmigo, aunque no hablábamos demasiado, no sé si era porque aún no estábamos en confianza o porque, definitivamente, no congeniábamos. Además había que decir que aún me sentía mal después de haber recordado, me dolía demasiado la cabeza como para pensar o si quiera intentar hacer algo.

Solo esperaba poder recordar de una vez por todas que era lo que ocurría conmigo, quien era y que es lo que hacía antes de que perdiera la memoria. Algo había cambiado en este tiempo que me hacía recordar más, pero eso era lo que necesitaba para volver a ser el de antes.

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

_**N/A: Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y **__**a **__**candy1928 por sus reviews y LoolecP.**_

_**Para los que les interese saber, ahora voy a actualizar la historia los fines de semana ya que regresé a la universidad y esta me ocupa por completo mi tiempo en la semana. Espero que me entiendan y sean pacientes, en ningún caso dejaré la historia de lado.**_

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión… Hasta la próxima**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**- Titulo: **Cette Vie

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

Habían pasado una semana y algo más desde que los dolores de cabeza habían comenzado y desde que había comenzado a ir con el psicólogo. Ahora atribuía la jaqueca a mis constantes consultas con él para poder recordar, lo que hacía que mi cabeza trabajara mucho más que antes.

Seguía viviendo con los Cullen quienes, debo admitir, eran demasiado amables al dejar entrar a un extraño a su casa. Ahora la relación con Rosalie no era la mejor, pero al menos ya no me esquivaba siempre que podía y cenábamos juntos en la misma mesa.

También tengo que admitir que los amigos de los señores Cullen y sus hijos eran agradables. Ellos trataban de hacerme sentir como en casa y, cada vez que podían, me invitaban a sus salidas, comidas o cosas por el estilo. Incluso había sido invitado al cumpleaños de Emmett que había sido hace poco.

— Vamos Edward— dijo Bella llamándome para que me subiera al auto, al que ya me había acostumbrado después de unas cuantas veces mareado arriba de este.

Hoy iríamos al centro comercial con los chicos ya que iríamos al cine a ver una película que estaba recién estrenándose y que nos tenía a todos con ganas de verla.

Al llegar al centro comercial fuimos directamente a la taquilla para comprar las entradas mientras Rosalie, Alice y Bella iban a comprar las golosinas, palomitas y gaseosas. Luego fuimos a la sala donde veríamos la película y nos sentamos en nuestros puestos.

La película comenzó y nos mantuvo entretenidos en todo momento, a pesar de lo lleno que estaba la sala y de la gente que no paraba de hablar, sobre todo los niños pequeños que le decían a sus padres que querían tal o cual cosa y ellos salían para dárselas.

Cuando acabó estuvimos dando vueltas, acompañamos a las chicas a comprarse algunas cosas y después fuimos a comer algo y más tarde irnos a nuestras casas.

— La película estuvo excelente, pero la señora que estaba atrás de nosotros no se callaba— comentó Emmett

— Sí. Y después, para rematarla, dice que no entendió la película ¿Cómo la va a entender si no se quedó callada en ningún momento?— comentó Rosalie, molesta y haciéndonos reír a todos.

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden? — dijo el garzón que nos atendería el día de hoy y algo se me hizo familiar en su rostro.

— _Quiero que me traiga una copa de su mejor champagne y jugos para los chicos— pidió mi padre al garzón que nos atendía esa noche— Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hija y quiero celebrar como se debe_

— _¿Y para comer, señor? — le preguntó_

— _Queremos la especialidad del chef. Sorpréndanos como siempre lo hacen acá— respondió él tendiéndole la carta nuevamente._

— _Por supuesto, señor— dijo el señor recogiendo las cartas y yéndose del lugar_

_La cena continuó sin problemas. Era el cumpleaños de Belle y ella… Era mi hermana._

_-.-.-.-_

_¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué ahora estábamos en un auto? ¿De dónde había salido tan lujoso carro? ¿Dónde estaba mi cinturón de seguridad?_

— _¡Cuidado Edward!_ —_ gritó mi madre y solo fui consciente de unas luces que se acercaban al auto_

_El auto chocó contra un camión cinco veces más grande que el auto en el que íbamos y sentí los vidrios explotando contra mi cuerpo, cortándome en varias partes e incrustándose en algunas heridas. El frío asfalto chocó en uno de mis costados y mi cabeza dio un rebote en el suelo, dejándome en la seminconsciencia._

_Sentía como alguien me arrastraba por el suelo y luego me dejaba tirado. Estaba revisando mis bolsillos, quitando mis zapatos y chaqueta ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Qué estaba sacando?_

— _Edward…_—_ fue lo último que escuché hasta que la inconciencia me llevó por completo_

No sabía dónde me encontraba, pero me sentía tranquilo, todo estaba oscuro y todavía no podía creer lo que mi cabeza me acababa de mostrar.

—Edward… — escuché que me llamaban, pero no podía reconocer la voz, no sabía quién era. Poco a poco las voces se fueron haciendo más claras y no solo reconocí la voz de Carlisle sino también la de Reneé, parpadee un par de veces y abrí los ojos.

— Edward tranquilo, debes calmarte— escuche que me decían y hasta que no fui consciente de todo no me di cuenta de que está hiperventilando, había perdido a mi padres, a mi hermana pequeña, lo había perdido todo… No podía creerlo, me había quedado solo en la vida, en este mundo, no le importaba a nadie porque nadie me había buscado, nadie quería saber de mí, nadie se había interesado.

— Calma Edward… — susurró Reneé, pero no podía calmarme ¡Estaba solo!

Poco a poco sentí que me estaba quedando dormido de nuevo, pero esta vez no apareció ninguna imagen, simplemente oscuridad, tranquilidad, paz.

**Carlisle POV **

Los chicos habían tenido que llamar a una ambulancia de urgencia porque Edward se desmayó mientras pedían algo para comer. Todos llegaron muy preocupados y no sabían que hacer.

En cuanto me lo informaron por teléfono me preparé para atender a Edward.

Ahora le habíamos tenido que sedar ya que se había puesto muy nervioso al despertar.

— Quiero una TAC, una resonancia magnética, eco-encefalograma, electroencefalograma— dije y todos los enfermeros y celadores de la sala se pusieron en marcha.

Definitivamente este había sido el peor desmayo que había sufrido Edward desde que estaba con nosotros y eso ya me estaba preocupando. No era normal que esto estuviera sucediendo y eso me preocupaba.

A pesar que en un principio no estaba de acuerdo en que él se viniera a vivir con nosotros, Esme me terminó convenciendo y, con el pasar del tiempo, aprendí a quererlo como si fuera uno de mis hijos. Él había congeniado muy bien con Jasper y hasta lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento en el que se sumergía. Él era demasiado tímido y con Edward para conversar se había soltado mucho más.

— ¿Qué crees que le puede estar pasando? — me preguntó Reneé

— La verdad, no lo sé— admití, realmente preocupado— ¿Los chicos? — le pregunté

— Deben estar en la sala de espera. Los quise mandar a las casas, pero ninguno me hizo caso— me comentó y asentí

— Iré a decirles como está— le informé y ella asintió

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos del hospital hasta que llegué a donde estaban todos los chicos y mis hijos. Ellos, en cuanto me vieron, se incorporaron y vinieron corriendo a donde yo estaba. Se notaba que estaban realmente preocupados por Edward, incluso Rosalie lo estaba.

— ¿Cómo esta Edward, papá? — preguntó Rose

— Ahora esta sedado. Se despertó muy agitado y tuvimos que sedarlo o se volvería a desmayar— le respondí— Ahora mismo le están haciendo unos estudios que mande para saber por qué los desmayos y los constantes dolores de cabeza

— ¿Pero va a estar bien? — preguntó Bella

— Eso espero— le dije con una leve sonrisa— ¿Alguien me puede decir que fue lo que pasó?

— Estábamos cenando en un restaurante, el mismo al que vamos siempre, y él se quedó mirando fijamente a Michael, el mesero. De la nada sus ojos comenzaron a irse hacia atrás y de no ser porque Emmett alcanzó a cogerlo, se hubiese caído de lleno de la silla para chocar en el suelo— comenzó Alice

— Comenzamos a tratar de despertarlo y la gente trataba de ayudarnos, pero nada resultaba. Al final llamamos a la ambulancia y lo trajimos a acá— terminó mi hijo

— ¿Y no saben que puede ser lo que haya pasado por su mente? ¿No dijo nada mientras estaba inconsciente? — les pregunté

— No hacía más que gemir y removerse incómodo, pero nada más que eso— dijo Emmett— Parecía como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla o algo por el estilo.

— Papá… ¿Y si no tiene nada? — preguntó Jasper y pensé lo mismo en mi cabeza ¿Y si no tenía nada?

— Esperaremos a que despierte a ver qué le pasa— dije y ellos asintieron suspirando – Me vuelvo al trabajo. Si pasa cualquier cosa les aviso— les dije, ellos asintieron y yo entré de nuevo. Estuve con diferentes pacientes hasta que me dijeron que Edward ya había llegado y que tenían ya el resultado, camine hasta el box, mire los resultados una y otra vez, Edward parecía estar perfecto. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba parpadeando, me acerque a la camilla para tratar de calmarlo por si despertaba como antes.

— Edward… — susurré pero él no me contesto, simplemente me miró asustado — Tranquilo, soy yo, Carlisle — le dije para calmarle. El miró todo el cuarto hasta llegar a Reneé que le sonrió igual— ¿Cómo te sientes?— le pregunté tranquilamente.

—Carlisle… — escuché la voz de mi esposa desde la puerta y le miré confundido al darme cuenta que de verdad estaba ahí

— ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Quién te dejo entrar? – le pregunté.

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó evitando mis preguntas

— Eso estoy comprobando— dije mirando de nuevo a Edward. Comenzamos a preguntarle cosas y él decía que estaba bien, pero que la cabeza le dolía horrores. Me sorprendí cuando fue capaz de decirme su apellido, Masen, se llamaba Edward Masen.

— Bueno, pues viendo que no tienes nada mal, te daré el alta y nos vamos para casa— le dije a Edward y el asintió— Mientras te arreglas voy hacer una llamada— dije saliendo del box y sacando el teléfono.

— ¿Sucede algo Carlisle? — me preguntó Charlie contestando al otro lado de la línea.

— Amigo, necesito que me hagas un favor— le dije y aceptó— Necesito que localices toda la información posible sobre Edward Masen— le dije.

— ¿Recordó su apellido? — me preguntó y le expliqué lo que había sucedido— No te preocupes, ahora mismo me pongo en ello— me dijo y cortamos la llamada para cuando todos salían del cuarto.

— ¿Listos? — pregunté y ellos asintieron

Comenzamos a caminar hacia afuera mientras que Edward iba sentado en una silla de ruedas siendo empujado por un celador. Este nos acompañó hasta el estacionamiento y, como ya había terminado mi turno, me fui con ellos a la casa y así podría estar pendiente de lo que ocurriera con Edward.

Al llegar a la casa le ayudamos a entrar y lo llevamos hasta su cuarto para que descansara. Él se quedó dormido casi de inmediato y nosotros salimos para ir a conversar a la sala.

Les contamos a los chicos lo que habíamos sabido por el mismo chico y Jasper pareció que sabía algo, ya que salió corriendo hacia su cuarto y volvió al poco tiempo con su tablet. Comenzó a buscar algo en ella y luego la volteó.

— Por eso se me hacía conocido un poco— dijo Jasper— Una vez lo vi en una noticia y después se me olvidó

Tomé la tablet que me pasaba mi hijo y vi lo que me mostraba. La noticia trataba de unos nuevos programas de computación que se habían lanzado y en la fotografía salía el dueño de la compañía y, más atrás, salía un sujeto de cabello castaño y un joven de unos doce años aproximadamente. Él era igual a Edward.

En ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y, al ver la pantalla, vi que se trataba de Charlie. Contesté de inmediato y comencé a hablar con él.

— Ya tengo todo— dijo en cuanto contesté— Iré ahora para allá

— Esta bien— le dije y colgué

— ¿Quién era? — preguntó Esme

— Era Charlie. Ya tiene toda la información de Edward y vendrá para acá— le comenté y seguimos viendo noticias de Edward, incluso aquella donde su familia falleció.

A la media hora llegó Charlie con una carpeta en sus manos y se vino a la sala con nosotros para que revisáramos los documentos.

— Bueno, tengo que admitir que quedé impresionado cuando comencé a leer la información— dijo entregándonos algunos papeles— Edward Anthony Masen Frost, nació el 20 de Junio de 1995, va a cumplir 18 años dentro de un mes más y es dueño del 50% de una compañía de programas y productos electrónicos… Masen Company… Este chico tiene más dinero que cabello en su cabeza y ni siquiera lo recordaba.

— ¿Y familia? — preguntó Esme

— Un tío y una tía— respondió— James Masen y Victoria Pettit… Ellos se hicieron cargo de la empresa cuando la familia murió

— Pero… ¿No lo buscaron? Se supone que Edward está muerto, pero ¿Qué cuerpo enterraron si él no lo está en realidad? — dijo mi hijo

— No tengo ni la menor idea, pero al menos ahora sabemos quién es, de donde viene y que fue lo que le pasó— dijo Rosalie

— ¿Y qué ocurrió con su familia? — pregunté, ya que Edward solo nos había comentado a grandes rasgos lo que ocurrió

— Esa noche en que todo ocurrió habían salido a cenar con su familia para celebrar el cumpleaños de su pequeña hermana, Anabelle, y luego se fueron a su casa. Cuando iban de camino un camionero que llevaba una gran carga se salió de su pista, impactando el auto en el que ellos iban. La madre y la hermana de Edward fallecieron al instante y el padre, después de un mes en coma, falleció.

— ¿Y qué dice el informe de Edward? — pregunté

— Según el informe él iba en el auto y también falleció al instante y el cuerpo quedó irreconocible ¿Cómo hicieron para que saliera esto? No tengo idea, pero sí sé que esto me huele a gato encerrado— respondió mi amigo— A mí me huele a que aquí hubo movidas de dinero para quedarse con todo.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — preguntó Esme

— No lo sé, solo lo intuyo— le respondió y mis hijos asintieron

— No podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas— les dije— Por ahora debemos tratar de contactar a la familia de Edward, informarles que su sobrino está bien, que está vivo.

Cuando pasó un rato Edward bajo las escaleras, estaba serio y se le veía apenado. Había pasado de no recordar nada a revivir la muerte de su familia, eso había tenido que ser doloroso.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunto mi esposa acercándose a él.

— Bien… creo… — susurró sentándose.

— Edward, averiguamos más cosas sobre ti— dijo Charlie y el joven lo miró para que continuara— Tienes dos tíos, James y Victoria. Trataremos de contactar con ellos pues piensan que falleciste… Aparte eres dueño de la mitad de una empresa y de mucho dinero. Edward, eres millonario- dijo Charlie.

— Pero no tienen mi cuerpo… ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso? — preguntó extrañado— ¿Tengo dinero? —

— Eso parece, y mucho por lo que se ve— le dije.

— Necesito pensar…— dijo poniéndose en pie— Estaré en el jardín— dijo saliendo de la casa.

Edward estuvo un buen rato solo en el jardín, ninguno quisimos molestarlo, seguramente estaba siendo un momento difícil y necesitaba pensar. Al rato escuchamos el coche y entraron todos los chicos que después que les dijera que tenía que hacerle pruebas a Edward se fueron a casa de Alice porque tenía que hacer un trabajo y los demás les acompañaron para estar distraídos.  
— ¿Qué paso? — preguntó Emmett llegando al salón.

— Edward ya recuerda quien es, de donde viene, que pasó con su familia… ya recuerda todo – les dije.

— ¿En serio? – pregunto Alice

— Sí, pero descubrió cosas que tal vez le dolieron y necesita pensar bien — dijo mi esposa.

Estuvimos hablando tranquilamente de lo descubierto comentándole a los chicos para que supieran, de un momento a otro Bella se levantó y salió de casa, nadie se dio cuenta, pero tanto Esme como yo nos percatamos hacia donde era su dirección, me levanté y Esme vino tras de mi alegando que íbamos a mirar unas cosas y me asomé al ventanal de la cocina por donde podíamos ver a Edward y Bella.

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

_**N/A: Si, doble capítulo este fin de semana y es que aproveché que no tuve tantas cosas en la universidad para poder relajarme un poquito y subirles un regalito. **_

_**Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y **__**a **__**candy1928 por su review y a caritofornasier y Marce Capuccino.**_

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión… Hasta la próxima**_


	9. Capítulo 8

**- Titulo:**Cette Vie

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer:**Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

**Bella POV**

Cuando todos estuvieron distraídos me levante y salí al jardín. Quería hablar con Edward, asegurarle que estaba con él y que lo apoyaría en lo que necesitara. Me acerque a él y sin decir nada me senté a su lado.

—Hola— le dije mirando al rio como él estaba haciendo.

—Hola— susurro él.

— ¿Cómo estás? — le pregunté

— ¿Cómo estarías tu si no recuerdas nada de tu vida y de repente te enteras de que tus padres y Emmett fallecieron? — inquirió

— Hecha polvo— le respondí con un suspiro, me tense solo de pensar que eso me pasara a mí.

— Pues así estoy yo… — me dijo.

— Edward… — le llamé y me miró a los ojos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron mientras yo le sostenía la mano, fue una sensación increíble y maravillosa — A mí siempre me vas a tener a tu lado y no me gusta verte triste — le dije acercándose para abrazarlo.

Dejé que se recostara en mis piernas mientras acariciaba su cabello, que a pesar de haber estado descuidado en estos dos años, era sedoso y te invitaba a acariciarlo hasta el cansancio.

Sentí un par de gotas caer en mi pantalón y al revisar con cuidado vi que estaba llorando en completo silencio. No hice otra cosa más que seguir pasando mis manos por su cabello en un intento de reconfortarlo.

Escuché los pasos de alguien que se acercaba lentamente hasta donde estábamos nosotros y, al mirar, vi a Alice mirándonos con tristeza. Le dije que necesitaba un momento para él y ella asintió, volviendo a entrar a la casa donde estaban todos los demás, conversando y esperando a que volviéramos a ingresar en la casa. Le pregunté si quería hacerlo, pero me respondió que aún no por lo que nos quedamos aquí.

No sé cuantos segundos, minutos u horas pasamos ahí. Solo fui consciente de mí alrededor cuando mi madre llegó a mi lado para decirme que ya debíamos irnos a la casa y, cuando fui a moverme, noté que Edward estaba dormido sobre mis piernas. Ella se acercó lentamente hasta el chico y comenzó a despertarlo con delicadeza para que no se fuera a sobresaltar. Después de un par de intentos lo logró y él se levantó de su lugar. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, lo que lo hacía ver adorable, pero a la vez te deprimía.

Le dijimos que debíamos irnos y el asintió para luego despedirse de nosotros. Nos pidió que lo despidiéramos de mi padre y Emmett, para luego volver a sentarse en el pasto del jardín de los Cullen, mirando la luna que ya estaba alta en el cielo a esa altura de la noche.

Quisimos pedirle que entrara, pero sabíamos que necesitaba su tiempo. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa y nos despedimos de todo para irnos, no sin antes decirle a los Cullen que Edward aún estaba afuera. Carlisle nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos y nos fuimos.

**Esme POV**

— Carlisle, no podemos dejar que este allá afuera hasta tan tarde… Va a enfermar— le dije a mi esposo abrazándolo por la cintura mientras veíamos a Edward sentado en el pasto y afirmando sus piernas

— Pero debemos dejarlo tranquilo. El necesita tiempo para procesar todo lo que ha recordado— dijo el después de darme un beso en la cabeza

— Lo sé, pero no me gusta verlo así. Imagínate, si antes era cerrado ahora lo será más— comenté mientras caminábamos para ir a sentarnos a un sillón cerca de la chimenea.

— Eso es lo que temo— siguió mi esposo y lo miré intrigada— Ya nos había costado bastante que Edward nos tuviera confianza y no pidiera perdón o pidiera todo en casa, que se sintiera uno, que no pensara que molestaba… Ahora él va a volver a como era antes… Retrocederemos

— Ojala no sea así— rogué abrazándolo

Después de unos minutos me preocupó que Edward no entrara a la casa, así que fui a buscarlo para que lo hiciera. Él no se podía quedar toda la noche fuera con el frío que hacia. Tomé mi abrigo y me lo coloqué, para luego coger uno para el chico y salir de la casa hacia el patio trasero, donde él estaba sentado.

Caminé lentamente hacia él hasta que estuve a su lado. El ni siquiera se inmutó. Suspiré y aclaré mi voz en un intento de que reaccionara, pero no funcionó, así que solo me senté a su lado y toqué su hombro.

— Lo siento, no quería asustarte— le dije cuando él se sobresaltó por mi toqué

— No hay problema, es solo que no la escuché… Lo siento— se disculpó

— No tienes que disculparte por nada— le dije acariciándole el brazo— Edward…— lo llamé para que me mirara, pero no lo hizo— Edward, mírame— le pedí y ahora sí lo hizo— Cariño, yo sé que todo lo que has recordado es muy fuerte, pero sabes que nos vas a tener a nosotros para lo que necesites, siempre vamos a estar contigo. Además, tienes tíos. De seguro ellos te han extrañado demasiado todos estos años y deben estar tristes al pensar que estás muerto— dije tratando de animarlo haciéndole ver que si tenía una familia y que de seguro ellos lo querían

— No sé qué tanto me extrañen, señora— dijo el desviando su mirada a sus manos— Si no me han buscado siendo que no había cuerpo…

— Pero a lo mejor si… No sabemos si es que sabían si no hay cuerpo o no, Edward… eso lo sabremos cuando los contactemos para avisarles que estas acá— le dije, pero él no me miró y solo el silencio llegó a hacer acto de presencia.

Después de un tiempo decidí levantarme de mi puesto y entregarle la chaqueta que le había traído. La coloqué sobre sus hombros y lo invité a que entráramos, pero él me pidió unos minutos más.

— Señora Stevenson…— me llamó y me volteé a verlo— ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

— Claro, el que quieras— le sonreí

— ¿Podrían no avisarle nada a mis tíos por ahora? Prometo que le pagaré todo cuando recupere el supuesto dinero que tengo, pero por favor no los llamen aún— me rogó

— Edward…— iba a tratar de convencerlo que era mejor que los llamáramos, pero me detuvo

— Por favor— me rogó nuevamente con sus ojos aguados por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir en cualquier segundo

—- Lo pensaré— le dije para después volver a caminar hacia el interior, solo alcanzando a escuchar su suspiro melancólico

Al entrar en la casa tuve de inmediato a mi esposo a mi lado abrazándome y ayudándome a sacarme el abrigo que me había puesto. Me besó en los labios y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro cuarto.

Me preguntó qué era lo que había hablado con el chico y le comenté lo que él me había pedido, pero tampoco se veía muy convencido. No es que no quisiéramos que Edward siguiera con nosotros y que solo quisiéramos deshacernos de él, pero si mi hijo o alguien de mi familia estuvieran vivo cuando todos lo creemos muerto me gustaría que me avisaran.

Me duché para relajarme y después de secarme el cabello me acosté con mi amado esposo, pensando en que sería lo mejor para el chico. Quería ayudarle, pero también quería que volviera a estar con su familia. Así me pasé casi toda la noche pensando en eso, o al menos hasta que unos gritos desesperados me sacaron de la cama. Cuando me levanté Carlisle también se despertó y me acompañó a ver qué era lo que ocurría.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta el lugar desde donde provenían los gritos y nos impresionó ver a Edward, acurrucado en el sofá y removiéndose inquietamente, como si lo estuvieran atacando. Nos acercamos rápidamente a donde él y comenzamos a despertarlo suavemente.

— Edward, soy Esme, está todo bien— le pedí moviéndolo un poco

— Edward, tranquilo, tu solo despierta— apoyó Carlisle

— ¡No, Belle! ¡Perdóname, perdóname! — gritaba él como si se le fuera la vida en ello

— Edward, despierta— le volví a pedir

— ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Yo no quería! — repetía una y otra vez, desesperado— ¡No!

Los verdes ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par casi haciéndome caer de la impresión, pero alcancé a apoyarme en un asiento para no hacerlo. Sus ojos, rojos por haber estado llorando, estaban llenos de pánico, de terror, y parecía que entraría en un colapso nervioso en cualquier momento.

— Tranquilo, no pasa nada— le dijo Carlisle— Intenta respirar tranquilo. Sigue mi respiración

Carlisle se colocó frente al chico y comenzó a respirar junto con él para que comenzara a relajarse o terminaría desmayándose en cualquier momento. Al ver que todo estaba bien decidí ir a buscarle un vaso de agua con unas gotas relajantes que utilizaba algunas veces para dormir. Mezclé todo bien y caminé nuevamente hacia la sala donde Edward ya estaba mucho más tranquilo.

— Lo siento. Siento haberlos despertado— se disculpó el chico

— No tienes que pedir perdón por eso, cariño— le dije tendiéndole el vaso, el cual cogió con las manos temblorosas y mirándolo con intriga— Tranquilo, te hará bien— le sonreí y el asintió, comenzando a beber

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que soñaste? — le preguntó Carlisle y el afirmó con la cabeza— ¿Se trataba de tu familia? — asintió— ¿Tu hermana? — volvió a asentir— ¿Tus… tíos? — inquirió con miedo Carlisle y el chico volvió a hacer el mismo gesto— ¿Qué cosa?

— No… no es nada— dijo Edward levantándose de su puesto— Me vuelvo a disculpar. De verdad lo siento… Ahora, con su permiso— se despidió de nosotros y salió del lugar para dirigirse a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto.

— Todo esto le afectó más de lo que pensábamos— le dije a Carlisle, abrazándolo

— Ya lo creo— me besó la cabeza— Vamos a dormir que ya mañana debemos regresar al trabajo

A la mañana siguiente me levanté antes de lo pensado ya que quería servirle el desayuno a Carlisle antes que se fuera a trabajar y poder estar con mi hijo en su inicio de la última semana de clases en la secundaria. A partir de una semana más el sería un universitario más.

Mi hija, por su parte, también estaba en la última semana y solo le quedaban los últimos exámenes para saber si es que tendría que tomar nuevamente unos ramos o definitivamente los pasaba y con creses.

— Buenos días mi amor — dijo Carlisle entrando por la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa, se acercó y me dio un beso, lo amaba con todo mi corazón. Le serví el desayuno y me senté con él a tomarme un café igual.

— Estuve pensando… — susurré y mi marido me miro mientras comía una tostada.

— ¿En qué? — me preguntó.

— En los tíos de Edward. Creo que voy a hacer el favor que me pidió, esperaremos para llamar a sus tíos. No creo que sea el momento — le dije.

— Confió en ti mi amor, si piensas que eso es lo mejor lo apoyo — me dijo con una sonrisa — Nosotros vamos ayudar a Edward en todo lo que sea necesario — me dijo y asentí conforme — Podemos ir a la escuela e Jasper a que le hagan las pruebas para ver en qué curso se quedó- me dijo y asentí de nuevo.

— Gracias — le dije.

— No tienes por qué darlas. Está claro que este joven necesita ayuda y ahora más que nunca y nosotros vamos a estar disponible para él — me dijo.

— ¡Buenos días familia!— gritó Jasper entrando con una sonrisa, me fui a levantar para servirle el desayuno pero el negó con una sonrisa y se lo sirvió el — ¿De qué hablan? — preguntó.

— De Edward — le dijo mi marido — Hemos decidido no llamar a sus tíos todavía, no es el momento. Nosotros le apoyaremos y ayudaremos en lo necesario— continuo.

—Gracias — escuché una voz a nuestras espaldas y vi a Edward entrando en la cocina — Gracias, de verdad — dijo y nosotros simplemente le dimos una pequeña sonrisa.

— Edward, queremos que te hagan unas pruebas para saber en qué curso has quedado y que el próximo semestre entres a estudia— le dije mientras se sentaba— ¿Qué te parece?

— No lo sé…— dijo no muy convencido

— Edward…— lo llamó Carlisle— Sabemos que aun te estas acostumbrando a vivir como lo hacías antes y que aún no te sientes seguro del todo, pero no puedes dejar pasar más tiempo. Los estudios son muy importantes y a lo mejor el pasar más tiempo con chicos de tu edad te ayuda a superar todo lo que has vivido— trató de convencerlo y, a pesar que él no se veía completamente decidido, aceptó lo que le estaba ofreciendo Carlisle— Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en la tarde.

Se levantó de su puesto y salió de la casa para ir a trabajar. Los demás nos quedamos en la cocina terminando de desayunar y luego acompañé a mi hijo a la escuela para poder hablar con el director y la coordinadora de estudios para ver cuando podíamos evaluar a Edward y hacer todo el papeleo para la matrícula. Además tenía que explicarles la situación ya que no era fácil de comprender a la primera.

Al llegar a este Jasper se fue con Alice y Bella hacia el interior del recinto, mientras que yo me fui hacia la oficina del director. El me recibió casi de inmediato y me hizo pasar a su oficina.

Comencé a explicarle la situación y él se demostró completamente dispuesto a ayudar en lo que pudiera, así que llamó a la coordinadora y entre los tres comenzamos a idear el plan de estudios de Edward para que el comenzara a repasar más o menos lo que pensamos habría visto con la edad en la que todo ocurrió y también unas cuantas cosas más que eran de cursos más avanzados.

Tenía dos semanas para prepararse, aunque yo creía que no sería tan necesario teniendo en cuenta lo que había demostrado con Carmen cuando ella le enseñó. De todas maneras le pediría a ella que le ayudara y estaba segura que tanto mis hijos como los de mis amigos le ayudarían en lo que pudieran.

Después de eso me fui a trabajar al centro para seguir apoyando a personas como el chico que se encontraba en mi casa en esos momentos.

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

_**N/A: Si, capítulo a mediado de semana y es que no se si podré subir el fin de semana ya que tengo que estudiar para una solemne que tengo a mediados de semana. Espero que les guste :D **_

_**Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y **__**a **__**candy1928 y Marce Capuccino por sus reviews.**_

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión… Hasta la próxima**_


	10. Capítulo 9

**- Titulo: **Cette Vie

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

**Edward POV**

Pasar de no recordar nada de tu vida, no saber quién eras y de dónde vienes, a pasar a recordar absolutamente todo no es para nada fácil. En un principio pensé que me sentiría tranquilo al saber todo, pero la verdad es que eso no estaba ni cerca de ocurrir. Me sentía pésimo, cansado y confundido ¿Por qué no podía volver a olvidar todo y empezar una vida completamente nueva?

Ahora mismo estaba en la casa de los Cullen, mirando la televisión y no viéndola a la vez. El aparato estaba encendido, pero mi mente estaba en cualquier lugar menos aquí. Sólo podía pensar en mi familia, en mi hermanita, los que había muerto sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

El señor y la señora Cullen querían que volviera a la escuela para que no me atrasara más y para que pudiera salir adelante. Además así no estaría tanto tiempo solo y podría usar mi tiempo en algo productivo, pero no se para que hacerlo ahora sí tendría que estar casi tres meses fuera por las vacaciones.

Estaba ensimismado en mi mundo cuando escuché el teléfono de la casa sonar, asi que me levanté rápidamente y fui a coger la llamada antes que colgaran.

— Casa Cullen ¿Con quién hablo? — contesté

— Hola Edward, es Carlisle ¿Está Esme o ya se fue? — me preguntó el doctor Cullen

— Ella se fue hace un rato, señor Cullen— le respondí

— Esta bien. Entonces la llamaré a su teléfono— aclaró— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, viendo la televisión— le conté

— Si te aburres mucho puedes usar el computador, o ir a la piscina… Lo que quieras— me aclaró

— No se preocupe, estaré bien— le dije para que no se preocupara

— Esta bien, adiós— se despidió y colgó

El resto de la mañana pasó sin contratiempos y la verdad es que no siquiera tuve tiempo para aburrirme ya que me pasé toda la mañana tratando de descifrar como encender el computador de los chicos, pero al no descubrirlo desistí y volví a lo mío.

— ¿Hay alguien en casa? — escuché a alguien preguntar y, al ver hacia la puerta, vi a Jasper con Alice y Bella— Hola Edward ¿Estas solo? — me preguntó y asentí— Te debes haber aburrido

— La verdad es que no. Me entretuve tratando de averiguar cómo funcionaba el computador, pero no lo logré— le contesté y ellos se burlaron

— Edward… ¿Tú no tienes Facebook, cierto? — me preguntó Alice y negué— Entonces ya sabemos que hacer— dijo con una sonrisa que de verdad me asustó ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

Después de casi dos horas de tortura por parte de Alice y Bella se podía decir que había quedado liberado. Me habían tenido sentado en una silla tratando de arreglar mi cabello… ¡Hasta lo cortaron! Ahora mi cabello estaba demasiado corto, pero me gustaba como había quedado. También me quitaron la barba de unos dos días que llevaba y me dejaron igual que a un bebé y luego cambiaron mi vestuario combinándolo de otra manera que a mí nunca se me habría ocurrido ¿Qué eran estas niñas y de dónde venían?

Para eso de las cinco de la tarde, cuando regresaron los señores Cullen, yo ya estaba arreglado y tenía un Facebook como todos los chicos de mi edad.

— Señor y señora Cullen, no van a creer lo que verán, de verdad— dijo Bella

— Después de un par de horas de lucha para que nos dejara terminar pudimos cumplir con nuestro cometido y transformamos a Edward en alguien completamente nuevo— siguió Alice en la sala— ¿Están listos? — les preguntó y tienen que haber asentido— ¡Ya Jasper! — gritó y el chico comenzó a arrastrarme hacia el gran salón

— Vaya Edward, estas guapísimo— dijo la señora Cullen levantándose y acercándose a mi

— Te ves muy bien, muchacho— dijo Carlisle

— Tu cabello, tu ropa, tu cara… Te ves excelente— me halagó la señora Cullen

— Gra… gracias— sentí como toda mi cara se calentaba y de seguro me sonrojé

— Bueno, voy a preparar la comida— dijo la señora Cullen besándome la mejilla

— Yo te acompaño, mi amor— dijo Carlisle pasando por mi lado y palmeándome el hombro

— ¿Alice, vamos a ver una peli? — preguntó Jasper, pero por el todo de su voz supe que no harían eso precisamente

— Claro, vamos— le dijo la chica saliendo con Jasper

— Bueno… solo quedamos los dos— dijo Bella que estaba con sus manos entrelazadas y miraba el suelo— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— Y… ¿Si vamos a afuera? — le propuse y ella aceptó

Nos colocamos una chaqueta cada uno y nos fuimos a sentar en el patio de la familia, en aquel pasto que a pesar de estar húmedo me agradaba y me hacía sentir bien. Ella se sentó a mi lado y nos quedamos viendo el hermoso paisaje que estaba frente a nosotros.

— ¿Y, te gusta estar acá? — me preguntó

— No lo sé. Me gusta el frío y la humedad, pero a veces es demasiado… Creo que estoy acostumbrado a ello— le dije encogiéndome de hombros

— Me imagino, estando tantos años viviendo en las calles, sin comer nada, pasando frío, viviendo sin siquiera lo mínimo, solo en el mundo— me encogí con cada palabra que salía de su boca y recordaba todo lo que había vivido en estos años— Lo siento— se disculpó al darse cuenta de mi reacción.

— No hay problema— le dije con una sonrisa débil

— A veces no se me controlar con lo que digo— se intentó disculpar, pero le volví a restar importancia— Bueno, hablemos de algo más o me sentiré culpable por siempre— se burló, haciéndome sonreír

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — le pregunté

— Quiero conocerte— me contó, mirándome directamente a los ojos

— No sé qué tanto sirva… Aun no recuerdo todo— le advertí, pero se encogió de hombros

— Da igual, hablaremos de lo que recuerdas— me dijo— Bueno, yo comenzaré para que pienses que me dirás… Mi nombre es Isabella, pero odio que me digan así, creo que es un nombre demasiado antiguo y me hará ver vieja— no pude evitar reírme por su comentario— ¡Que, es verdad! Prosigo… Me encanta dibujar, estar al aire libre, pasar tiempo con mis amigos y mi familia y adoro los animales, pero mis padres nunca me permitieron tener una mascota. Ahora tú.

— Yo… no sé— dije aproblemado

— Solo dime lo que quieras decir— me recordó y asentí

— Mi nombre es Edward y, al contrario tuyo, odio que me traten con diminutivos, sobre todo Eddie— le dije. Eso había sido una de las primeras cosas que había recordado estando en las calles ya que Joseph me había tratado así y eso me molestó— Me gusta estar al aire libre al igual que a ti, adoro la música y creo, solo creo, que se tocar el violín y el piano… Tenía perros en mi antigua casa, pero ellos estaban para cuidar la casa. Eran los perros de los guardias de seguridad— le conté

— ¿Tuviste novia? — me preguntó

— Creo que no. O si es que le tuve no fue importante porque no lo recuerdo— le respondí— ¿Y tú?

— Sí, tengo un novio. Su nombre es Jacob Black y vive en la reserva, pero últimamente no nos hemos visto mucho ya que él es surfista y ahora anda en una gira por un torneo— contestó

— Ya veo…— le dije. No sé por qué pero me sentí triste al escuchar eso

— Bella, tu madre ya está acá— dijo la señora Cullen desde la puerta que daba hacia el patio trasero

— ¡Ya voy! — le dijo ella— Bueno Edward, tengo que irme. Espero verte pronto— se inclinó hacia mí y me besó en la mejilla— Adiós- se levantó de su lugar y salió del patio

— A… adiós— le dije, aun choqueado.

Después de estar un rato más sentado en el pasto, me levanté del suelo e ingresé a la casa. El señor y la señora Cullen estaban en la cocina aun preparando la comida y Jasper, de seguro, estaba arriba con Alice pasando un tiempo de pareja.

Los dos adultos me sonrieron al verme entrar a la casa y me preguntaron si quería algo de beber. Les dije que no y que estaría en mi cuarto.

— Edward, hoy hablé con el director de la secundaria— me llamó la señora Cullen antes de que saliera y me voltee para verla— Me dijo que en dos semanas te realizarían las pruebas ya que ahora están organizando la graduación de los chicos y sus calificaciones. Te mandaron el plan de estudios para que sepas más o menos lo que van a evaluar.

— Esta bien— le dije y el señor Cullen se levantó para tomar una carpeta que había en la mesa de entrada de la casa para tendérmela— Gracias y permiso

Comencé a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto y me adentré en él. Me acerqué al escritorio y dejé la carpeta sobre este, para sentarme y comenzar a revisarlo… 5 exámenes que comprendían ciencias, matemática, gramática, lengua extranjera e historia y cívica. Tengo que admitir que eran muchas cosas, pero al ver que era lo que se evaluaba en cada una me di cuenta que eran cosas muy básica, demasiado fáciles ¿Acaso eso tenía que ser complicado? ¿De verdad era lo que se veía en último año? Yo en matemática había visto cálculo, integrales, cosas mil veces más difíciles que estas… Esto sería demasiado sencillo.

Habían pasado cuatro días de esta semana y el viernes ya había llegado. Hoy, siendo fines de mayo, era el día de la graduación de Jasper y todos iríamos a acompañarlo en este importante paso. Él se había ido temprano en la mañana ya que tenían que ir a prepararse y nosotros nos iríamos en unos minutos hasta el colegio.

Rosalie y Emmett, por su parte, ya habían terminado con sus clases y habían aprobado todas las materias, por lo que pasaban a su segundo año de sus carreras. Rose estaba en periodismo y fotografía y Emmett en pedagogía en matemática.

Los señores Cullen estaba felices de ver a su pequeño hijo saliendo de la secundaria para entrar a la universidad y más cuando había sido aceptado en la _Western Washington University_ en la carrera de psicología. Él era el más feliz con todo esto y la verdad es que me alegraba por él.

— Ya nos vamos— dijo la señora Cullen entrando en mi cuarto para avisarme. Asentí y comencé a caminar hacia el exterior.

Ella sonrió al verme ya listo y me abrazó, para luego soltarme y sonreírme más ampliamente. Esme era una mujer demasiado amable y, no sé por qué, pero sentía que mi madre de seguro era como ella. Siempre estaba preocupada por mí, que no me faltara nada y que estuviera bien… Le debería demasiado cuando recuperara todo lo que era mío.

— Te ves muy guapo— me dijo aun sonriéndome

— Gracias. Obra de Alice, Bella y Rosalie— le comenté y se rio

Ella me había tenido toda la tarde en el centro comercial eligiéndome la mejor ropa para el día de hoy y me habían comprado más de cinco tenidas completas que se podían combinar entre ellas. Ahora estaba vestido con un pantalón oscuro, una camiseta blanca y una camisa abierta color gris. Encima me colocaría un abrigo del mismo todo del pantalón y unos zapatos de vestir, pero informales a la vez.

— Vamos— me dijo y los dos salimos del lugar.

En la parte baja estaban esperándonos el señor Cullen, Rosalie y Alice. Él iba vestido con un traje de vestir oscuro y con una camisa gris igual a la mía. Rosalie iba con un jeans, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta a juego y Alice iba con un pantalón verde musgo, una blusa y chaqueta negra y unas botas del mismo tono. Esme, por otro lado estaba vestida con un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo.

— Ya estamos todos listos— dijo Carlisle y comenzamos a salir de la casa

Nos fuimos todos en el auto del doctor Cullen. Él manejaba, Esme iba a su lado y Rosalie, Alice y yo nos íbamos en la parte de atrás del auto. Como Jasper había llevado su auto no sería problemas al regresar.

Durante todo el viaje nos fuimos hablando de distintos temas, incluso de lo poco que quedaba para mi próximo cumpleaños, algo que a mí me tenía sin preocupación. Según ellos era muy importante ya que cumpliría 18 años y ahora sería mayor de edad.

Al llegar a la secundaria nos estacionamos lo más cerca posible y comenzamos a caminar hacia el auditorio donde se realizaría la ceremonia, juntándonos con los Denali y los Swan en el camino. Nos sentamos en los puestos que tenían nuestros nombres y nos quedamos esperando a que la ceremonia comenzara.

El director de la secundaria apareció y dieron inicio a la ceremonia. Él fue el primero en hablar, después hablaron unos maestros y más tarde un delegado de los alumnos, que resultó ser Jasper. Al final les entregaron sus diplomas y decían que estudiaría cada uno y donde. Jasper también resultó ser el mejor de su generación y se notaba lo mucho que lo querían sus demás compañeros.

Cuando la ceremonia finalizó todos nos acercamos para felicitarlo por su logro y él nos agradeció el estar en ese lugar, junto a él. Alice se le lanzó a los brazos y comenzó a besarlo, pero un carraspeo por parte de Carlisle los hizo calmarse. Después de eso salimos del lugar para ir a comer a un restaurante donde Carlisle felicitó a su hijo y le entregó una cajita de terciopelo que contenía una muñequera de cuero muy fino y con una placa de plata y oro que era el escudo de la familia Cullen.

— Siempre se le regala este sello a los integrantes de la familia cuando ocurre algo importante en sus vidas. A tu hermana se lo entregué cuando entró a la universidad, a tu madre se lo dieron cuando se casó conmigo y ahora yo te lo doy a ti por tu logro, hijo. Espero que seas feliz y que logres todo lo que te propongas.

Continuamos comiendo con tranquilidad, entre risas y comentarios, a todos se les veía realmente feliz. Todos parecían una gran familia pese a no serlo, eso me gustaba, siempre se apoyaban para todo, lo bueno o lo malo.

Cuando acabamos de comer salimos del restaurante y recibí un sms al teléfono que me habían prestado los Cullen, a lo mejor no era el más avanzado, pero servía para llamar. Al verlo mire a Bella extrañado…"Esta noche tenemos fiesta para celebrar la graduación. Es sorpresa asi que no le digas nada a Jasper" mire a Bella disimuladamente y asentí.

Emmett propuso llevar a Jasper a tomar algo nosotros tres solos y así dar la oportunidad a las chicas de ir preparando las cosas sin que Jasper se enterara de nada.

Así que cuando estuvimos con todo listo y pagado nos subimos en el Jeep de Emmett y nos pusimos rumbo a algún bar que decía Emmett que estaba muy bien.

Bebimos algunas copas y estuvimos hablando de diversos temas mientras reíamos y cuando volví a recibir un sms de Bella diciendo que ya estaba todo organizado partimos rumbo a la casa.

— ¿Y ese milagro que mis padres me dejaran salir contigo a tomar un trago, Emmett? — preguntó Jasper

— Hay cuñadito, tu sabes que tus papás confían demasiado en mí y no es de esperar menos si soy todo un hombre responsable— dijo él, con una gran sonrisa y mirando a Jasper

— ¡Cuidado! — le grité y el alcanzó a volver a la pista antes de que nos estrelláramos con algo

— Que exagerado, si no venía nada— se quejó, pero yo no podía hacer más que temblar en mi puesto, sintiéndome presa del pánico en ese momento

Ellos solo se limitaron a mirarme y preguntarme si estaba bien y, después de unos minutos, lo estuve.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen todo parecía que estaba normal y que nada estaba ocurriendo en el interior, pero al entrar estaba todo listo. Todos los chicos estaban en la sala que estaba decorada con tonos azules y blancos, grandes luces que destellaban por todos lados, música estridente y buena para bailar toda la noche y comida y bebestibles por montón. Jasper no creía lo que veía.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — preguntó

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? Es una fiesta en tu honor, cuñadito— le dijo Emmett

— Pero… ¿Cómo? — se preguntó— ¿Y los autos?

— Quedaron todos estacionados en la casa de tus suegros— le respondí— Anda, ve a disfrutar

— Si, ve— secundó Emmett y él comenzó a caminar hacia la sala— ¡Disfruta cuñadito!

— Sí que la organizaron bien— dije viendo como estaba todo.

— No conoces tu bien a estas mujeres, no sabes lo que pueden armar en solo media hora— me dijo Emmett sonriendo y entro para la sala donde se encontraba Rosalie y le dio un beso. Yo por mi parte busque a Bella con la mirada para saber dónde se encontraba y la encontré sentada en una silla viendo con una sonrisa la pista. Me acerque tranquilamente hacía ella y me senté a su lado.

— Esta increíble lo que organizaron— le dije.

— De casi todo se encargó Alice... es una crack organizando fiestas— me dijo bebiendo un trago de su trago.

— Desde luego, parece organizado por un profesional— le dije— ¿No bailas? — le pregunte.

— No sé bailar muy bien— me dijo.

— ¿En serio? No, tonterías seguro— le dije. Me levante de mi puesto y le cogí la mano para sacarla a bailar, esta cambión era lenta así que la acerqué a mí y bailamos pegaditos.

— Edward, en serio no me gusta, salgamos fuera... — me dijo y suspire asintiendo y salimos los dos a la parte trasera del jardín.

— Estas muy guapa— le dije con una sonrisa.

— Tú pareces un príncipe— me dijo con una sonrisa. Ambos comenzamos a reír, era increíble lo bien que me sentía estando cerca de ella. Cuando ambos paramos de reír ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era perfecta. Me fui acercando poco a poco a ella, así como ella comenzó hacer hacía mí, llego un momento donde nuestras narices se rozaron y girando la cara cada uno hacia un lado nos dimos un beso. No recordaba si alguna vez había besado o si había sido tan intenso y a la vez dulce como este, pero sin duda estaba seguro de que este jamás podría olvidarlo, había sido increíble. Pero lamentablemente el paraíso de derrumbo cuando Bella alejo sus labios de los míos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunte confuso.

— Yo no puedo hacer esto, tengo novio— dijo y se levantó entrando de nuevo en la casa dejándome solo en el jardín.

— ¿Qué haces tan solito? — escuché la voz de Emmett y al girarme lo vi con Rosalie y cada uno se sentó a un lado de donde yo me encontraba. No sabía si contarles o no lo que había pasado, no estaba seguro y no tenía nada claro.

— Estaba agobiado dentro y decidí salir a tomar el aire— les dije. Definitivamente lo mejor era mentir— Permiso, me siento un poco mal— les mentí y entré a la casa, comenzando a subir las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Pasé por el lado de los señores Cullen, pero lo único que hice fue despedirme de ellos para entrar a mi cuarto. Podía escuchar la música y a todos pasándolo excelente en la planta baja, pero no me sentía en condiciones de estar abajo

¿En que estabas pensando, Edward?

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

_**N/A: Si, segundo capítulo de la semana. Apro**__**veché un ratito libre para poder subirles este capítulo y espero que les guste :D**_

_**Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en **__**esta locura que les acabo de dejar y a **__**candy1928 por su review, además un saludo a SOFIA CP.**_

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión… Hasta la próxima**_


	11. Capítulo 10

**- Titulo: **Cette Vie

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

Después de la fiesta de Jasper, la cual duró toda la tarde y noche, pasaron unos cuantos días para que él, acompañado de su novia, su hermana y su cuñado, se fueran de viaje. Ahora mismo estaban en un "paseo de parejas" en Hawaii, así que estaba solo en la casa de los Cullen.

Los señores Cullen estaban en sus trabajos y con Bella no había hablado desde lo que ocurrió en la casa esa noche, no nos habíamos vuelto a hablar. Según me contaron los chicos su novio había regresado y se pasaría los días con él en la reserva.

Estaba arreglando un poco la casa, tratando de dejar todo limpio para que la señora Cullen no tuviera que llegar a hacer las cosas, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Corrí hasta el teléfono y lo cogí antes de que se cortara la llamada.

— Residencia Cullen, habla Edward— contesté

— Hola Edward, habla Esme— me saludó la señora Cullen— Te quería avisar que voy en camino a la casa para que vayamos a tus exámenes— me informó y recordé que el día había llegado. Miré el reloj de la pared y me fije que quedaba una hora para que empezara— ¿Edward?

— Estoy aquí— le dije, nervioso— ¿Entonces la espero?

— Si, espérame en la entrada para que salgamos de inmediato o no alcanzaremos a llegar— me aclaró

— Esta bien, nos vemos— después colgué

¡Maldición, no estaba vestido aún! Corrí por las escaleras hacia el baño y a ducharme rápidamente, luego fui a mi cuarto y me coloqué lo primero que encontré, aunque debo admitir que era una de las tenidas que habían armado las chicas el otro día. Cuando terminé tomé una chaqueta y bajé para esperar a la señora Cullen.

El auto apareció dentro de poco y partimos hacia el instituto donde habían estudiado Jasper y Rosalie. Llegamos en menos tiempo del que pensábamos y nos dirigimos a la oficina del director del lugar.

— Buenos días— nos saludó un señor de imponente estampa. Era alto, de cabello cano, piel blanca y ojos azulen. Estaba vestido con un elegante traje y tenía unas gafas sobre sus ojos— Soy el director Evans, yo manejo la secundaria de Forks y ella…— señaló a la mujer a su lado- Es la señora Cope, nuestra encargada de estudios y quien supervisará tu evaluación

— Un gusto, Edward…— los saludé, pero no sabía si decirles mi apellido

— No te preocupes, estamos enterados de tu situación— me aseguró el señor con una leve sonrisa— Entremos.

Me hicieron pasar a una sala donde me tuve que sentar en una silla frente a una mesa y que, en frente, tenía un escritorio. La señora Cullen me indicó que estaría afuera y que me esperaría. Asentí y miré a la señora que estaba frente a mí.

— Bueno Edward, esto es muy sencillo. La primera prueba es de matemática. Tiene solo veinte preguntas que contienen la materia que se ve en la secundaria. Tienes una hora para desarrollarla y pasarla a esta hoja que es la que revisará más tarde la máquina. Trata de responder las que más sepas, pero si no puedes te las saltas ¿Vale? — me preguntó y asentí— Muy bien, aquí tienes un lápiz y un borrador. Puedes comenzar.

Di vuelta el examen y comencé a desarrollarlo. Tengo que admitir que estaba bastante sencillo y que pensé que me costaría mucho más, pero no fue así. Terminé en menos tiempo del que me habían dado y se la entregué, dejándola impresionada.

Me dieron unos minutos para calmarme y continuamos con la otra prueba. Así fue con cada una de las escritas y, al acabar con todas ellas, fuimos a la oficina del director para esperar los resultados.

Desde eso ya había pasado una hora y eso solo me estaba preocupando aún más ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? ¿Siempre era así?

— Tranquilo Edward, de seguro quedas con Bella y Alice para el próximo año— trató de animarme Esme, pero nada me calmaba.

— Perdonen el retraso— se disculpó el director entrando en la oficina junto a la señora que me había tomado las pruebas— Bueno Edward, debo admitir que nos impresionaste demasiado— dijo el señor sentándose en su asiento. La otra señora se sentó con nosotros en las sillas frente al escritorio— Sacaste excelentes notas en todas, a pesar que evaluamos materias que ni siquiera deberías haber visto considerando el año en que todo ocurrió.

— Si, es por eso que averiguando un poco más nos dimos cuenta que tú ya había terminado tu educación secundaria— prosiguió la señora Cope— Estudiaste en una de las mejores secundarias de New York, el _Stuyvesant High School_ y saliste dos años antes de lo esperado ya que ahí los preparan demasiado bien. Era de esperarse pensando que serías el dueño de una gran empresa como lo es la de tu padre.

¿En serio era verdad todo lo que me estaban diciendo? Eso no podía ser. Yo, Edward Masen, había estudiado en tan buena escuela… Tenía que haber un error.

— Eso es genial, Edward— me sonrió la señora Cullen— ¿Y qué es lo que hacemos entonces? — preguntó

— Bueno, acá ya no podemos hacer nada por él, pero yo creo que en la universidad sí podrían. Con las notas que tenían Edward y considerando donde estudió y de que familia proviene creo que lo aceptarán sin problemas— dijo la señora Cope

— Además podrías conseguir una que otra beca ya que, además, eras un destacado deportista— me informó el director— Jugabas lacrosse y practicabas esgrima.

— ¿Entonces tenemos que ir a la universidad y plantearles todo esto? — preguntó la señora Cullen y ellos asintieron— Entonces no esperemos más y vamos ahora mismo- me sonrió, pero mi rostro no tiene que haber sido el mejor ya que desistió al instante- Bueno, mejor lo haremos mañana. De seguro ahora estas agotado y tienes que descansar. Muchas gracias por todo director, señora Cope

— No hay de qué— dijeron colocándose de pie.

Nos despedimos de los dos y salimos del lugar para ir al estacionamiento y subirnos al automóvil. No sé en qué momento del camino me quede dormido y solo me desperté cuando sentí que Esme me removía en el asiento.

—Edward, ya hemos llegado— me dijo y asentí, levantándome de mi puesto y caminando hasta la casa junto con ella— Ve al cuarto si quieres mientras preparo la cena— me dijo y asentí de nuevo subiendo las escaleras.

Me senté en mi cama, cogí el ordenador que me habían prestado y miré el colegio donde habían dicho que había estudiado. Efectivamente allí aparecía una foto mía.

Continué mirando las cosas hasta que escuché que me llamaban y baje las escaleras.

Me senté en la mesa para cenar junto con Carlisle y Esme. Ella ya le había comentado a su marido lo que había pasado y él se veía contento y me recordó que mañana teníamos que ir a la universidad a ver qué pasaba.

Cuando acabamos de comer me despedí de ellos y me fui de nuevo al cuarto, tenía demasiado sueño y realmente no tarde mucho en volver a quedarme dormido.

Cuando me desperté por la mañana me metí en la ducha y me vestí con lo primero que encontré y cuando estuve listo baje a la cocina donde la señora Cullen se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

— Buenos días— me dijo con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

—Buenos días— le dije. Me senté y comí algo con ella para después marcharnos los dos a la universidad.

Durante todo el camino nos dedicamos a conversar de algunas cosas que había estado recordando en este último tiempo como mis gustos musicales, las películas que me gustaban o algunas anécdotas de cuando era pequeño. Ella se reía con algunos y se enternecía con otros. También había recordado lo que me habían dicho acerca de los deportes la tarde anterior y no pude evitar recordar una sala donde habían mucho trofeos, medallas y diplomas. De seguro esa era la sala de mi antigua casa.

Después de una hora de viaje más o menos llegamos a Port Ángeles, el lugar donde quedaba la universidad. Esta era la misma en la que estudiaban Emmett, Rosalie y ahora Jasper y espero que a mí también me acepten. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el edificio principal y tengo que decir que tenía cierto miedo ya que este lugar era enorme.

— Vamos Edward— me dijo Esme con una sonrisa y la comencé a seguir

Al llegar a un gran edificio nos adentramos en este y Esme comenzó a hablar con una señora que tenía más o menos su edad. Luego me llamaron y entramos a una oficina donde nos atendió un señor parecido al director de la secundaria, pero este era de mayor edad.

— Buenos días, soy el rector de la universidad, el señor Peter Elfenbein ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? — nos preguntó invitándonos a pasar y sentarnos rente a su escritorio

— Buenos días, mi nombre es Esmeralda Stevenson y él es Edward Masen. Le voy a explicar la situación

La señora Cullen comenzó a contarle todo lo que me había ocurrido en este tiempo, le explicó lo de mi educación secundaria, lo de mi familia y lo que teníamos planeado hacer en este momento.

— Mire, la cosa no es tan sencilla. Las matriculas están cerradas desde hace un tiempo y supongo que eso lo sabe teniendo en cuenta que sus hijos están en esta universidad— le dijo y Esme asintió— Pero teniendo en cuenta que el viene de tan prestigiosa escuela, que sacó excelentes calificaciones en sus pruebas y todo lo demás, creo que podemos darle un cupo en la universidad. Claro que necesitamos saber qué es lo que deseas estudiar, Edward— me dijo mirándome atentamente

— Bueno, yo…— la verdad es que lo había estado pensando desde hace un tiempo ya que tenía una pequeña esperanza de que esto ocurriera, pero no me había querido ilusionar ni decirle nada a los Cullen— Estaba pensando en algo como ingeniería en informática y computación o administración de empresas.

— Son dos carreras pesadas, pero hay ramos que son comunes en los dos… Si tú lo deseas puedes hacer las dos al mismo tiempo— me informó

— ¿Se puede? — pregunté y el asintió

— Siempre y cuando tú te sientas capaz de hacerlo, claro ¿Qué me dices? — preguntó el señor y asentí con una sonrisa— Bien, déjame pedir los documentos y los firmaremos.

La secretaria del rector de la universidad trajo todos los documentos que tenía que firmar y por el financiamiento me dijo que no me preocupara ya que ellos pagarían una parte considerando mi situación y que el resto se cubriría con las becas que merecía por mis notas. Eso me calmó demasiado ya que no tenía como pagarla, al menos no por el momento.

Cuando todo acabó nos despedimos del rector y nos fuimos a la casa. Esme y yo no dejábamos de hablar de lo maravilloso que sería que comenzara a estudiar en la universidad mientras caminábamos hacia el auto.

— ¿Edward? ¿Tía Esme? — nos llamó alguien y, al voltearnos, vimos a Bella acompañada de un chico moreno y de cabello y ojos oscuros. Ellos venían cogidos de la mano y ella traía una flor en su mano.

— Bella ¿Qué haces acá, cariño? — le preguntó la señora Stevenson

— Vine a acompañar a Jake a que viera lo de su matrícula— le respondió la chica— Jake, ella es mi tía Esme y él es Edward, el chico del que te hablé— le comentó al chico y el me miró de inmediato

— Un gusto— dijo él, saludándonos a los dos— Así que tú eres Edward

— Sí, creo que si— le dije recibiendo su mano y estrechándola

— ¿Y qué hacen ustedes acá, tía? — le preguntó Bella a Esme

— Vinimos a ver la matrícula de Edward— le respondió

— ¿También estudiarás acá, Edward? — me preguntó Jacob

— Si— le respondí

— ¿Y qué? — ahora la que preguntó fue Bella

— Ingeniería en informática y computación y administración de empresas— le respondí y ellos me miraron impresionados al escuchar que estudiaría dos carreras.

— Bueno, no vamos que tenemos que ir a firmar unos documentos. Adiós, fue un gusto— dijo Jacob despidiéndose de nosotros

Me quedé mirando a Bella y a su pareja desaparecer por el lugar y Esme tuvo que removerme para traerme de regreso a la realidad. Me preguntó si nos íbamos y seguimos caminando hacia el auto para partir rumbo a Forks.

Ella me comentó que ya faltaba poco para mi cumpleaños, solo dos semanas, por lo que me preguntó qué era lo que quería de regalo. La verdad es que no quería nada, ellos con solo recibirme en su casa ya me habían ayudado bastante así que no le pedí nada más. Ella siguió insistiendo, pero yo seguía diciéndole que no necesitaba nada.

Al llegar a la casa después de una hora de viaje de regreso, ella fue a pedir algo para comer y yo fui a ayudarle a ordenar un poco la casa. Luego ella se me unió y solo nos detuvimos cuando la comida llegó y también lo hicieron el señor Cullen junto a los Denali y los Swan.

Al parecer la señora Cullen estaba al tanto de la visita de ellos ya que había pedido mucha comida para todos los presentes.

Me senté a comer con todos ellos y me felicitaron por mi nuevo logro, pero la verdad es que en estos momentos me hubiese gustado que mi familia fuera la que me estuviera felicitando por mi entrada a la universidad. Al parecer Carlisle y Esme lo notaron y comenzaron a hablar de otros temas para desviar la conversación.

El resto de la tarde me la pasé leyendo, mirando la televisión y creo que hasta durmiendo en algún minuto. Me aburría estar solo, no tener con quien hablar y pasar horas haciendo cosas sin sentido, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ni idea… Ya encontraría algo que hacer.

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

_**N/A: Nuevo capítulo :)**_

_**Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en **__**esta locura que les acabo de dejar y a **__**candy1928 por su review, además un saludo a KellyJA8.**_

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión… Hasta la próxima**_


	12. Capítulo 11

**- Titulo: **Cette Vie

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-._****_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

Otra semana más en la que me había aburrido como nunca. No tenía nada que hacer, me pasaba horas ayudándole a la señora Cullen a tener la casa limpia, había estado aprendiendo a cocinar algunas cosas a través de internet y además había estado estudiando italiano, lo que no era para nada difícil.

Los chicos llegaban el día de hoy de su viaje, pero no cabía exactamente a qué hora. Por ahora estaba en la sala mirando un programa de animales en el televisor y esperaba a que algo entretenido ocurriera en este lugar.

— Vamos Edward, no puedes quedarte aquí todo el día— me regañé mentalmente y decidí salir a hacer algo por mi vida.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto y me metí en el closet que había en él. Cogí un pantalón de chándal color negro con unas franjas celestes al lado, una chaqueta de la misma tela y colores, una camiseta deportiva color celeste y unas zapatillas. Me vestí con esto y comencé a bajar nuevamente hacia la primera planta. Tomé las llaves de la casa, un poco de dinero de la "mesada" que me daban los Cullen y salí a correr por el pueblo.

Los primeros kilómetros fueron los más relajados y tranquilos, pero pronto llegué al pueblo y aquí todo se hizo un poco más ajetreado. Si al principio corría por las carreteras vacías, ahora tenía que esquivar a la gente que transitaba por las calles.

De pronto un cartel me llamó la atención. Este estaba pegado en una tienda y me detuve para leerlo al interesarme el título de este. "SE NECESITA VENDEDOR"… esta era mi oportunidad.

Abrí la puerta y me adentré en el negocio. Una campanilla anunció mi llegada.

— ¡Ya voy! — gritó una mujer desde adentro y salió al poco tiempo— Hola chico, bienvenido a _Newton's Sports_ ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — me preguntó la señora amablemente

— Si, quería preguntar si aún necesitan el vendedor— le dije con una sonrisa y ella me respondió de igual forma.

A los minutos más tarde y, después de explicarle toda la historia a la mujer, ella aceptó contratarme para que fuera su vendedor. Ella entendió todo lo que le expliqué y no se acomplejó por el problema de mi identidad ni nada de eso, incluso entendió que yo no quisiera que se supiera por el momento y respetó mi decisión. Desde ahora trabajaría para la señora Sarah vendiendo artículos deportivos.

Volví a trotar por las calles, pero nuevamente fui interrumpido por algo. Al ir corriendo por la calle tropecé con alguien. Los dos íbamos distraídos y no pudimos evitar chocar.

— ¡Auh! — se quejó la otra persona

— Lo siento, perdóname— le pedí, preocupado

— No hay problema— me dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Se puede saber a dónde ibas con tanta prisa, Edward?

— ¿Bella? Hola— la saludé con una sonrisa— Iba de regreso a casa ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías?

— Me voy a juntar con Jake en la cafetería— me respondió y un incómodo silencio se formó entre los dos— Bueno, me voy. Cuídate.

— Adiós— le dije despidiéndome de ella y continuando con mí camino.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen saqué las llaves desde mi bolsillo y entré a esta solo para encontrarme a los señores Cullen en el interior, abrazados y mirando una película romántica. Los dos me saludaron y me preguntaron cómo estaba y donde había estado. Les conté todo y ellos me sonrieron. Luego subí las escaleras para ir a ducharme.

Al bajar nuevamente pensé que lo mejor sería que les contara lo que había hecho y que ahora comenzaría a trabajar, pero todo quedó en mi mente ya que un auto se estacionó afuera de la casa y, al mirar por la ventana, nos percatamos que era un taxi. Los chicos habían llegado.

Esme se levantó prácticamente corriendo de su puesto y salió a recibir a sus dos hijos que ya estaban abajo del taxi y sacaban sus maletas desde este. Carlisle también salió a recibirlos, aunque no tan efusivamente como lo hizo su mujer.

Los chicos abrazaron fuertemente a su madre y luego la soltaron para hacer lo mismo con su papá. Todos se veían demasiado alegres y se notaba a lo lejos lo mucho que se amaban entre todo. Entre Carlisle y yo entramos las maletas de los chicos, las cuales dejamos en la entrada de la casa. Ya más tarde las llevaríamos a los cuartos.

— ¿Cómo lo pasaron allá? — les preguntó Esme sentándose en medio de sus dos hijos en el gran sofá de la sala

— Muy bien. Hicimos muchas cosas divertidas y la playa estaba espectacular— le respondió Rosalie

— Me alegro que se divirtieran— comentó Carlisle— Su madre no dejó de extrañarlos en ningún momento. No veía la hora de que llegaran.

— Carlisle…— dijo avergonzada la señora Cullen y todos sonreímos

— Nosotros también te extrañamos, mamá— le dijo Jasper abrazándola y besándola en la mejilla.

Continuamos conversando por un buen rato en los que los chicos nos contaron las cosas que habían hecho, los lugares que visitaron y muchas cosas más. Por nuestra parte también les contamos lo de mi ingreso a la universidad, mi nuevo trabajo y otras cosas más.

Esme se fue luego a preparar la cena para todos mientras los chicos sacaban las cosas de sus maletas y el señor Cullen se iba a su trabajo ya que el día de hoy tenía guardia en urgencias. Se despidió de todos y se fue.

— Señora Cullen…— la llamé y ella me miró atentamente— ¿Puedo… Puedo ayudarle?

— Claro— me sonrió y, después de lavarme las manos, comencé a cortar verduras y esas cosas— Edward… ¿Por qué vas a trabajar? — me preguntó después de un rato— Tu sabes que nosotros podemos ayudarte en todo lo económico hasta que tengas tu dinero.

— Lo sé y lo agradezco, pero necesito hacer algo o me volveré loco… No quiero sonar malagradecido ni nada por el estilo, pero necesito hacer algo más que mirar televisión todo el día o estar en la computadora— le contesté y ella asintió entendiendo mi punto de vista.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a comer todos juntos. Los chicos seguían comentando acerca de su viaje y yo los escuchaba atentamente. También aprovechamos de organizar un viaje a la playa todos juntos aprovechando que las vacaciones ya habían comenzado y que ninguno de los adultos trabajaba este fin de semana. Además yo empezaría el lunes en mi nuevo trabajo.

Después de tener ya todo limpio y ordenado nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos a descansar. Los chicos estaban agotadísimos y yo, al haber estado tanto tiempo sin hacer deporte, tengo que admitir que también lo estaba.

En cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada me quedé profundamente dormido y solo fui consciente de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor cuando los primeros rayos de sol, ese extraño sol que se dignaba a aparecer en el frío paisaje de Forks, tocaron mi piel y comenzaron a despertarme poco a poco.

Me desperecé en la cama y comencé a caminar hacia el baño para ducharme y terminar de despertarme con el agua cayendo sobre mi cuerpo. Luego apagué la llave y me vestí con la ropa más cómoda que encontré esa mañana. Tomé la toalla y salí del cuarto para dejarla en la lavadora y dirigirme a la cocina donde la señora Cullen ya estaba preparando el desayuno.

— Buen día— la saludé y ella hizo lo mismo

Le ayudé a terminar de preparar las cosas y a colocar la mesa para que cuando llegaran los demás estuviera todo listo.

Jasper y Rosalie comenzaron a bajar uno a uno y se sentaron con nosotros a la mesa para que desayunáramos. Cada uno comió algo distinto y que era lo que más le gustaba.

Cuando terminamos nos fuimos a ordenar las cosas que llevaríamos a la playa y al tenerlas listas nos fuimos en el auto del doctor Cullen que era el más amplio y donde cabríamos sin problemas.

Al llegar al lugar vimos a los Swan y a los Denali ya instalados. Pude ver a Alice ayudándole a su madre a arreglar unas cosas, Charlie y Eleazar colocaban unas sombrillas para protegernos del "sol", si es que se le podía llamar así y Reneé sacaba unas cosas desde el auto del oficial con la ayuda de Emmett. Bella estaba con su novio sentados en la orilla y mirando el horizonte.

— Hola a todos— saludó la señora Cullen acercándose con un bolso en su hombro

Ayudé a Carlisle a bajar las cosas junto con Jasper y este se fue luego a donde su novia así como Rose se fue con Emmett.

— Vamos al agua, chicos— gritó Emmett y todos se fueron corriendo hacia este lugar, todos menos yo.

— ¿Tu no vas, Edward? — me preguntó Eleazar y negué— ¿Y eso?

— No tengo ganas de bañarme en el agua— le contesté y me senté con ellos a conversar, pero pronto me aburrí y me fui a otro lugar para admirar el paisaje.

Escuchaba y veía a los chicos jugando, riendo y haciéndose bromas en el agua y, por más que ahora mismo me gustara estar con ellos en el agua, no podía. Tenía que quedarme en la orilla como el resto de los adultos que estaban en el lugar.

Desde donde yo estaba veía a Bella y a Jacob siendo una pareja realmente feliz. Se besaban, mimaban y acariciaban con una devoción que no había visto nunca antes y algo dentro de mí se rompía cada vez que los veía como estaban. Deseaba poder ser yo el que hacía todo eso, pero muy dentro de mi algo me hacía pensar que eso nunca ocurriría.

Así se pasó la mañana, entre bromas de los chicos, jugarretas y conversaciones sin sentido hasta que llegó la hora de la comida. Afortunadamente para mí Jacob tuvo que irse ya que tenía una reunión con su representante y una nueva marca que quería auspiciarlo, asi que se fue dejando a Bella con nosotros.

Después de la comida todos se dedicaron a jugar cartas y otros juegos, pero yo decidí ir a caminar.

— ¿No quieres jugar con los demás? — me preguntó Bella llegando para colocarse frente a mí y seguir caminando pero hacia atrás

— No, no se jugar a esas cosas— le dije y era mentira. Uno de los recuerdos que tenía era jugando con mi padre al póker y otros juegos de cartas por horas cuando él tenía el tiempo libre.

— Ya veo. Entonces te acompaño, claro si es que no te molesta— me dijo y me encogí de hombros

Comenzamos a caminar por la orilla de la playa, alejándonos un buen resto de los demás que continuaban jugando y riendo a lo loco. Bella iba en completo silencio a mi lado, pero luego se cansó de eso.

— Oye, perdón por haber desaparecido estos días— se disculpó

— No hay problema. Estabas con tu novio, es lo lógico— le dije mirando el mar

— Si, lo sé, pero no debería haberte dejado botado sabiendo que los chicos no estarían en la casa— insistió y preferí no negárselo, después de todo yo sentía lo mismo— Ven, vamos al agua— comenzó a tirarme del brazo, pero no quería

— No, gracias— le dije y ella, después de mucho insistir y ver que no servía de nada, se fue a meter sola en el agua y comenzando a nadar como una verdadera sirena.

Me senté en la orilla mirándola atentamente como jugaba en las olas como una niña pequeña. Se veía realmente hermosa jugueteando de esa manera y su cabello mojado cayendo por su cuerpo la hacía ver más sensual aún.

Me quedé pegada mirándola por un buen tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera me fijé cuando ella se fue de mi vista, desapareciendo por completo. Me levanté de mi puesto y comencé a llamarla.

— ¿Bella? — la llamé— ¿Bella? — volví a gritar, pero no aparecía— ¿¡Bella!? ¡Bella! — gritaba cada vez más fuerte y traté de meterme en el agua, pero no podía— ¡Bella!

Quería adentrarme en el agua, pero parecía que mis piernas estaban atornilladas al suelo y temblaban nerviosamente. No podía moverme, estaba paralizado y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Algo pasó rápidamente por mi lado metiéndose directamente al agua y mojándome a la pasada…

— _Vamos hijo, no va a pasar nada_—_ dijo mi padre llamándome para que me subiera en el gran yate que habían comprado ahora con mamá_

— _Pero papá, eso se mueve mucho y me da miedo_—_ me quejé_

— _Vamos hijo, confía en papá y mamá_—_ dijo mi madre apareciendo a mi lado con mi hermanita de dos años cargada en sus brazos y ella si estaba emocionada por subirse al yate. Asentí y caminé hasta la orilla, donde mi padre me tomó en sus brazos y me subió a este._

_Me sentó en una banca y me puso un chaleco sin mangas de color naranja que luego abrochó en la parte delantera. Era muy parecido al que usaba cuando estaba con mis papis en la piscina._

_Mamá se subió al yate con la ayuda de mi papá y también hizo lo mismo con mi hermanita colocándole el chaleco. Luego se fue a una pequeña salita donde habló con un caballero y salimos del muelle donde estábamos._

_Papá se sentó al lado de mi mamá y se abrazaron fuertemente mientras que yo me quedé sentadito en mi puesto, tenía miedo de levantarme y que algo me pasara._

— _Baja, baja_—_ decía mi hermanita en los brazos de mamá y ella la dejó para que caminara por el lugar_

— _Con cuidado, Anabelle_—_ le recordó papá y ella solo siguió su camino_—_ Anda hijo, no va a pasar nada._

_Papá me alentaba para que me moviera por el lugar y poco a poco le hice caso. Ya después de un rato corría por todos lados y jugaba con mi hermanita por la cubierta del lugar. Mamá bajó a donde estaba la cocina del lugar para calentarle la comida a mi hermanita, dejando solo a papá con nosotros jugando a pillarnos._

— _Vengan a acá_—_ nos cogió a los dos después de correr un poco y nos colocó en su cintura, para luego apoyarnos en la baranda del yate_—_ ¿Les gusta este regalo?_

— _Si, está lindo_—_ dije con una sonrisa_

— _Guay_—_ dijo Anabelle y los dos nos reímos_—_ Mami_—_ llamó mi hermana a nuestra mamá y papá la dejó en el suelo para que saliera corriendo a donde ella. Lamentablemente mi hermanita aún era un poco torpe en su andar y se tropezó, haciendo que mis dos papás salieran corriendo donde ella para ver si se había lastimado._

_De la nada el yate hizo un movimiento que no me esperaba y que fue un poco brusco, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio en la baranda y que cayera al agua._

_Intentaba salir a la superficie, pero el chaleco salvavidas se había subido hasta mi carita y no me dejaba mirar nada, además me dificultaba aún más poder respirar y moverme. Trataba desesperadamente salir, quería a mi papi y a mi mami._

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, no sé si fueron segundos, minutos no tengo idea, solo sé que me pareció que había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que mi padre me tomó por la cintura y me sacó a flote._

— _Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Papá está contigo_—_ me repetía una y otra vez acariciando mi cara y sacando el agua que se había acumulado en mis pestañas. No sé si era agua o las lágrimas que estaba derramando._

— _Papi, papi_—_ lloraba aferrándome a su cuello y tratando de sacarme el chaleco_

— _No, tranquilo_—_ me repetía_

_Después de un tiempo nos ayudaron a subir entre el capitán que manejaba el yate, mi madre y la cocinera. Mamá, en cuanto me vio arriba, me tomó en sus brazos y no me soltó, tratando de sacar el miedo de mí, pero eso ya no se podía. _

_Mi pánico por el mar, las piscinas y los lagos había comenzado en ese momento._

Cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta de que Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y Charlie habían entrado al agua para buscar a Bella y ya la estaban sacando, cuando estuvo fuera comenzaron a darle golpecitos en el rostro y reanimación hasta que comenzó a toser y todos suspiraron.

— ¿Bella? — susurro Reneé acercándose a ella y abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

— Estoy bien— dijo ella con un suspiro.

— Nos asustaste — dijo Alice.

— Lo siento, me dio un calambre y no podía salir… — dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Yo por mi parte al ver que Bella se encontraba bien me separe de todos y fui a sentarme a unas rocas. Me quede paralizado al no ver a Bella, ella podría haber muerto por no saber reaccionar, por no saber moverme, por no saber nada.

Continúe torturándome por un rato más hasta que escuche que Jasper me llamaba porque ya nos íbamos. Me levanté y caminé hasta ellos y me metí en el coche que puso rumbo a la casa. No dije nada durante el camino, todavía sentía el miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado a Bella y yo no pudiera hacer nada por ella.

Cuando llegamos a casa todos nos bajamos del coche y subimos, la familia Cullen fue hacía la sala pero yo no quería así que me dispuse ir al cuarto.

— Estaré en el cuarto — dije subiendo.

— Edward— me llamó Esme y le mire — ¿Qué te pasa? — me preguntó.

— No es nada… — susurré.

— Puedes confiar en nosotros, lo sabes… — dijo Jasper y suspire bajando las escaleras y caminando al salón para hablar con ellos.

Les expliqué lo que había recordado, el miedo que había sentido, el pánico y que había quedado completamente paralizado.

— Tranquilo, por suerte las cosas no pasaron a mayores y Bella está bien — me dijo Esme dándome un abrazo a la vez que me animaba, pero no conseguían mucho, realmente me sentía mal por lo que hoy había pasado.

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

_**N/A: Segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y, posiblemente, el martes les suba un capítulo nuevito para que se entretengan ya que no se si me podré conectar para subirles capítulo el otro fin de semana :) **_

_**Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en **__**esta locura que les acabo de dejar y a **__**candy1928 por su review.**_

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen. Hasta la próxima.**_

_**P.D: Dejen reviews para saber que les parece la historia. Son solo unos segundos :D**_


	13. Capítulo 12

**- Titulo: **Cette Vie

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que había ocurrido lo de Bella, no le había vuelto a ver, me sentía tremendamente culpable de no haberla podido ayudar, de quedarme paralizado. Por otro lado lo que si había hecho era comenzar el nuevo trabajo. La verdad estaba muy cómodo y a gusto en ese lugar, no era muy duro- solo tenía que vender productos cuando entraban a la tienda- y me dejaba tiempo para ir al gimnasio e incluso salir a correr para liberar tensiones como dice Jasper.

Hoy era mi cumpleaños, cumplía dieciocho años, Esme me había felicitado esta mañana al igual que Carlisle, Jasper y Rosalie, les agradecía y les había dejado claro que eso era suficiente.

Tomé el primer bus que pasó por la casa y me fui hasta el centro de la ciudad para ir hasta mi trabajo, donde fui recibido por la señora Newton que apenas comenzaba a abrir el local. Le ayudé a levantar las cortinillas, abrir las ventanas y encender las luces mientras ella revisaba que todo estuviera en su lugar. Cuando tuvimos todos listo nos pusimos a trabajar.

Como había llegado mercancía nueva le ayudé a contarla y revisar que estuviera todo, para luego anotarla y saber qué era lo que teníamos, hacer un inventario como se le decía.

También atendimos a algunos excursionistas que estaban de paso por el lugar, deportistas de todo tipo y chicos que venían a comprar repuestos para sus skates, bicicletas o simplemente que venían a comprar artículos para sus tablas de surf o de algún otro deporte. Ellos siempre me preguntaban cosas como cuál era mejor y todo eso y, como yo era bastante estudioso, había estado revisando esas cosas en internet y ahora se podía decir que era un experto.

— Adiós, ojala te guste— le dije al último chico que atendí ese día ya que la hora de trabajo se había acabado.

— Edward…— me llamó la señora Newton

— Dígame— le dije acercándome a ella

— Muchacho, estoy muy molesta contigo…— me dijo y me preocupé ¿Qué había hecho? — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños? — me preguntó y me reí… Yo pensando que era algo grave

— Lo siento, no lo consideré importante— le dije restándole importancia

— Claro que lo es, chico. 18 años no se cumplen todos los días— me riñó

— ¿Cómo lo supo? — le pregunté

— Mi hijo es amigo de Bella Swan y ella me lo comentó el otro día cuando estuvo en mi casa y le dije que estabas trabajando conmigo— me contestó— Asi que ahora te vas para tu casa a descansar. Te doy el resto del día libre

— Pero si mi hora de trabajo ya terminó— me reí

— Tienes razón— ella también se burló— Entonces no vengas mañana. Tienes el día libre— Gracias, pero prefiero trabajar o sino me aburro en casa— le dije

— Bueno, has lo que quieras pero que conste que te di la oportunidad— me dijo apuntándome y asentí

— No se preocupe y gracias— ella me abrazó fuertemente y luego me fui al terminal para esperar a que saliera el bus.

Mientras caminaba hacia allá escuché que tocaron una bocina de un auto y al darme la vuelta me encontré con la patrulla del oficial Swan. El bajó la ventanilla del lado del copiloto y me llamó.

— Hola chico ¿A dónde vas? — me preguntó

— Iba a tomar le bus para ir a la casa— le dije

— Anda, súbete que yo te llevo— me dijo abriéndome la puerta

— Pero usted está trabajando— le dije

— No, ya terminé e iba a la casa, pero no me cuesta llevarte— me contestó y me subí en el auto

— Gracias— le dije y él sonrió

Durante todo el viaje nos fuimos conversando de distintas cosas y tengo que decir que era bastante simpático a pesar que por fuera se veía una persona seria y que imponía respeto. El señor Swan era un amante de los deportes como el béisbol y el futbol americano y, aunque a mí no me fascinaran, tengo que admitir que los veía y me entretenían, asi que ya teníamos algo en común… Otra cosa, que a pesar de que mi familia era una de las más importantes creadoras de tecnología a nivel mundial, no sabía absolutamente nada de esta y el tampoco, asi que nos burlamos de lo prehistóricos que éramos en cuanto a esto.

Al llegar a la casa me bajé del auto y comencé a caminar hacia adentro, pero él me siguió al poco rato diciendo que tenía que hablar con Carlisle o Esme de algo importante, asi que se quedó un rato más. Le dije que no sabía si estaban, pero que no perdía nada con ver. Abrí la puerta con las copias de mis llaves y nos adentramos en el lugar.

— Señora Stevenson, Doctor Cullen— los llamé, pero no contestaron— Rosalie, Jasper…— nada— Creo que no están

— Entonces los esperaré en la sala, después de todo tengo tiempo— dijo con una sonrisa y los dos comenzamos a caminar hacía ese lugar

— ¡Sorpresa! — gritaron todos, apareciendo desde detrás de los asientos en cuando estuvimos en ese lugar

— ¡Felicidades, Edward! — Alice fue la primera en lanzarse a mis brazos

— Gracias, Alice— le dije y luego todos se acercaron a felicitarme, dando paso luego a la señora Cullen que traía un gran pastel que decía "Feliz cumpleaños, Edward" escrito con chocolate y con muchas velas chispeantes. Me cantaron y luego me hicieron pedir tres deseos, los cuales pensé un poco. Al tenerlos soplé las velas y todos aplaudieron.

— ¡Que la muerda, que la muerda! — comenzó a gritar Emmett junto a Jasper y todos rieron para luego seguirlos.

Me incliné un poco sobre el pastel para darle un pequeño mordisco, pero no me esperaba lo que mis dos locos amigos hicieron. Ellos empujaron mi cara hacia el pastel y quedé lleno de crema por todos lados, haciendo que rieran por lo gracioso de la situación.

— Chicos…— los regañó Esme, pero ni ella pudo aguantar la risa

— Ten, muchacho— Carlisle me tendió un pañuelo con el que comencé a limpiarme la cara y a sacar la crema que creo me había llegado hasta el cerebro.

Todos nos sentamos en el salón y comenzamos a comer la torta que no había quedado demolida por el tortazo que me habían dado mis amigos hace un rato. Estaba realmente deliciosa.

— Hora de los regalos— dijo Alice, emocionada

— ¿Regalos? Pero si yo no necesito regalos. Con tenerlos a ustedes ya me conformaba— dije apenado

— Nada de eso, Edward— me regañó la enana y se veía amenazadora— Este es de Carlisle y Esme

— Esperamos que te guste— dijeron al mismo tiempo y comencé a abrirlo. Era una hermosa computadora portátil que se podía girar y quedaba para ser utilizada como una Tablet… La marca… "FIXCOM", la marca que producía la empresa de mi familia. Tenía el típico logo donde todo estaba escrito con mayúsculas y la C resaltaba por sobre las demás letras.

— Gra… gracias— dije, impresionado

— Ahora que estarás en la universidad te servirá mucho y así te familiarizas con la tecnología de tu empresa— dijo Carlisle y le sonreí

— Este es de mis padres— dijo Alice tendiéndome el siguiente regalo. Lo abrí y en él había un hermoso teléfono celular, muy moderno y con la pantalla táctil como el de los chicos.

— Ya no puedes seguir con el teléfono que tienes. Eso no es digno de un empresario como tú— dijeron los dos, riéndose y les agradecí por el regalo.

— El de Charlie y Reneé— siguió Alice tendiéndome otro regalo y tomando los otros para dejarlos sobre la mesa de centro.

- Sabemos que te gusta el deporte y esto te hará más placentero el entrenamiento- comentó Reneé con una sonrisa

Al abrirlo me encontré con un espectacular reproductor de música que se colocaba en el brazo y que tenía unos audífonos inalámbricos que te permitían ejercitarte sin tener que estar preso a los cables que te incomodaban, sobre todo cuando trotabas.

— Muchas gracias, están muy lindos. Pero no deberían haberse molestado— les dije

— No es molestia, chico— me dijo Charlie y asentí

— Aun falta uno— dijo Rosalie, acercándose con una última cajita que tenía un moño en la tapa y… ¿Se movía?

Rosalie dejó la caja en mis piernas y se alejó un poco. Quedé mirando la caja sin saber qué hacer y me impresioné más aun cuando se movió un poco y me asustó.

— Anda, ábrelo— me dijo Bella y le hice caso.

Quité la tapa y me impresioné cuando vi una cosa peluda, blanca completa y pequeña moverse en el interior. El pequeño me quedó mirando atentamente y movió su pequeña cola y levantó ligeramente sus largas orejas.

— Esto es…— dije aun impresionado, pero feliz y con una sonrisa en mi rostro

— Si, tontuelo, es un perrito ¿Acaso no se nota? Creo que no es tan inteligente— se burló Emmett

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó Bella

— ¿Qué si me gusta? Me encanta, es muy tierno— dije tomando al pequeño desde la caja

— Por el permiso no te preocupes que mis padres aceptaron tener a este pequeño integrante en la casa— dijo Jasper mirando a sus papás y cuando hice lo mismo ellos asintieron

— Y como no quererlo si es un hermoso cachorro— dijo Esme acariciándole la oreja al pequeño cachorro— Yo también tuve un cocker cuando era pequeña y son un amor ¿Cierto pequeña?

— Es pequeño, mamá— dijo Rosalie y todos reímos por su equivocación, sobre todo cuando el pequeño le ladró de manera tierna

— ¿Y cómo se llamará? — preguntaron los Denali

— No lo sé…— dije acariciando al pequeño que se entretenía mordiendo suavemente uno de mis dedos mientras movía su corta cola

— ¿Qué tal Rufus? — propuso Jasper

— No tiene cara de Rufus— dijo Alice

— ¿Y cara de que tiene según tú? — le preguntó

— De Motita— le dijo y nos reímos

— Claro, ese nombre es muy masculino— se burló Emmett

— Zero…— murmuré y el cachorro me miró

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntaron todos

— Se llamará Zero— repetí

— ¿Y eso? — preguntó Charlie

— Le viene el nombre, cero manchas, blanco total y con el partiré desde cero en mi vida— dije encogiéndome de hombros

— Si, definitivamente le viene— comentó Carlisle— ¿Te agrada, pequeño? — le preguntó y él, como si entendiera, le ladró alegremente— Entonces Zero será

Todos nos quedamos con el perro, pasando la tarde de lo más alegre. Los chicos me ayudaron a configurar la portátil, el teléfono y a pasarle música al reproductor de música. También le descargaron aplicaciones al teléfono y me enseñaron a usarlos… Era entretenido aprender a usar estas cosas.

A la hora de la comida Esme preparó un rico almuerzo que había descubierto era mi preferido, así que por ser un día tan especial lo preparó. Carmen y Reneé le ayudaron a hacerlo y después colocaron la mesa para que todos comiéramos juntos.

Los chicos siguieron gastándome bromas durante toda la comida y el resto de la tarde.

Al llegar la noche todos los invitados se fueron y nosotros nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos para poder ir a acostarnos, pero el llanto incesante del pequeño Zero proveniente desde la cocina no nos dejaba descansar en paz. Al final opté por levantarme de la cama y comencé a caminar hacia allá.

— Hey pequeño ¿Qué ocurre? — le pregunté cogiéndolo entre mis manos y el, instantáneamente, comenzó a lamerlas— ¿No quieres estar solo? — comencé a acariciar sus orejas con la mano que me quedaba libre— Esta bien, no creo que se molesten porque duermas solo un día conmigo

Comencé a caminar con el pequeño en mis brazos hasta que llegué a mi cuarto. Dejé a Zero en el suelo y fui a buscar una manta para que se recostara en ese lugar. La coloqué cerca de la puerta y lo recosté.

— Ahora te quedarás acá ¿Vale? — le dije y el movió su cola— Adiós

Comencé a caminar hacia la cama, pero sentí que algo mordía el pantalón de mi pijama. Al mirar vi a Zero jugando con mis pies

— Hay, eso no se hace— lo regañé sutilmente volviendo a cogerlo en mis brazos para llevarlo a la manta— Tienes que quedarte acá, pequeño. Tú vas a dormir acá, pero solo por hoy.

Lo dejé sobre la manta y volví a caminar hacia mi cama, pero nuevamente sentí a Zero rondando por mis piernas. Lo volví a coger en mis brazos y el me miraba alegremente, batiendo su corta cola hacia los lados y con su lengua afuera, jadeando.

— Esta bien, te puedes acostar conmigo, pero solo por hoy— le dije y lo coloqué sobre las mantas en la cama para que se acomodara.

Me tapé bien para subirme del frío y comencé a quedarme dormido de nuevo, pero sentí que algo peludo se metía entre las mantas y, al mirar, vi que Zero se había acurrucado a mi lado haciéndose una bolita

— Eres demasiado terco, pequeño— le dije acariciándole las orejas y me volví a acomodar para dormirme— Buenas noches, Zero

Durante toda la noche dormí de lo mejor, de hecho ha sido la mejor noche que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Todas estas veces había soñado o recordado cosas terribles con respecto a mi antigua vida, lo que me hacía pensar que tal vez no era tan feliz como pensaba, pero esta noche había sido distinta. Había recordado solo cosas buenas, las mejores que había vivido durante el tiempo que mis padres estuvieron conmigo.

A la mañana siguiente , cuando me desperté, Zero aún estaba a mi lado y dormía plácidamente, sin que nada lo interrumpiera. Me levanté lentamente de la cama y fui a meterme a la ducha para luego bajar a desayunar con los demás que de seguro ya estaban por levantarse para ir a sus trabajos, en el caso de Carlisle y Esme.

Al regresar a mi cuarto para vestirme, Zero ya estaba despertándose y bostezaba tiernamente. Luego se levantó y me quedó mirando fijamente.

— Al fin despiertas, compañero— le dije acercándome para acariciarlo y el movió su cola— Me visto y bajamos ¿Vale?

Comencé a colocarme lo primero que encontré en el closet y me sequé el cabello con la toalla, para luego dejar abierta la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire al cuarto y bajar a Zero de la cama para poder hacerla. Él se quedó paseando por toda la habitación mientras yo ordenaba un poco y luego salí del cuarto con el pisándome los talones.

Al llegar a las escaleras comencé a bajar uno a uno los escalones, pero él no me seguía y solo se quedó mirándome desde el primer peldaño. Comencé a llamarlo para que bajara, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, por lo que tuve que cogerlo. Ya más tarde le enseñaría a bajar y subir las escaleras.

— Buen día— saludé a los señores Cullen, quienes ya estaban en la cocina, desayunando

— Buen día— dijeron al unísono

— Tu perrito me asustó el día de hoy. Yo pensé que se había escapado al no verlo por ningún lado— dijo Esme acariciando a Zero, quien se había acercado a ella corriendo y meneando su cola

— Es que no aguanté escucharlo llorar anoche y me lo llevé al cuarto ¿No les molesta, cierto? — le pregunté sirviéndome un poco de leche

— Para nada, además así podemos dormir— comentó Carlisle, riéndose

— Creo que este pequeñín tiene hambre— comentó Esme, al ver que Zero le mordía los zapatos de levantarse con los que andaba en la casa

— Tiene razón— me levanté de mi puesto y fui a servirle un poco de alimento de cachorro a Zero. Su plato era de color rojo y tenía patitas por el rededor… El del agua era igual.

Luego volví a sentarme en mi puesto y seguí desayunando. Jasper fue el siguiente en unírsenos y al final llegó Rosalie. Los dos ya venían bañados y vestidos.

— ¿Y qué harán hoy? — preguntó Esme

— Teníamos planeado salir a algún lugar— dijo Jasper

— ¿Cómo a dónde? — preguntó Carlisle

— Puede ser que vayamos a la feria que se instaló a la salida del pueblo— dijo Rosalie— Ayer lo conversamos con los chicos y a ellos les pareció buena idea… Es para que no vayamos al centro comercial nuevamente.

— Me parece bien ¿Quiénes irán? — inquirió Esme

— Irá Emmett, Bella, Alice y nosotros tres— respondió mi rubio amigo

— Ehm… Yo no sé si…— iba a disculparme para no ir y quedarme en casa ya que a lo mejor Bella iba con Jacob y no quería incomodarlos

— Tu vienes con nosotros— dijo Rosalie seriamente— Y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Yo iré con Emmett, mi hermano con Alice y Bella no puede quedar sola

— Pero si irá con Jacob— le dije

— ¿Escuchaste que Jasper nombrara a Jacob? Porque yo no lo hice— dijo enojada— Vas a venir si o si

— Hija, si Edward no quiere ir no puedes obligarlo— le dijo Esme

— No se preocupe, señora Cullen— le dije con una sonrisa— Voy a ir, pero primero hay algo que tenemos que hacer

— ¿Qué cosa? — inquirieron todos

— Enseñarle a Zero a bajar escaleras— me reí cogiendo al pequeño en mis brazos.

Para eso de las dos de la tarde Carlisle y Esme se encontraban en sus trabajos y nosotros… Aun estábamos tratando de enseñarle a Zero a bajar y subir las escaleras. Al menos ya habíamos conseguido que aprendiera a bajar sus patitas al siguiente escalón, ahora solo faltaba que tomara un poco de confianza.

— Aun tiene miedo— admití rindiéndome un poco

— Solo hay que darle tiempo— dijo Rosalie, levantándose de la escalera

— Si, apenas lleva un día acá— siguió Jasper

— Tienen razón— dije levantándome igual que ellos— ¿A qué hora iremos a la feria?

— Como a las seis quedamos de juntarnos— respondió Rose— Así que tenemos toda la tarde libre… Iré a preparar la comida

— ¿Te ayudo? — le preguntó su hermano y ella asintió. Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina, mientras que yo me llevaba a Zero para dejarlo en el suelo.

Comencé a caminar hacia la cocina y noté que Zero no me seguía, así que me dedique a observarlo con atención y…

— No Zero— lo tomé y llevé rápidamente al patio para que hiciera sus necesidades afuera. Menos mal alcancé a sacarlo antes de que se hiciera en el fino suelo de la casa Cullen- No puedes estar haciéndote adentro, Zero

Él terminó de hacer lo que tenía que hacer y se puso a correr por todo el lugar, feliz y libre. Yo me entré a la casa corriendo y traje una pequeña pelota que habían comprado los chicos cuando fueron a elegirlo.

Le lanzaba la pelota y el me la traía, era como si entendiera el fin del juego. Mientras jugábamos cogí el teléfono y llame a la señora Newton para explicarle que le tomaría la palabra y aceptaría su propuesta de tomarme el día libre. Ella se alegró y me deseó lo mejor. Le agradecí y colgué para seguir jugando con el cachorro.

— Edward, la comida está lista— dijo Rosalie saliendo a avisarme

Llamé a Zero para que entráramos y así lo hicimos. Caminé hacia el baño para lavarme las manos y después entré en la cocina, donde Rose y Jasper ya estaban comiendo y reían de lo lindo. Me senté con ellos y comencé a comer, uniéndome a sus risas.

Al terminar de comer lavamos las cosas, ordenamos la casa y nos fuimos a la sala para ver alguna película y hacer hora hasta que nos fuéramos a la feria. Zero, en todo momento, se mantuvo a mi lado y no se quería separar por nada del mundo de mí. Cada vez que los chicos querían tomarlo para tenerlo un momento, él se quedaba a mi lado y huía de sus agarres.

La tarde pasó con completa calma y sin mayores entretenciones que unas películas y videojuegos. Al acercarse la hora de salir nos comenzamos a preparar y, en cuanto llegó Esme, nos despedimos de ella y comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto para partir hacia la feria.

— ¡Al fin llegan! — dijo con júbilo Emmett al vernos bajar del auto

— Lo siento, nos atrasamos por el tráfico— se disculpó Jasper acercándose a Alice para saludarla con un beso— ¿Ya compraron las entradas?

— No, aun no— respondió Bella y todos comenzamos a caminar hacia la boletería.

Compramos los boletos y entramos en el lugar para ir a las distintas atracciones que había en el lugar. Al primero que nos dirigimos fue al barco pirata, en el cual las chicas gritaron bastante, pero creo que lo hicieron más en el siguiente juego. Este era uno donde te subían muy alto y de la nada te soltaban y caías rápidamente, aquí sí que las chicas gritaron mucho.

El tercer juego al que fuimos fue a la montaña rusa, luego nos subimos al "disco" y al final los autitos chocones. Obviamente entre medio jugamos en los típicos puestos donde le disparas a unos patos o donde lanzas pelotas para ganar premios. Los chicos ganaron un oso de peluche para cada una de sus novias y yo gané uno para Bella y así ella no se sintiera mal.

Luego fuimos a comer chucherías y a beber alguna gaseosa. Las chicas solo comieron unas cuantas papas fritas y un hotdog, mientras que los chicos y yo comimos más que eso.

— ¿Cómo pueden comer tanto? — preguntó Alice mirando la bandeja llena de cartones donde antes estuvieron nuestros hotdogs, hamburguesas, papas y otras cosas

— Somos hombres, quemamos más energía— le dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — preguntó Bella

— Solo nos queda la rueda de la fortuna… Creo que ya nos subimos a todos los juegos— dijo Rosalie mirando a su alrededor

— Entonces vamos— gritó Emmett colocándose de pie de su puesto y arrastrando a su novia hacia la última atracción.

— Ay, qué envidia— dijo Bella caminando a mi lado

— ¿Envidia de qué? — le pregunté elevando una ceja

— Verlos así, tan alegres. Desearía poder estar con Jacob así, pero él se tenía que ir por la última competencia de la temporada— aclaró cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y enfurruñándose

Los chicos iban abrazados, besándose y riéndose de lo más alegres y enamorados y tengo que admitir que a mí también me causó un poco de envidia el verlos así… Deseaba poder estar de la misma manera con alguien como Bella, pero era consciente que las cosas entre nosotros nunca iban a pasar.

Tuvimos que esperar un rato en la fila que había para poder subirnos al juego y en cuanto se desocupó nos pudimos subir. Rose se fue con Emmett, Alice con Jasper y yo con Bella. A pesar que podíamos irnos solos, cada uno en un asiento, ella decidió que la acompañara para que no se viera tan penoso.

— Ves, te dije— comentó aun enfurruñada en su puesto

— ¿Qué cosa? — le pregunté mirando hacia adelante

— Que podría haber estado con Jacob… Cuanto lo extraño— dijo haciendo un puchero y suspiré

— Si tanto te molesta mi compañía me puedo ir— dije desatándome el cinturón

— Yo no dije que me molestaras— aclaró, molesta y volví a abrocharme el seguro— Es solo que esto es ideal para los novios y nosotros no estamos ni cerca de serlo

— Pero podríamos— dije para molestarla

— No seas tonto. Yo amo a Jacob y el me ama a mí— se burló— Pero tengo que admitir que tal vez, si no estuviera con Jacob, estaría contigo. Eres guapo, tierno, inteligente y caballero… Todo lo que una mujer desea de un chico.

— Y tengo dinero… Bueno, aun no pero lo tendré— me reí

— Claro, pero eso no es lo importante ¿De qué te sirve tener dinero si eso no compra la felicidad? — preguntó al aire

De la nada el juego comenzó a moverse bruscamente, como si algo lo frenara. Bella se asustó demasiado y miró hacia abajo para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Luego también hice lo mismo y comencé a preguntarle a los chicos si estaban bien, a lo que ellos respondieron que sí.

Para rematarlo aún más habíamos quedado en la parte más alta del juego.

— _Lo sentimos señores, pero estamos teniendo dificultades técnicas con el juego. En un minuto lo solucionaremos_— nos informó un chico a través de un amplificador

— Excelente— exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo

— Yo ni siquiera traje algo más para abrigarme— comentó Bella restregando sus brazos que solo estaban cubiertos por una fino chaleco de hilo. Moví la cabeza y me saqué mi abrigo para colocárselo sobre los hombros— No, es tuyo

— No seas tonta, yo no tengo frío en cambio tu sí. Ahora póntelo o enfermaras— la regañé y a ella no le quedó de otra que colocarse el abrigo

— Gracias— me agradeció metiendo las manos en los bolsillos

— De nada— le dije mirando hacia otro lado y aguantando las ganas de abrazarla para hacerla entrar en calor

Cada uno miraba para un lado distinto, pero de vez en cuando nos pillábamos mutuamente mirándonos, lo que hacía que ella se sonrojara y que yo me colocara nervioso. Al final me decidí y le ofrecí que se acercara a mí para abrazarla y que así dejara de temblar como perro mojado. Ella aceptó y se acercó, colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Estuvimos así por un buen tiempo, abrazándonos y mirándonos. Nuestros labios parecía que tenían imanes y se acercaban poco a poco, buscándose mutuamente. Al final todo ocurrió sin que pudiéramos evitarlo. Nos dejamos llevar por la gran sensación de excitación que sentíamos en ese momento.

— Edward… No— me dijo separándose de mi— Esto no puede ser ¿Por qué siempre que estamos juntos terminamos besándonos? Ya me siento muy mal

— Pero Bella…— iba a decirle todo lo que sentía

— No, Edward no. Yo no puedo estar contigo, estoy con Jacob y no le puedo fallar así. Lo siento, pero lo nuestro no puede ser— se disculpó

Nuevamente el juego comenzó a moverse después de… Diez minutos ¿Tanto había pasado?

Cuando llegamos al suelo los chicos ya se habían bajo y nos esperaban solo a nosotros. Nos preguntamos entre todos como estábamos y salimos hacia nuestros autos. Los chicos cogieron el suyo para irse a su casa mientras que Jasper, Rose y yo nos fuimos en el otro.

Durante todo el viaje no podía evitar pensar en lo que había pasado, en lo mucho que me había gustado sentir los labios de Bella sobre los míos y lo mucho que la deseaba, pero ella no sentía lo mismo y eso me hería… Desde ahora en adelante dejaría de intentar estar con ella y la dejaría sola y tranquila. Eso sería lo mejor.

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

_**N/A: Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el capítulo que les había dicho subiría. Ahora me voy a seguir estudiando que mañana tengo dos exámenes.**_

_**Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en **__**esta locura que les acabo de dejar y a **__**candy1928 por su review.**_

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen. Hasta la próxima.**_

_**P.D: Dejen reviews para saber qué les parece la historia. Son solo unos segundos :D**_


	14. Capítulo 13

**- Titulo:**Cette Vie

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer:**Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

**Bella POV**

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Ojala esos fueran los días que pasaron desde la última vez que vi a Edward ese día que fuimos al parque de entretenciones, pero lamentablemente no era así. Ya habían pasado dos semanas … Desde ese día no lo había vuelto a ver y era simplemente porque el parecía que quería evitarme a toda costa. Cada vez que iba a la casa de Rosalie junto con Alice este no estaba, siempre había salido a correr, o estaba trabajando o simplemente había salido a dar una vuelta por el pueblo acompañado de su, ahora, fiel compañero.

Había tratado de hablar con él para saber si estaba molesto, si se había ofendido, pero él no estaba nunca y eso no me dejaba hablarle.

— ¿En qué piensas, mi vida? — me preguntó mi madre acariciándome el cabello al pasar por mi lado en la cocina

— En nada específico, mamá— le contesté con una media sonrisa, la que supuse no llegó a mis ojos ya que mi madre me miró no muy convencida de mi respuesta

— Claro, y yo no te di a luz, cariño— me dijo sentándose a mí lado con una taza de café en su mano— Dime, corazón ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta tanto?

— En serio, mamá… No es nada— le insistí, pero ella siguió sin creerme. Solo se quedó sentada, esperando a que hablara— Es solo que… No sé… Creo que Edward está molesto conmigo

— ¿Por qué crees eso, cariño? — me preguntó mamá acariciando mi mano que reposaba sobre la mesa

— Es que… El otro día, cuando fuimos al parque… Edward… Edward me besó— le dije apenada y bajando la mirada

— Cariño, ven a acá— me tomó de la mano y me acercó a ella para abrazarme— Edward no se va a enojar por besarte

— No, por eso no… Pero si cuando lo separé y le dije que no podíamos estar juntos… Yo estoy con Jacob y no puedo hacerle esto a él, mamá— reclamé, regañándome mentalmente por mi tontera

— Cariño, puede ser que Edward no esté enojado… Tal vez solo está tomando en cuenta lo que le dijiste y solo te da tu espacio, tu lugar junto a Jacob— trató de confortarme, pero la verdad es que no lo había logrado en lo más absoluto.

Mi mente seguí pensando en aquel chico y en lo mucho que tal vez lo había dañado. Él había estado solo durante mucho tiempo y no quería que se volviera a sentir así, menos por mi culpa.

— Mamá, voy a salir— le informé a mi madre separándome de ella para levantarme de mi puesto y comenzar a subir hacia mi cuarto para vestirme.

Cuando estuve lista me tomé el pelo en una coleta y salí de casa para comenzar a caminar las pocas cuadras que nos separaban del centro de la ciudad. Al llegar a esta seguí con mi camino hasta que llegué a la tienda deportiva de los Newton, el local de la familia de uno de mis amigos y que era el lugar favorito de Jacob para venir a comprar uno que otro implemento deportivo cuando sus auspiciadores no se los otorgaban o no le dejaban utilizarlos porque otro ya lo tenía.

Al entrar en el lugar fui recibida de inmediato por la señora Newton, quien me abrazó y me saludó de una manera muy amable y cariñosa. Le pregunté si se encontraba Edward y el aludido apareció de inmediato cargando unas cajas.

— Edward, te necesitan— le dijo la señora y el dejó las cajas en el suelo, para luego mirarme fijamente

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces acá? — me preguntó limpiándose las manos con un paño, que luego dejó sobre el mesón

— Necesito hablar contigo— le pedí

— Estoy traba…— iba a justificarse, pero la señora Newton lo detuvo

— Ve chico, las ventas han estado flojas hoy así que no hay problema si sales a conversar un momento… Además, si llega alguien, yo puedo atenderlo— le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa— ¡Ve!

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del local y yo lo seguí después de despedirme de la señora Newton.

Por cada dos pasos que Edward daba, yo tenía que dar casi cuatro zancadas y es que parecía que de verdad intentaba huir de mí. Al final terminé trotando para podar alcanzarlo y colocarme a su lado para preguntarle a dónde íbamos.

— A un café. Ahí podremos conversar tranquilamente— me informó y se desvió hacia un pequeño local para abrir la puerta y hacer sonar la campana de la entrada— ¿Entras?

Salí de mi estupor y entré en el lugar, seguida de cerca por él. Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba un poco más alejada del resto y de inmediato tuvimos a una chica atendiéndonos. Nos preguntó que queríamos, pero yo ya había desayunado, así que no pedí nada. Edward, en cambio, se pidió un café doble cortado y unas medialunas. Él no había desayunado.

— ¿Qué quieres hablar? — me preguntó bebiendo un poco de café que había traído recién la chica de hace un rato

— ¿Quiero saber por qué me evitas? ¿Por qué ya no me hablas? — le indiqué

— ¿Te evito? No te evito, Bella. Tengo más cosas que hacer y tú misma dijiste que no puede estar conmigo. Yo solo te facilito las cosas— me dijo mordiendo la medialuna que había pedido

— Pero yo no te pedí que te alejaras de mí. Lo único que te dije fue que no podíamos estar juntos, como pareja. Yo tengo a Jacob a mi lado y no puedo engañarlo, no a él— le reclamé

— Pero yo tampoco puedo verte estando con él, siendo feliz con él, besándose, abrazándose y quizás haciendo que otras cosas… Simplemente no puedo, me hiere… Y si para evitarme ese dolor tengo que alejarme de ti, lo haré— me informó

— No quiero que me separes de ti. Quiero que seamos amigos ¿Podemos? — le pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. A pesar que Edward solo llevaba casi tres meses con nosotros ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia y no quería que se separara de mí y menos porque era la pareja de Jacob— ¿Podemos estar como en un principio?

— Yo no sé…— dijo no convencido

— Edward, por favor, no me hagas esto— le rogué y el, después de meditarlo por un buen rato, aceptó

— Por ahora tengo que seguir trabajando… Nos vemos— dijo bebiendo el último sorbo de su café, cogiendo la última medialuna y levantándose de la mesa, dejando dinero para la cuenta y la propina.

Lo quedé mirando hasta que desapareció por completo del lugar, dejándome completamente sola. La camarera se acercó a coger el dinero y se lo llevó, volviendo después para dejarme el vuelto, pero le comenté que no era mío y que se lo quedara.

Me levanté de mi puesto y comencé a caminar por las calles de Forks, empapándome de la lluvia que caía en ese momento ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que colocarse a llover justo este día?

Cuando me aburrí de caminar por el pueblo, regresé a mi casa donde de seguro me estaba esperando mi madre antes de irse a su trabajo como cada día. Coloqué la llave en el cerrojo y abrí la puerta de par en par, dejando que mi madre me mirara cuando pasaba caminando por el pasillo para entrar en la cocina.

— ¡Pero mira nada más como vienes! ¡Te vas a enfermar, niña! — me regañó colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas— Ve a cambiarte ahora mismo antes de que pesques algo.

Asentí obedientemente y comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto para coger ropa seca, unas toallas y meterme al baño para ducharme. Dejé que el agua caliente calentara cada uno de mis músculos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras dichas por Edward.

Al acabar me coloqué una toalla en el pelo y comencé a secarme con otra. Me vestí y salí del baño para ir a donde estaba mi madre.

— Te estuve llamando mucho rato, pero no me cogiste las llamadas— me regañó sutilmente colocando una taza de chocolate caliente frente a mi

— Gracias— le sonreí débilmente— Mi teléfono se quedó acá, en mi cuarto. Anoche olvidé cargarlo y se quedó sin batería— le comenté encogiéndome de hombros y bebiendo un poco del cálido líquido

— ¿Y a dónde fuiste? — me preguntó cortando unas verduras

— A hablar con Edward…— le contesté y esperé a que dijera algo, pero ella estaba esperando a que continuara con mi relato— Fui a preguntarle si estaba molesto, por qué me evitaba…

— ¿Y qué conseguiste? — me preguntó

— La verdad, no mucho… Primero me dijo que no me evitaba y que solo tenía muchas cosas que hacer, que por eso no me llamaba ni nos habíamos visto en estas semanas, pero yo no le creí. Le seguí insistiendo y ahí me dijo que el solo estaba haciendo lo que yo quería, me dijo que yo quería que no estuviéramos juntos… Pero no es así— le conté muy triste y suspirando al final

— Entonces… ¿Si quieres estar con Edward? — inquirió mi madre

— ¡No! Digo, no sé… Lo quiero a mi lado, pero no podemos estar juntos. Yo salgo con Jacob y no puedo traicionarlo— me recriminé pasando una mano por mi cabello— Ay mamá, no sé qué hacer… Estoy confundida… Quiero a Edward, pero como amigo y a Jacob… Lo quiero… Pero no sé si como novio— levanté mi mirada y mi madre me observaba atentamente mientras se limpiaba las manos con un delantal. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se acercó para abrazarme contra su pecho. Solo en ese momento fui consciente de las lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro… Estaba llorando

— Ya mi pequeña, no llores— trataba de consolarme mientras acariciaba mi cabello— No te atormente más mi niña. Las cosas se van a ir arreglando con el tiempo, solo deja que tu mente se aclare

— ¿Y si no ocurre? — le pregunté entre sollozos

— Pues entonces tendrás que elegir y tomar una decisión, mi niña. Pero por el momento solo date tiempo— me recomendó

Estuvimos abrazadas por un tiempo hasta que me calmé. Ella me propuso que llamara a las chicas y saliera con ella a algún lugar, lo que me pareció bien. Necesitaba salir y despejarme un poco y no pensar en lo que había pasado hace unas horas. Llamé a las chicas y quedamos en ir al centro comercial ya que Alice quería comprarse unas camisetas que había visto hace unos días y Rose deseaba ir a comprarse unos zapatos de tacón. Yo… Yo solo quería salir.

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

_**N/A: Aquí esta el cap de esta semana. Se que es un poco corto pero consideré que era necesario conocer lo que sentía Bella con todo esto.**_

_**Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y a **__**candy1928 y **_**Cly – Rob **_**por su review.**_

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen**__**. Hasta la próxima.**_

_**P.D: Dejen reviews para saber qué les parece la historia. Son solo unos segundos :D**_


	15. Capítulo 14

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer:**Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

**Carlisle POV**

Después de haber estado trabajando toda la noche, prácticamente desde las ocho de la noche hasta las ocho de la madrugada, al fin estaba en mi casa, calientito y acompañado por mi amada esposa. Mis hijos, o al menos Jasper, había salido con Emmett a comprar unas cosas que este último necesitaba para arreglar su automóvil; Rosalie estaba en su cuarto escuchando música y conversando con Alice a través de su computadora.

Edward, por su parte, estaba trabajando en la tienda de deportes de los Newton y regresaba cerca de las tres de la tarde si es que las ventas estaban flojas o un poco más tarde si es que les iba bien.

— Mi amor, tienes cara de estar cansado ¿Por qué no vas a recostarte un rato? Los chicos no están y de seguro Rose no te molestará— me dijo mi amada después de terminar de lavar los trastos que habíamos utilizado en el desayuno— Además yo ya me tengo que ir a trabajar.

— Esta bien, pero llámame para saber cómo llegaste— la besé en los labios y ella asintió

— Esta bien— me dijo cogiendo su cartera— Te amo

— Y yo— volví a besarla y se fue.

Suspiré al ver la casa vacía y no pude evitar sonreír al ver al pequeño cachorro de Edward acercarse a mí moviendo su cola y con su lengua afuera. Lo cogí en brazos y acaricié sus orejas.

Comencé a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto matrimonial que compartía con mi esposa y me coloqué algo un poco más cómodo que el "pijama" que utilizaba para trabajar en urgencias.

Cuando estuve más cómodo me recosté en la cama y me acomodé para poder dormir aunque fuera un par de horas antes de que volviera Esme y los demás chicos. Lamentablemente el teléfono sonó en ese momento. Era Esme quien me llamaba para avisarme que ya estaba en el trabajo y que yo no me preocupara, además Zero se puso a llorar para que lo cogiera, así que no tuve más opción que hacerlo y dejar que se acomodara en la cama, a mi lado.

— Sí que eres un consentido. Tienes tu propia cama pero siempre tienes que dormir con los demás— le dije acariciándole la oreja. El solo se estiró y se acomodó a mi lado, haciéndose un ovillo. Sonreí y me quedé profundamente dormido.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos lo primero que hice fue mirar el reloj que estaba en la mesilla de noche y me percaté que ya era la una de la tarde, así que me levanté de la cama para salir hacia la cocina y prepararme algo de comer. De seguro mi hija ya había comido.

Al entrar en el lugar me la encontré lavando los trastos que había utilizado para comer y el pequeño cachorro estaba comiendo de su plato. Ella estaba cantando alegremente y no pude evitar sonreír. Adoraba escuchar a mi hija haciendo eso.

— _When I see your face there's not a thing__that I would change__ '__cause you're amazing just the way you are…__ A__nd when you smile__the whole world stops__and stares for a while__ 'c__ause girl you're amazing just the way you are_…— cantaba con su afinada voz

— Definitivamente esa es tu canción, mi vida— le dije entrando en el lugar

— Me asustaste— dijo sobresaltándose y volteándose a verme- No te sentí entrar

— Lo siento me disculpé, revisando las ollas que estaban sobre la estufa— ¿Esto dejó tu madre?

— Sí. Pollo asado con verduras salteadas, jugo de naranja natural y postre de leche— me respondió, secándose las manos con un trapo y tendiéndome luego un plato para que me sirviera, junto con un cucharon.

— ¿No ha llegado tu hermano? — le pregunté y ella negó

— No y yo ya me voy— me dijo besándome en la mejilla

— ¿Y a dónde vas? — inquirí colocando el plato en el microondas

— Vamos a salir con las chicas. Bella está un poco deprimida y nosotras le subiremos el ánimo— me respondió y salió del lugar, despidiéndose

— Creo que nuevamente quedamos solos, Zero— le comenté al cachorro y el solo me miró para luego salir del lugar— Gracias.

Comí lo que mi amada esposa había dejado para almorzar y al acabar lavé los platos para irme luego a mi despacho y revisar unos documentos que tenía en el lugar. También aproveché de llamar a mis padres para saber cómo estaban. Hace mucho que no los llamaba ye es que el trabajo me tenía consumido por completo.

Al acabar de hablar con ellos salí hacia la sala para entretenerme mirando un poco de televisión. La encendí y me quedé mirando un documental acerca de unos casos médicos que estaban dando en el "Discovery Chanel". A pesar que veía estos casos constantemente en la sala de urgencias siempre me gustaba ver el actuar de mis colegas y aprender lo mejor de cada uno de ellos, eso me hacía un mejor médico y así podía dar lo mejor por mis pacientes.

— Ya llegué— anunció la voz más dulce del planeta cuando entró en la casa

— Estoy en la sala, mi amor— le dije escuchando como ella comenzaba a caminar hacia el lugar donde yo estaba y se sentó a mi lado

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — me preguntó y sonreí

— Eso debería preguntarlo yo— le dije besándola en los labios— Tranquilo. Pude dormir tranquilamente y la comida estaba deliciosa

— Me alegro— me sonrió— El mío estuvo tranquilo, también. Solo llegó un nuevo señor al centro y recibimos una donación anónima, pero es mucho dinero que nos ayudará a mantener en pie el centro

— Eso es muy bueno— me alegré por ella. Esme adoraba el centro de asistencia social que había montado su familia hace varias generaciones y hacía todo por mantenerlo a flote, pero a veces se complicaba considerando la gran cantidad de personas que necesitaba su ayuda.

— ¿Y los chicos? — preguntó recostándose en mi pecho

— Jasper y Edward aun no llegan y Rose salió hace unas horas con las chicas. Al parecer Bella no estaba muy bien de ánimo y la fueron a acompañar con Alice— le comenté y ella se preocupó al escuchar que los chicos aun no llegaban.

En ese momento la puerta se volvió a escuchar y alguien se quejó por el frío que hacia afuera. De la nada la empapada y entumida imagen de Edward se posó frente a nosotros por el pasillo. Esme ahogó un grito de impresión y eso alertó a Edward, quien nos miró al instante.

— ¿Pero qué te pasó? — le preguntó Esme levantándose de su puesto para ir a buscar una toalla al armario del baño de la primera planta.

— Decidí venirme caminando ya que el día estaba agradable, pero no contaba con que se pondría a llover como si no hubiese un mañana— contestó el chico

— Podrías haberme llamado para que te fuera a buscar— le comenté viendo como mi esposa le colocaba la toalla sobre los hombros y el la cogía para secarse la cara y el cabello

— De verdad no pensé que llovería tanto— se defendió el chico

— Bueno, da igual, ahora ve a bañarte antes de que enfermes— le dijo Esme y el asintió comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras para ir a la planta alta— Tendremos que enseñarle a manejar a este chico y prestarle un auto. No puede andar así por la vida, además que no le gustan los buses.

— Ya hablaremos con él de eso— le dije volviendo a besarla.

A la hora de la cena los chicos ya estaban en la casa y todos comíamos alegremente. Rose nos comentó lo que había pasado con Bella y ella se sentía muy mal por lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga. A pesar de todo ella no había querido decirles exactamente lo que le pasaba, pero si sabían que estaba muy deprimida. Edward, en cuanto escuchó esto, se disculpó y salió de la cocina para irse a su cuarto alegando que estaba cansado y que quería descansar. Todos lo quedamos mirando pero no le prestamos mayor atención.

Al acabar de cenar nos fuimos a acostar. Esme tenía que trabajar mañana, los chicos saldrían con sus parejas y yo… Yo tenía el día libre después de haber hecho el turno de 48 horas seguidas.

A la mañana siguiente , cuando me desperté, solo me encontré una nota de Esme que decía que se había ido antes de tiempo porque tenía que revisar unos documentos, pero que trataría de llegar temprano a la casa para que pasáramos la tarde juntos. A pesar de ser sábado, ella amaba su trabajo y estos días lo hacía medio día.

Me levanté de la cama y salí del lugar para desayunar, encontrándome con Edward en la cocina, bebiendo una taza de café y con Zero a su lado. Ese perro no se separaba por nada del mundo de su dueño.

— Buen día— lo saludé

— Buen día— respondió— Ya no hay nadie en la casa. Los chicos se fueron recién

— Ya veo…— me serví una taza de café y me senté a su lado en la mesa— Edward… ¿Tu sabes lo que le pasa a Bella? — le pregunté

— ¿Por qué piensa que yo debería saberlo? — me preguntó y solo me encogí de hombros

— Fueron buenos amigos y luego se distanciaron mucho— le contesté

— Pues no lo sé— me dijo dándole un sorbo al café y encogiéndose de hombros

— Está bien— dije dejando el tema al ver su incomodidad— Por cierto Edward, estuve pensando con Esme que te parecería que te enseñara a conducir de manera que pudieras manejar tu solo y no te pasara como ayer— le dije.

— Me parece bien, siempre que ustedes no tengan inconveniente— contestó con una sonrisa.

— Entonces todo bien. Cuando tengas un tiempo comenzamos con las clases— le dije tranquilamente.

— Genial— dijo mostrando una sonrisa— Carlisle, si no te importa, hoy me iré a pasar el día al campo, necesito estar solo y pensar… — me informó encogiéndose de hombros y asentí.

Él se levantó de la mesa y subió las escaleras a su cuarto para luego bajarlas de nuevo para irse por la puerta principal. Yo como tenía el día libre decidí llamar a Charlie para verlo y ver hacer algo juntos.

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

**_N/A: Aquí está el capítulo de esta semana. Es un poquito corto y aun no leemos de vuelta a nuestro amado Edward, pero ya va a regresar._**

**_Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de __dejar y a __candy1928 y a ISACOBO y __Cly – Rob __por agregarme a favoritos y por seguirme, respectivamente._**

**_Un beso, para todo los que leen__. Hasta la próxima._**

**_P.D: Dejen reviews para saber qué les parece la historia. Son solo unos segundos :D_**


	16. Capítulo 15

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer:**Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

**Edward POV **

Hace unos días que con los chicos habíamos decidido irnos a Phoenix de vacaciones, apenas una semana pero nos servirá para despejarnos a todos un poco. Habíamos organizado todo, habíamos visto el hotel donde nos quedaríamos, el auto que arrendaríamos y los lugares que visitaríamos. Teníamos todo el viaje planeado.

Carlisle y Esme ya me estaban enseñando a manejar y la verdad es que era muy sencillo, pero todavía tenía que practicar más y conocer las señales. Ellos me habían tenido mucha paciencia en todo esto.

Con Bella... Bueno, las cosas seguían igual. No habíamos hablado demasiado e este último tiempo y casi no nos veíamos. Rosalie decía que ella aún estaba deprimida, pero yo no podía hacer nada para alentarla.

Seguía trabajando en la tienda de los Newton y ahora le ayudaba más a la señora, sobre todo después del pequeño accidente que había tenido. Un día estábamos entrando unas cajas de un pedido que habían llegado y ella había insistido en ayudarme, pero no vio la caja que estaba en el suelo y tropezó, lastimándose el tobillo al caer. Tuve que cerrar el local y llevarla al hospital, donde nos pasamos unas horas hasta que terminaron de revisarla y la mandaron a su casa con reposo. Durante unos días me había hecho cargo solo del local, pero ella no aguantó mucho y volvió antes de tiempo al trabajo, ganándose una reprimenda de mi parte.

— ¿Ya lo tenéis todo? — pregunto Emmett guardando una maleta en el auto.

—Sí — dijimos todos.

Cuando todo estuvo listo nos subimos todos a los coches con los adultos y partimos hacia el aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo que nos llevaría primero hacia Seattle y luego a Phoenix.

Durante el viaje la señora Stevenson nos repetía una y otra vez que nos cuidáramos, que nos comportáramos y que cualquier cosa que pasara los llamáramos, mientras que el doctor Cullen solo nos decía que lo pasáramos bien y disfrutáramos lo que nos hacía reír.

Al llegar al aeropuerto nos registramos, pasamos las maletas y nos despedimos de todos ya que el avión estaba por despegar y nos quedaríamos abajo si es que no nos apurábamos. Corrimos hacia la entrada y nos subimos al avión.

Hicimos la respectiva escala en Seattle y después de cuatro horas más por fin llegábamos a nuestro destino, Phoenix. Recogimos nuestras maletas y fuimos a coger el auto de siete puestos que había mandado el hotel para cogernos cuando llegáramos. El chofer nos ayudó a meter las maletas en este y partimos hacia el lugar.

— ¿Cómo se llama el hotel donde nos quedaremos? — preguntó Alice abrazada a su novio

— Es el "Arizona Grand Resort & Spa" —respondió Rosalie— Es el hotel más lujoso del lugar y tiene todo lo que podemos necesitar. Nos quedaremos en las "Villa Suits" que tienen dos cuartos cada una, una sala de estar, comedor y cocina, aunque esas no las utilizaremos ya que el hotel tiene comedores y restaurantes en su interior.

De la nada un hermoso edificio se comenzó a imponer frente a nosotros. Era de colores blancos, pasteles y cafés, lo que le daba un toque de elegancia que se apreciaba por todos lados.

El chofer se estacionó frente a la entrada y de inmediato tuvimos a una chica recibiéndonos y a dos señores sacando las maletas desde el auto.

— Bienvenidos al "Arizona Grand Resort & Spa", el mejor hotel de la zona. Mi nombre es Giselle y seré quien los lleve a sus cuartos. Primero pasaremos por la recepción para que se registren y luego nos iremos a sus cuartos— nos dijo con una sonrisa

Pasamos por la recepción, donde nos entregaron unas pulseras a cada una y con los cuales nos identificaban como residentes del hotel. Luego seguimos a Giselle hacia nuestras habitaciones. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett se quedarían en el primer cuarto y Bella, Jacob y yo en el otro ¡Genial!

— Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en llamar a la recepción y nosotros trataremos de complacerlos. Los dejo para que se instalen— la chica se despidió y salió.

— Esto es muy lujoso— dijo Bella dando la vuelta para admirar todo el lugar— Y muy grande

— Sí que lo es, mi amor— siguió Jacob abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola a él

— Permiso, iré a arreglar mis cosas— les dije metiéndome en un cuarto para comenzar a acomodar mis cosas y colocarme algo más cómodo para poder estar en el lugar donde el calor ya se dejaba sentir. Terminé colocándome un short blanco y una camisa color celeste, junto con mis lentes a juego y unos zapatos semi- cerrados.

Luego salí y los chicos ya no estaban, por lo que decidí ir a recorrer el lugar y me llevé el teléfono en caso de que me necesitaran.

Bajé hacia la primera planta y comencé a caminar hacia el exterior, donde estaba la piscina. Esta era enorme y tenía muchas zonas de relajo a su alrededor donde las personas se podía tender para tomar un poco de sol. Me senté en una de las sillas y me quedé observando el lugar.

— Perdona, pero… ¿Me podrías pasar mis cosas? — escuché que me llamaban y, al quitarme los lentes, vi a una hermosa chica frente a mí. Su cabello era rubio, ligeramente bronceada, con un cuerpo despampanante y hermosos ojos verdes. Llevaba puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas, rojo y con lunares y líneas blancas… Era… Hermosa— ¿Estas bien?

— Pe… perdón— me disculpé levantándome de la silla y casi tropezando, provocando que ella sonriera— Perdón, acá están tus cosas— dije tendiéndole una toalla, la que ella tomó y comenzó a secarse el cuerpo

— Gracias…

— Edward… Edward Masen— me presenté tendiéndole la mano, la que ella tomó al instante

— Tanya Downey— volvió a sonreírme

— Tienes un nombre hermoso— le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Edward… Suena a dios griego— me dijo ella riendo— Es antiguo, pero bonito— me aclaró.

— Gracias— le sonreí— ¿Estás aquí por vacaciones?

— Sí, pero no solo eso. Mi padre es el dueño del hotel y siempre que puedo vengo a pasar unos días. Yo vivo en New York — me dijo encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Y tú? — me pregunto.

— ¿En serio? Yo vivo en Forks y vengo a pasar una semana con unos amigos— le dije.

— Entonces nos volveremos juntos de nuestro viaje- me sonrió ampliamente— Tengo curiosidad… Tu apellido me suena de algo pero no sé de qué… — me dijo con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos entrecerrados. Era como si tratara de recordar.

— Mi padre era un importante empresario en todo el mundo— le dije— Se llamaba como yo

— ¿Era? — me preguntó y asentí— Lo siento, yo no quería importunar— se disculpó

— No te preocupes— le dije con un suspiro.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? — me preguntó cambiando de tema y con una sonrisa que me hacía sonreír a mi instantáneamente.

—Dieciocho— le contesté

— Qué bueno, tenemos la misma edad— dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? — le pregunté

— Una semanita— respondió, sonrojándose.

— ¿Qué te parece si esta noche salimos a tomar algo? — le pregunté y ella sonrío más grande.

— Me encantaría— me contestó— Entonces nos vemos esta noche en el hall— me dijo levantándose, para luego besarme en la mejilla y yo… La estuve mirando hasta que desapareció.

**Emmett POV **

Cuanto estuvieron todas las cosas listas en nuestro cuartos bajamos a la piscina para relajarnos. No sabíamos dónde se había metido Edward ya que los chicos nos dijeron que no estaba en el cuarto cuando ellos salieron, pero cual fue la sorpresa de todos cuando lo vimos hablando con una chica. Ambos reían y hablaban contentos.

— Anda que no perdió el tiempo— dije riendo.

— Se le ve contento— agregó mi novia

— ¿Has visto como esta esa chica? Claro que está contento— dije sin pensarlo y me lleve una colleja, provocando la risa de los demás.

Luego la chica se levantó y le dio dos besos antes de marcharse. Esperamos a que se fuera y nos acercamos a él.

— Veo que ya estas ligando— dije riendo.

— Todos vinieron en pareja menos yo… Y no estaba ligando, Emmett— se defendió

— Sí, sí como digas— me burlé

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó Bella.

— Se llama Tanya— dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros— Quedé con ella esta noche ¿No os importa si me voy con ella, cierto? — preguntó

— Claro que no. Eres libre— dijo Alice

— Vamos al agua, Don Juan — dijo Jasper riendo.

Todos nos metimos en el agua, menos Edward obviamente, para relajarnos después de las horas de viaje y antes de que tuviéramos que ir a comer al restaurante del lugar.

Seguimos molestando a Edward, que se quedó cerca de la orilla, por un rato hasta que nos aburrimos y las chicas se quedaron tomando sol en las sillas que estaban en la orilla.

Al llegar la hora de la comida nos secamos y nos cambiamos de ropa en nuestros cuartos para después bajar a comer todos juntos. Nos sentamos en la primera mesa que encontramos en el restaurante de comida italiana y nos comenzamos a servir ya que era un buffet.

Estábamos conversando, riéndonos y organizando que es lo que haríamos en estos días que estuviéramos acá cuando la misma chica de hace un rato llegó al restaurante y se sentó cerca de nosotros, sonriéndole de vez en cuando a Edward y este le correspondía.

— ¿Por qué mejor no vas a ver a tu amiguita? — le preguntó Bella a Edward, entre enojada y apenada

— Porque estoy comiendo y estoy con ustedes— le respondió este, de igual manera

— Anda, una chica como ella no puedes dejarla ir— lo alentó Jacob y Bella lo miró mal a su novio

— Pero si a penas la conozco. Hablamos solo un poco— se defendió Edward

— Da igual, así se empieza— le dijo Jasper— Ve, ahora

Edward se levantó de su puesto y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la chica, sentándose a su lado y comenzando a reír los dos juntos. Luego los dos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia nosotros.

— Chicos, les presento a Tanya— nos dijo Edward y la chica nos saludó a todos— Tanya, ellos son mis amigos. Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Jacob, Jasper y Emmett

— Hola— dijimos todos al unísono y ella nos sonrió

La invitamos a sentarse con nosotros y así lo hizo. Tengo que admitir que esta chica era muy agradable y simpática y que le haría un bien tremendo a Edward. Seguramente esto era lo que a él le faltaba.

Estuvimos cenando todos tranquilamente pero sé que no fui el único que se percató de las miradas que había entre Edward y la chica rubia, así como la de Bella que se le veía realmente molesta.

**Edward POV **

Cuando acabamos de cenar me despedí de Tanya y le dije que iría al cuarto a vestirme y que nos veíamos en media hora en el hall del hotel. Subimos todos al cuarto y me metí en el mío para ver que podía ponerme.

— ¿Te gusta la chica? — escuché que me preguntaban y vi que se trataba de Jake que venía entrando con Bella.

— Me parece simpática— le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— Fíjate tú que llegue a pensar que te gustaba mi Bells, pero que tontería— dijo riendo y yo mire a Bella.

— Sí, una tontería…— le dije suspirando.

Me arregle el pelo, o al menos lo intente, y cuando estuve listo mire el reloj y me despedí de mis compañeros de dormitorio y luego del resto y baje, nos veríamos más tarde ya que la fiesta era en el hotel, pero yo no podía hacer esperar a una preciosidad como Tanya.

Cuando baje ella me esperaba con su cabello suelto y ondulado, una falda corta y ajustada a su escultural cuerpo y una blusa color turquesa que había resaltar su cabello.  
— Hola— dije con una sonrisa — Estas preciosa— le dije cogiéndole la mano para darle una vuelta.

— Muchas gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás— me dijo sonriendo.  
— ¿Tomamos una copa y así nos conocemos más? — le pregunté y ella asintió, caminamos hasta la barra y pedimos un cubata para luego ir a sentarnos a la hierba de la piscina mientras esperábamos que empezara la fiesta.

— Casi no me has hablado de ti… ¿Qué estudias? — me preguntó.

— Empiezo este año la universidad y voy a estudiar administración de empresas e ingeniería en informática y computación— le expliqué  
— Vaya, dos carreras. Vas por lo alto— me dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Y tú? — pregunte.

— Magisterio, amo a los niños— dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.

— Se ve en tus ojos— le comenté.

—Tengo una curiosidad… — me dijo sonrojada.

— Dime— le dije para que cogiera confianza.

— Sí eres Edward Masen de las empresas Masen, ¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí?, ¿Por qué no estas con tu familia? La que te queda, claro…— susurró avergonzada.

— Es una pregunta difícil…— susurré

— Si te incomoda no tienes por qué contarme— dijo rápidamente.

— Tranquila, no hay problema. En el accidente en el que mis padres y mi hermana fallecieron yo perdí la memoria y estuve varios años por las calles sin saber quién era, hasta que encontré a la familia Cullen que son los padres de Jasper y Rose, los chicos rubios – le aclare – Ellos me acogieron y me tratan como un hijo y aunque ya he recordado, no me siento preparado para comenzar mi vida de nuevo— le contesté  
— Ha tenido que ser duro para ti— me dijo apenada.

— Sin duda lo peor fue saber que mi familia estaba muerta… — le dije.

— Sí, es una mala sensación— me susurró y pude ver como desviaba la mirada.

— ¿Tu perdiste a alguien? — le pregunte

— A mi hermano y a mi madre cuando yo era muy pequeña. Apenas tenía dos años, casi no los recuerdo y a mi padre no le gusta hablar de ellos… — susurro — Pero bueno, no vamos a contarnos las penas… Dime ¿Tienes novia? — me preguntó sonriendo.  
— Por el momento no, al menos que yo sepa— dije con una sonrisa— ¿Y tú? — le pregunte.  
— Con el último rompí hace un año… No congeniábamos bien— sonrió  
— ¡Hombre! Chicos, están aquí escondidos… — gritó Emmett acercándose— La fiesta de dentro ya empezó, vamos— dijo — Por cierto Edward — me paró y Tanya nos quedó mirando— Toma, hazlo con precaución— dijo y me pasó un preservativo.  
— ¿Qué haces, anormal? — le grite tirándolo y pude ver como Tanya comenzaba a reír.  
— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Jasper con un sonrisa.  
— Me lo tiró, hermano, ¿Tú sabes lo caros que son? — dijo Emmett riendo.  
— Te compras otro, por hacer el imbécil — le dije riendo y me acerque a Tanya para irme con ella para dentro.

Al entrar en el lugar pudimos ver la decoración que habían puesto ¿En qué momento habían colocado todas estas cosas? Había luces por todos lados, una máquina de humo, burbujas volando por los aires, una barra de tragos y el dj que no dejaba de colocar música. Nos entregaron algunas pulseras fluorescentes y unos lentes a juego.

—Amo esa canción — dijo con una sonrisa — Baila conmigo — me pidió y me arrastró hasta la pista.

Estuvimos bailando buena parte de la noche una gran variedad de música. Rápida, lenta, pegando saltos, todo lo que nos pusieran. Sin duda esta chica no tenía fin.  
— Edward — me llamó y le miré — Vamos fuera, que me he cansado — me dijo y salimos — Ven, es un lugar del hotel donde no va nadie — me dijo y comenzamos a subir escaleras hasta la azotea. No era una típica azotea basura. No, está era muy bonita, tenía dos pequeños árboles y por el suelo hierba artificial.  
— La noche se ve preciosa desde aquí— dije viendo la luna y las estrellas.  
— Siempre que necesito pensar vengo aquí — dijo acercándose a una caja que había y saco una manta.

— Es un buen lugar, aunque por el día tiene que hacer mucho calor… — dije con un suspiro.  
— Me pongo bajo los árboles y no se nota tanto… — dijo sonriendo. Colocó la manta en el suelo y ambos nos sentamos.

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando de nuestros gustos y aficiones, de esa manera averigüé que le gusta que la sorprendan, que su comida favorita son los raviolis, le encanta la natación y monta a caballo. Cuando ya vimos que eran las seis de la mañana recogimos la manta y subimos hasta su habitación.

— Me ha encantado estar esta noche contigo... — susurró ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Sí, a mí también, me gustaría seguir conociéndote, ¿Ser amigos? — pregunté.

— Lo preguntas extrañado— me dijo sorprendida.

— No estoy acostumbrado a preguntarlo— le dije avergonzado.

— Me encantaría ser tu amiga— me contestó.

— Que pases linda noche o bueno, al menos lo que queda de ella porque son las seis — le dije riendo.

— Igualmente... ¿Te apetece que mañana vallamos al parque acuático del hotel? — me pregunto.

— No sé nadar... — susurré.

— Entonces tomaremos el sol— me dijo sonriendo.

— Estás bien, hasta mañana— me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Hasta mañana— dijo marchándose

La miré caminar por el pasillo hasta que desapareció a la vuelta. Yo por mi parte me subí al ascensor y fui hasta el piso donde estaba nuestro cuarto, pensando en ella y en lo tranquilo que estaba a su lado. Hace mucho que no sentía eso y solo me había sentido así con Bella. No sé si me estaba enamorando, pero definitivamente sentía algo por ella.

Llegué al cuarto y abrí con la tarjeta que nos daban a todos los residentes del hotel. Caminé hacia el interior del lugar y me fui directamente al cuarto, sin hacer ningún ruido para no molestar en caso de que los chicos ya se hubiesen venido a su habitación. De todas maneras no pude evitar mirar hacia el cuarto donde se suponía descansaban Bella y Jacob, pensando en cómo estarían durmiendo juntos, relajados y felices.

Moví la cabeza para sacar todos esos pensamientos de mi mente y caminé nuevamente hacia mi cuarto para recostarme tal cual estaba, no tenía energía para sacarme la ropa y cambiarme por un pijama, así que me quedé de esta manera y dormí como un bebé.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos ya eran las doce del mediodía, así que cogí un poco de ropa y caminé hacia el baño para poder ducharme y sacarme un poco el sueño que aún tenía en mi cuerpo. Al salir, no contaba con encontrarme a la mucama. Ella se quedó impresionada y no dejaba de pedir perdón por pensar que el cuarto estaba desocupado, pero le dije que no se preocupara y que terminara de hacer su trabajo mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme en el baño. Me miré en el espejo y noté que estaba sonrojado por la situación y luego me reí.

Pocos minutos después salí del cuarto para encontrarme mi cama ya hecha y todo ordenado. Me terminé de vestir colocándome los zapatos y salí del lugar para ir a buscar a Tanya, que de seguro ya me estaba esperando en el hall.

Al llegar a ahí no la vi por ningún lado, por lo que me senté en un sofá que había en el lugar a esperarla. Primero bajaron los chicos que se fueron a pasear a distintos lugares del hotel. Las chicas se fueron todas al spa para relajarse mientras que los chicos se fueron al parque acuático donde iríamos más tarde con Tanya.

De la nada sentí que alguien colocaba sus manos sobre mis ojos, impidiéndome ver lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Intenté quitar las manos, pero no resultaba. Por el contraria, estas se aferraron más y escuchaba como se reían.

— ¿Quién soy? — preguntaron con una risa y forzando la voz

— Ehm… ¿Bella? — dije, pero sabía que no era ella

— Nop— se burló— sigue intentando

— ¿Rose? — seguí jugando

— No— se volvió a reír

— Ya sé que eres tú, Tanya— me reí y ella soltó mi rostro pasando a colocarse frente a mí

— ¿Entonces si sabias que era yo porque me llamabas como a tus amigas? — me preguntó, sentándose a mi lado

— Solo para jugar un rato— me reí— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pudiste dormir bien?

— Si ¿Y tú? — me preguntó y le respondí de igual manera— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿No íbamos a ir al parque acuático a tomar sol? — inquirí confundido, pero ella hizo una mueca— ¿Ya no quieres?

— Es que no es divertido ir al parque acuático si no lo vas a disfrutar— me respondió y me sentí mal por arruinar su plan— ¡Tengo una mejor idea! — exclamó emocionada

— ¿Cuál? — pregunté

— Vamos a pasear por el lugar. Podemos pedir un par de bicicletas y vamos a recorrer uno de los senderos que tiene el resort— me propuso y miré nuestras ropas

— No creo que estemos vestido para eso— le dije y ella también se miró

— Pues nos cambiamos- dijo como si fuera obvio— ¡Vamos, será divertido! — tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta el ascensor- Primero te cambias tú y después me acompañas a mi

Subimos hasta el piso donde nos quedábamos con los chicos y me adentré en mi cuarto para ir a colocarme algo adecuado para salir con Tanya. Ella aprobó mi pantalón, camiseta y zapatillas, pero también me dijo que llevara lentes y un gorro, así que lo hice. Luego tomé la cámara y fuimos hasta su cuarto para que ella se cambiara.

Obviamente la esperé afuera de su habitación y, cuando estuvo lista, salió tan radiante como siempre. Llevaba un cómodo pantalón beige, una camiseta color blanco y unas zapatillas de escalada a juego. Su pelo estaba cogido en una coleta demasiado perfecta y tenía unos lentes en la parte superior de su cabeza, justo delante de su coleta.

— ¿Nos vamos? — me preguntó con una sonrisa y asentí

Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos del lugar para comenzar a caminar hacia la recepción. En este lugar Tanya se acercó a una oficina donde habló con un sujeto y este le entregó una mochila de viaje, seguramente llena de cosas por el tamaño que tenía este. Me acerqué rápidamente y la cogí para llevarla yo, ella no podía hacerse cargo de todo ese peso y… de verdad que pesaba.

Ella me sonrió y comenzamos a salir del edificio para toparnos con una chica que tenía dos bicicletas de montaña a sus costados. Ella nos sonrió y le dijo a Tanya que estaban en perfecto estado y no tendríamos problemas.

— Gracias— le agradeció tomando las dos bicicletas— ¡Vamos, Edward!

Tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta que me dejó al lado de una bicicleta. La chica nos tendió un casco a cada uno y nos los colocamos, para luego subirnos a las bicicletas y comenzar a andar alegremente hacia las montañas.

Jugamos a las carreras por un buen rato, nos reímos y nos adentramos bien en el lugar, hasta que nos cansamos y decidimos hacer una parada en un mirador que había en el trayecto. Nos sentamos en una manta que saqué de la mochila y comenzamos a beber el agua que también había en el interior de esta, junto con unos sándwiches.

De la nada el sonido de un foco sonando captó mi atención y no pude evitar voltear a verla.

— ¿Pero qué…?— pregunté confundido

— Te tomé una foto ¿Puedo, cierto? — preguntó mostrándome la cámara que había traído. Ese había sido el último juguete que me había comprado y lo adoraba. Era una cámara profesional, último modelo y también traía unos cuantos focos más.

— No, no hay problema— le sonreí— Es hermosos este lugar

— Si, a mí me encanta venir a acá cuando necesito pensar— comentó mirando el horizonte— Edward…

— ¿Si? — inquirí

— ¿Por qué no sabes nadar? ¿Tu papá nunca te enseñó mientras estuvo vivo? — me preguntó

— Si lo intentó, pero yo nunca pude— le contesté y ella se quedó en silencio, esperando que continuara- Cuando era pequeño tuve un accidente en el agua y desde ahí que le cogí mucho miedo al mar, a las piscinas o a cualquier lugar que contuviera mucha agua. Es un trauma que recordé hace poco, como dos meses, pero que me paraliza cada vez que algo ocurre en torno a esto. La vez que lo recordé Bella se estaba ahogando en el mar y yo no pude hacer nada. Menos mal los demás se dieron cuenta y pudieron salvarla, pero yo no pude hacer nada.

— Tranquilo, es comprensible que estés traumado si es que tuviste una mala experiencia, pero tienes que tratar de superarla. No puede dejar que el miedo te paralice— comentó

— Lo sé, pero donde vivo no hay piscinas y menos alguien a quien preguntarle para que me enseñe… No voy a empezar a superar mi miedo lanzándome directamente al mar— comenté con una sonrisa, pero una opresión se posó en mi pecho de solo pensar en esa opción.

— Pues no hay problema por eso… Yo te voy a enseñar— me sonrió— Aquí hay una piscina techada y temperada, así que ahora no tienes excusa

Volvió a coger la cámara y tomó una fotografía, burlándose de mi expresión de miedo que seguramente tenía en ese momento. Me reí y cogí la cámara para comenzar a tomarle fotografías a ella, que no dejaba de posar para estas.

Definitivamente esta chica era única y algo tenía que me hacía olvidar por momentos a Bella, pero en otras me hacía recordarla de inmediato con sus gestos o acciones.

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

**_N/A: Aquí otro capítulo para esta semanita. Estoy aprovechando que esta semana me la dieron libre en la universidad :D_**

**_Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y a _candy1928 y a caritofornasier.**

**_Un beso, para todo los que leen__. Hasta la próxima._**

**_P.D: Dejen reviews para saber qué les parece la historia. Son solo unos segundos :D_**


	17. Capítulo 16

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer:**Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

Había pasado ya una semana, me encontraba en el dormitorio haciendo la maleta, apenado. No quiera volver a Forks, me gustaba estar aquí, con el sol y con Tanya. Sin duda en pocos días se había convertido en una gran amiga, especial y única.

— ¿Ya lo tienes todo, Edward? — me preguntó Jasper entrando al cuarto.

— Me queda recoger las cosas del baño— le dije y el asintió.

— Te esperamos en recepción— me indicó y asentí acabando de recoger las cosas.

Cuando todo estuvo listo me aseguré de que no olvidaba nada y salí del cuarto y antes de bajar con el resto me fui a despedir de Tanya.

Cuando llegue a su planta fui hasta su dormitorio y pique varias veces hasta que me abrió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te vas? — me preguntó apenada.

— Sí… espero que nos podamos ver pronto— le susurré.

— Te tengo un regalo— me dijo y entro al dormitorio para luego salir de nuevo con una bolsa. La abrí y al sacar el regalo vi que se trataba de una de las fotos que nos hicimos en la montaña.

— Me encanta— le dije.

— Bueno, tengo tu número, podemos seguir hablando— me dijo y nos abrazamos despidiéndonos.

— Te voy a echar de menos— le dije marchándome con la foto para el ascensor.

Cuando baje a la recepción, todos me esperaban y nos marchamos. Llegamos al aeropuerto y nos subimos, el viaje fue lento y sentía que ya echaba de menos a Tanya, echaba en falta su sonrisa y sus abrazos.

Al llegar a Forks, Esme, Carlisle y compañía nos esperaban a la entrada. Nos acercamos ilusionados y nos fuimos para casa. Estaba tan cansado que me fui a mi cuarto y me quede dormido al instante en compañía de mi perro que no se quiso separar de mí desde que llegué a la casa y me seguía para todos lados. Eso fue así hasta que sentí mi móvil vibrar.

Cuando vi la pantalla vi una preciosa foto de Tanya y le conteste la llamada ya eran las 11 de la mañana del día s iguiente .

— Hola— contesté, adormilado.

—Buenos días dormilón, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué si no estoy yo no te despiertas? — me pregunto y sonreír.

— Estoy muy cansado. Me hiciste madrugar mucho estos días— le reclamé.

— Bueno, bueno, no será para tanto… — me dijo. En ese momento sonó el timbre.

— Espera que pican en casa— le pedí mientras iba con ella al móvil bajando las escaleras y con Zero siguiéndome desde cerca.

— ¿Me estas echando de menos? — me preguntó

— Mucho, ya tengo ganas de volver a viajar para verte— dije y abrí la puerta, pero no había nadie— Será tonta la gente… — dije molesto.

— ¿Qué pasa? — me preguntó

— Picaron a la puerta, abro y no hay nadie… — dije con un suspiro.

— Odio que me hagan eso… — susurró y volvieron a picar, baje las escaleras que ya había subido y volví abrir y no había nadie.

— Imbécil— grité molesto.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward? — escuché dos voces, la de Tanya al teléfono y la de Esme por las escaleras, pero no estaba sola, estaban Rose, Jasper y Carlisle también.

— Que no paran de picar y marcharse— dije molesto. En ese momento volvieron a picar a la puerta y me dirigí a ella molesto — ¿¡Qué!? — pregunté y me quedé con una sonrisa en la cara cuando vi a Tanya.

— ¡Sorpresa! — dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, loca? — pregunté.

— Hable con mi padre y pedí traslado en la universidad, me voy a quedar a vivir en la casa que tiene mi padre en Port Ángeles— me dijo.

— Genial — grite cogiéndola en brazos y dándole vueltas, a la vez que Zero ladraba sin control y saltaba a mí alrededor. En una de esas vueltas vi a Esme y Carlisle con rostro sorprendido y me detuve para presentarles a mi amiga— Carlisle, Esme, ella es Tanya una amiga que conocí en la vacaciones – les dije.

Los dos adultos saludaron a la chica que estaba frente a ellos y creo que les pareció simpática ya que Esme no dejaba de hablar con ella de distintos temas y Carlisle también conversaba animadamente con ella.

Cuando ellos se quedaron desayunando yo me fui a duchar rápidamente, ya que no podía andar todo el día con pijama, y luego bajé a acompañarlos.

Nos pasamos toda la mañana y tarde conversando de distintos temas y luego ella me acompañó a hablar con la señora Newton para que me informara cuando tenía que volver a trabajar. Más tarde nos fuimos a tomar un café a la cafetería que estaba cerca del lugar.

— Creo que me costará acostumbrarme al frío de este lugar— comentó soplando sus manos para poder entrar un poco en calor

— Créeme que lo harás. Cuesta un poco al principio, pero después te adaptas con facilidad— le sonreí y tomé sus manos para comenzar a restregarlas entre mis enguantadas manos.

— ¿Desean algo de tomar? — preguntó la camarera acercándose a nosotros. Le indiqué a Tanya que ella pidiera primero

— Un chocolate caliente mediano y un trozo de pastel, por favor— contestó ella con una sonrisa

— ¿Y el joven? — preguntó la mujer

— Lo mismo que la dama, gracias— le sonreí y ella se fue— ¿Y dime, como es eso que tu padre te dejó cambiarte de universidad y venirte a acá?

— No es que me haya dejado, la verdad. Es que él quería cambiar un poco de ambiente y por eso me preguntó dónde podíamos ir. Me acordé que dijiste que vivías en Forks, pero como es muy pequeño el pueblo decidí que fuéramos a Port Ángeles, así podía juntarme contigo y estaremos en la misma universidad.

— ¿Así que tu papá se viene? — le pregunté

— Sí, y mi madrastra y hermanitos también— me sonrió y yo quedé impresionado— ¿No te lo había dicho?

— Creo que no— me burlé, aun impresionado

— Tengo una madrastra, Chelsea, y dos hermanitos, Corín y Liam. Él tiene dos y medio y ella uno… Son una hermosura los dos— comentó con una gran sonrisa

— Como su hermana— le dije y ella se sonrojó

— Aquí está su pedido— dijo la señora llegando con los dos pasteles y los chocolates, lo que dejó sobre la mesa— ¿Me permiten decirles algo? — preguntó y los dos la miramos atentamente— Se ven muy lindos juntos, hacen una hermosa pareja

Ahora los dos estábamos sonrojados y solo pudimos sonreírle a la mujer, ya entrada en edad y regordeta. Le agradecí por el cumplido y ella se retiró.

— Eso fue… extraño— se empezó a reír ella al poco rato

— Si, pero fue tierno— confesé

— Si, pero ella no sabe que solo somos amigos, no novio— comentó ella

— Si, pero podríamos serlo— le comenté y ella me miró impresionada, sin creer lo que escuchaba— Sé que nos conocemos hace poco, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti en ningún segundo… Yo te amo y me gustaría que fuéramos pareja

— Edward… yo… no sé qué decir— tartamudeó aun confundida por lo que pasaba

— Solo responde a mi pregunta… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? — inquirí

— Yo…— su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna, pero su hermosa sonrisa apareció poco a poco en su cara y eso calmó mi desbocado corazón que juro se saldría en cualquier momento de mi pecho— ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Si, si quiero!

Le sonreí ampliamente y tomé sus manos para comenzar a besarlas con alegría.

Me alegraba que me hubiera dicho que sí, sentía que podía vivir algo bonito con ella, algo especial. Acabamos de comernos nuestro pedazo de tarta y el chocolate y nos fuimos.

—Edward… Vamos a casa, te presento a mi padre— dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ya? Tan pronto. Deja que me prepare, ¿No? — dije nervioso.

— ¿Prepararte para qué? — preguntó confundida — Te voy a presentar a mi padre no al rey— dijo riendo.

— No sé… — susurré.

— Venga Edward, no te comerá… — me dijo divertida y prácticamente me arrastro hasta su coche ya que es donde habíamos venido. Durante el camino estuve bastante nervioso y ella me repitió mil veces que me calmara que no pasaba nada, al llegar a la casa quede sorprendido, era enorme desde la entrada podía verse una piscina.

— Dentro hay otra piscina, te ayudare a que pierdas tus miedos— me dijo con una sonrisa— Papá ya estoy en casa— gritó.

— Hola pollita— dijo un señor grande bajando por las escaleras.

— Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así— dijo Tanya con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó mirándome seriamente.

— Es Edward, mi novio — dijo con una sonrisa.

— Hola señor, es un placer— dije extendiéndole la mano.

— ¿Novio? — pregunto serio.

— Sí— dijo con una sonrisa abrazándome por la cintura

— ¿Y desde cuando se supone que son novios? — preguntó un poco molesto, pero parecía que a Tanya no le provocaba el mismo miedo que tenía yo en esos momentos

— Desde hace… una hora más o menos— le dijo ella como si nada y con una gran sonrisa

— ¿Es una broma? — preguntó el señor, confundido y su hija negó— ¡Definitivamente estás loca, Tanya! ¿Cómo puedes venir a presentarme a "tu novio" de hace apenas una hora y que no se ni cuánto tiempo llevas conociendo?

— Una semana— agregó ella aun sonriente

— Ah, pero eso cambia mucho— dijo de manera sarcástica el señor Downey

— Ay cariño, no seas así con Tanya— dijo una mujer de cabello castaño bajando las escaleras. Ella venía con un pequeño de no más de dos años en sus brazos y con una pelota en sus manos y una pequeña de un año aproximadamente. Los dos tenían el pelo rubio brillante y los ojos claros. Eran iguales a Tanya— Un gusto, mi nombre es Chelsea y ellos son Corín y Liam— se presentó ella y a los pequeños

— Un gusto. Soy Edward Masen— me presenté con una sonrisa

El pequeño se bajó de los brazos de su madre y se acercó a mí, comenzando a tirar de mis pantalones. Me agaché a su altura y él me sonrió tendiéndome su balón de fútbol.

— ¿Fuebas? — me preguntó y le sonreí

— Cla… Claro— le dije y él tomó mi mano tiernamente para arrastrarme con él. Me volteé a ver a mi novia y ella sonreía abrazada a su padre mientras que el me miraba molesto.

Estuve jugando un rato hasta que Tanya se acercó a mí para abrazarme por la espalda y susurrarme al oído que me amaba. Me di la vuelta y la besé castamente en los labios. Lo único que nos separó fue el carraspeo por parte del señor Downey que venía saliendo con su esposa y su hija menor.

Para eso de las cinco de la tarde me tuve que despedir de todos ya que tenía que tomar el bus que me llevara a Forks antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Le prometí a Tanya que nos juntaríamos al día siguiente después de mi turno en la tienda y ella asintió.

Durante el viaje en el bus no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido esta tarde y en lo que había hecho. Le había pedido a Tanya que fuera mi pareja, mi novia… Y eso… Eso se sentía bien. A pesar que creía que nunca podría olvidar a Bella y que aun pensaba en ella, había podido dejarla a un lado y tratar de seguir por mí. Tenía que seguir hacia adelante y lograr mi felicidad.

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen Zero fue el primero en recibirme y saltaba para que lo cogiera y, a pesar que sabía que no tenía que hacerlo o se malacostumbraría, lo cogí y lo llevé a mi cuarto.

Los dos nos quedamos sobre la cama, yo con mi computadora en las piernas y el con su pelota chillona. Después de un rato nos acomodamos y nos quedamos dormidos. Sentí que alguien entró y nos cubrió con una manta, pero eso no nos despertó para nada y dejamos que el sueño se apoderara de nosotros.

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

**_N/A: Aquí el siguiente capítulo ¿Qué les parece Tanya? Salió un poco alocada esta chica XD, pero de todas maneras me agrada ¿Y a ustedes?_**

**_Los agradecimientos van a __las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y a __caritofornasier, __candy1928, tafranzavi y a las dos personas que dejaron reviews anónimos__._**

**_Un beso, para todo los que leen. Hasta la próxima._**

**_P.D: Dejen reviews para saber qué les parece la historia. Son sólo unos segundos :D... Si quieren ver las imágenes en las que están basados los personajes avísenme y les dejo las paginas :)_**


	18. Capítulo 17

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer:**Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

Las vacaciones ya terminaban y se llevaban todo lo bueno que había pasado. Durante este último tiempo había pasado mucho tiempo con Tanya, mi actual novia, y había aprendido a conocerla y quererla cada vez más.

Después del viaje había visto a Bella solamente un par de veces ya que ella se lo pasaba con su novio y yo con la mía durante todo el día. Las únicas veces que nos habíamos visto fue para el cumpleaños de Jasper y Rosalie y para una cena que hicieron en la casa de los señores Cullen sin ningún motivo, solo por juntarse. En esas dos noches no habíamos conversado mucho, solo lo justo y necesario.

— Edward, ya terminamos con todos lo de hoy— dijo la señora Newton entregándome mi paga mensual— Muchas gracias nuevamente por quedarte más tiempo del que te corresponde

— No tiene que darlas, señora Newton. Es un gusto— le sonreí— ¿Entonces no nos veremos hasta el lunes por la tarde? — le pregunté y ella asintió

— Mañana no abriremos ya que quiero estar con mi hijo antes que se vaya a la universidad— me respondió y asentí

— Entonces hasta el lunes en la tarde— le dije y salí del lugar con el bolso en mi hombro para dirigirme a la estación de buses e ir a la casa de mi novia.

Tomé el bus que salía a las cuatro de la tarde y llegué a allá cerca de las cinco, si no es que un poco después. Tomé un taxi hasta su casa y, cuando llegué, fui recibido por su nana de toda la vida.

— La señorita está en la piscina, joven— me comentó

— Gracias Lucia— le agradecí y me fui a donde estaba mi novia. Ella estaba en la orilla de esta apretando su cabello para sacar el exceso de agua— Ya estoy acá para nuestra clase, maestra

— Edward, ya llegaste— me sonrió colocándose de pie y acercándose a besarme en los labios— Pues entonces colóquese su traje de baño para que empecemos, alumno

Le sonreí y me fui al baño que había en el lugar para cambiarme y colocarme el traje de baño.

Estuvimos toda la tarde en la piscina, aunque aún estaba en la parte más baja de esta ya que no le había perdido el miedo por completo a las piscinas o el mar y aun tiritaba como Zero cuando se mojaba al estar en el interior del agua.

Cuando acabamos nos duchamos, cambiamos de ropa y salimos de la mansión para irnos a la de los Cullen donde ya nos debían estar esperando.

— Hoy estuviste mejor. Cada día progresas más— me sonrió mi novia mientras yo manejaba su auto

— Es que con una maestra tan buena es difícil no mejorar— la halagué

— Ay, no es para tanto— se sonrojó y le apreté la mano que mantenía bajo la mía

Durante el resto del viaje nos dedicamos a conversar alegremente acerca de distintos temas sin sentido y de los que haríamos en nuestro último fin de semana de vacaciones ya que el lunes comenzábamos la universidad. Ella comenzaba en educación y yo en ingeniería.

Al llegar a la casa esta estaba muy a oscuras, lo que me pareció raro ya que los señores Cullen debían estar ya en la casa y los chicos tampoco habían hecho planes para hoy. Apagué el motor del auto de mi novia y comencé a caminar hacia ella con Tanya, saqué las llaves de mi bolso y entramos.

— ¡Ya llegué! — anuncié entrando en el lugar

— Edward, que bueno que llegas. Hola Tanya, vengan vamos— dijo Alice llegando a nuestro lado y comenzando a arrastrarnos hacia la sala donde nos esperaban todos.

El señor Cullen tenía una botella de espumante en su mano y copas sobre la mesa. Los amigos de la familia le ayudaron a servir las copas y entregarlas a todos.

— ¿Qué es lo que celebramos? — pregunté, confundido

— Pues, como este fin de semana trabajo 48 horas, al igual que Reneé, decidimos celebrar el día de hoy su entrada a la universidad— dijo el señor Cullen elevando la copa hacia Jasper y yo— Chicos, el cambio que van a vivir desde ahora es uno muy importante y difícil, pero sé que podrán lograr superarlo con creces. Los dos son capaces de cumplir todo lo que se propongan porque son buenos muchacho y muy inteligentes. Salud por ustedes.

— ¡Salud! — dijimos todos elevando nuestras copas

— Y como buenos universitarios no pueden estar esperando que Carlisle o yo vayamos a buscarlos, mucho menos Rosalie y no pueden estar tomando el bus todos los días y menos cuando llueva— dijo la señora Platt sonriendo

El señor Cullen se dirigió a un estante, desde donde tomó dos cajas de cuero negro. Se acercó a nosotros y nos entregó una a cada uno. Jasper y yo nos miramos sin entender y abrimos las cajas al mismo tiempo, encontrándonos con una llave y un llavero en su interior.

— ¿Es en serio? — preguntó Jasper y los dos asintieron

— Si no me crees puedes ir a verlo al garaje— le dijo el señor Cullen y su hijo desapareció del lugar para salir por una puerta de la cocina y desde donde luego escuchamos un grito que nos hizo reír

— Yo, no puedo aceptarlo— les dije cerrando la caja para tendérsela, pero los dos negaron

— Tú te mereces eso y más, Edward. La vida ha sido injusta contigo y esto es solo un poco de lo mucho que mereces que se te devuelva— dijo la señora Platt con una sonrisa— Ahora ve a verlo

Tanya me cogió la mano y los dos comenzamos a caminar hacia donde había desaparecido Jasper. Al entrar nos lo encontramos sentado en un hermoso Mercedes Benz, mientras que a su lado había un Subaru Impreza. Por el llavero que me habían entregado supe que este último era el mío y me acerqué de inmediato parar abrirlo y sentarme en su interior.

Les agradecí a los señores Cullen con una sonrisa y, tanto Jasper como yo, salimos a dar una vuelta en nuestros lujosos autos y con nuestras novias al lado.

Después de un mes de clases ya me sentía mucho más a gusto en la universidad. Al principio había sido un poco complicado considerando que eran dos las carreras que estaba estudiando y que hace mucho no estaba en una sala con tanta gente junta, pero ahora ya estaba mucho más aclimatado al ambiente y no había mayor problema.

Con mi novia nos veíamos en todos los recesos que teníamos juntos y almorzábamos todos los días junto a los chicos, los cuales ya habían admitido a Tanya en nuestro grupo.

También había conocido nuevas personas tanto de mis carreras como de otras, lo que era bastante bueno.

Había pasado el cumpleaños de Bella y ella lo había celebrado en grande.

Los recuerdos habían estado llegando a goteos y varias veces me habían llegado mientras estaba en clases, causando la preocupación de algunos maestros cuando me desmayaba o solo me quedaba mirando a la nada, pero después de explicarles lo que me pasaba se dejaron de preocupar un poco y ya sabían que hacer en caso de que me ocurriera nuevamente.

Había estado toda la mañana en clases, pero no había visto a Tanya por ningún lado, lo que me preocupó bastante. Decidí que lo mejor era llamarla, así que cogí mi teléfono apenas salí de clases.

— ¿Diga? — preguntó con su voz un poco pastosa

— Mi amor ¿Dónde estás? — le pregunté, preocupado

— Estoy en mi casa, Edward— me respondió

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No tenías clases? — inquirí

— Si tenía, pero no me sentía para nada bien— aclaró y eso me preocupó

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? No te preocupes que ahora mismo voy a verte— le dije tomando mis cosas

— No Edward, no te preocupes. Es solo un resfriado y ya se me pasara. Tú ve a tus clases y ya después nos veremos— trató de calmarme, pero su tos solo me hizo pensar que no estaba bien.

— De eso ni hablar. Yo ya terminé mis clases así que ahora mismo voy a verte— le dije y colgué antes que me replicara

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la universidad, encontrándome con algunos amigos y con los chicos en los pasillos, pero no me detuve a conversar con ellos. Tenía que ir a ver que todo estuviera bien con mi novia.

Abrí el auto y me metí en el interior, dejando mi bolso en el asiento del copiloto y partiendo hacia la casa de Tanya.

Al llegar me recibió el guardia de la entrada, quien me indicó que podía entrar y que me estacionara frente a la entrada, así que lo hice y luego fui a tocar el timbre, para ser recibido por la sirvienta de la casa.

— Hola joven ¿Viene a ver a la señorita? — me preguntó

— Si ¿Puedo? — pregunté y antes de que me respondiera se escuchó la voz de mi suegro desde su despacho, pero apareció al instante

— Edward, que sorpresa ¿No tienes clases, chico? — me preguntó tendiéndome la mano, la que cogí al instante

— Ya terminé, señor. Venía a ver a Tanya… Supe que está enferma— le comenté y el asintió

— Si, no se sentía muy bien en la mañana, así que se quedó en casa. Ahora mismo estaba llamando al médico para que viniera a verla— comentó él colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

— ¿Puedo… Puedo ir a verla? — pregunté jugando con las llaves de mi auto

— Por supuesto, solo no la agites demasiado— me pidió y asentí

Comencé a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto donde estaba mi novia y toqué un par de veces para poder entrar con su autorización. Cuando ella me dejó abrí la puerta y la vi. Estaba recostada en su cama, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, unos cuantos mechones de su rubio cabello pegados a su frente y sus ojos brillantes por la fiebre de la que seguramente era presa en estos momentos.

— Pequeña— dije apenado acercándome a su cama— ¿Cómo te sientes? — me senté en su cama y coloqué mi mano en su frente

— Estoy mejor que en la mañana, pero aún mal— me respondió

— Y no es para menos. Estas calientita, de seguro tienes fiebre— le dije besándole la frente

— Seguramente, pero ya me tomé un antipirético. Solo tengo que esperar a que haga su efecto— me comentó— ¿Cómo te fue en las clases?

— Bien. Lamento no llamarte temprano, pero tenía examen a la primera hora y me preocupé cuando vi salir a tus compañeras pero no a ti—ella me sonrió

— Lo siento, no quería preocuparte— me acomodé a su lado y dejé que se recostara sobre mi pecho para que estuviera más cómoda

— Esta muy caliente, pequeña— le comenté cuando llevábamos unos minutos abrazados— Iré a pedirle unos paños a tu nana y algo para colocar agua…— Me coloqué de pie y la miré asentirme— También te traeré más jugo. Tienes que beber muchos líquidos.

Comencé a caminar hacia afuera del cuarto y bajé las escaleras para ir hacia la cocina donde estaba la nana de la casa. Me acerqué a ella y le pedí un recipiente y paños para colocarle a Tanya, además del vaso de jugo para que bebiera. Ella me tendió el recipiente y los paños y me dijo que luego subiría ella el jugo ya que tenía que prepararle un poco más. Asentí y volví al cuarto de mi novia, para encontrármela en su cama aun acurrucada.

Me acerqué a la puerta del baño para llenar el recipiente con agua y después volver a mi puesto de antes, haciendo que ella se volviera a acomodar en mi pecho. Remojé con cuidado uno de los paños y se lo comencé a colocar en la frente. Ella se quejó en un principio, pero luego se relajó.

— Trata de dormir, pequeña— le dije besándole la mejilla y ella se acurrucó más en mi pecho

Pase un buen rato cambiándole los paños, controlando su temperatura y velando su intranquilo sueño, hasta que tocaron a la puerta suavemente, dejando ver luego a la nana de mi novia, seguida por el señor Downey y a otro señor que traía una maleta en sus manos. Este último era un señor de una edad cercana a mi suegro y se le veía bastante agradable.

— Permiso ¿Está dormida? — preguntó el señor

— Si, pero está inquieta— le comenté con una mueca y acomodando más el paño en la frente de mi novia

— Edward, te presento al doctor Leininger. Él ha sido el doctor de la familia desde que mi esposa se enteró que tendríamos a Tanya— me comentó

— Un placer, señor— le dije al médico tendiéndole la mano que me quedaba libre

— El gusto es mío, chico— me sonrió y tomó mi mano

— ¿Necesita que la despierte? — le pregunté

— Si pudieras— me respondió y asentí dejando el paño a un lado y comenzando a despertar dulcemente a Tanya, quien se quejó al principio y no quería hacerlo. Al final se despertó y miró a los demás presentes del cuarto. Les sonrió débilmente y saludó a cada uno de ellos.

— Mejor salimos para que el médico la revise— dijo mi suegro y asentí

— No, no te vayas— me rogó, cogiéndome de la mano

— Tranquila, no me iré por mucho rato— le dije besando su afiebrada frente— Vuelvo pronto

Comenzamos a salir con el señor Downey hacia afuera del cuarto y nos quedamos esperando ahí. Él miraba todo el rato hacia la puerta y yo esperaba ansioso, restregando mis manos una con otra. También llegó al pasillo la madrastra de mi novia y sus dos pequeños hermanastros. Ella me saludó y luego los pequeños se acercaron a mí para que los tomara.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos esperando a las afueras del cuarto de mi novia, pero en cuanto salió la nana para avisarnos que habían acabado entré casi corriendo y me coloqué a su lado.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi hija, doctor? — preguntó el señor Downey

— Esta con una fuerte gripe, eso es todo. Ahora mismo le inyecté algo para la fiebre y el malestar, pero le recetaré estos medicamentos que debe tomar cada 8 horas— le informó el doctor— Sigan con los paños y que beba muchos líquidos para evitar que se deshidrate.

— Muchas gracias, doctor. Lo acompaño— le dijo el señor saliendo con el doctor del lugar

— ¿Nina pupa? — preguntó Liam acercándose a la cama

— Un poquito— le respondió su hermana mayor con una media sonrisa

— Ven cariño, dejemos a tu hermana descansar— le dijo la señora Chelsea sacando a los dos pequeños del cuarto— Cualquier cosa que necesiten me avisan ¿Vale? — nos sonrió y asentimos

Me quede cuidado de Tanya toda la tarde, le cambie los paños, le controle la temperatura y me encargué de asegurarme que estaba bebiendo bastante agua para que no se fuera a deshidratar.

Cuando ya comenzó a anochecer decidí marcharme para casa para cenar y así dejar descansar a Tanya y su familia. Me despedí de todos y tomé mi auto para salir de la mansión hacia Forks.

Después de una hora de viaje llegué a la mansión y estuve hablando un rato con Jasper de diferentes temas hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Nos sentamos todos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer tranquilamente.

En medio de la cena mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo, asi que me levante y vi en la pantalla que se trataba de mi suegro.

—Disculpen — dije saliendo de la sala.

— Edward — escuche su voz seria en cuanto contesté

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien Tanya, señor? — pregunte preocupado

— Se complicó un poco y la traje al hospital — me informó

— ¿Qué? — casi le grité al teléfono de la sola preocupación — Ahora mismo voy para allá

— No Edward, no tiene caso que vengas. Ahora la están atendiendo y después la llevaran al cuarto y no te dejaran pasar porque ya no es horario de visitas — me detuvo — Quédate en casa y mañana por la mañana vienes a verla.

— Pero quiero estar con ella, saber cómo está — dije serio.

— Lo sé, pero ahora lo único que haremos aquí los dos es estorbar — me dijo y suspiré, después de todo tenía razón en lo que me decía.

— Mañana a primera hora estoy allí — le dije después de pensármelo un rato — Pero cualquier cosa que sepa me avisa, por favor. Da lo mismo la hora

— Claro muchacho, no te preocupes — me calmó y cortamos la llamada.

Entré de nuevo al salón y todos me miraron serios.

— ¿Qué pasó? — pregunto Esme.

— Me llamó mi suegro. Tanya se puso peor y la tuvo que llevar de urgencias — les conté.

— ¿No vas a verla? — me pregunto Rose.

— Me ha dicho que ahora no ganaría nada estando allí, que me espere a mañana por la mañana — le dije.

— Tiene razón — defendió el señor Cullen la postura de mi suegro.

Recogí mis cosas de la mesa diciendo que se me había quitado el apetito y me subí a mi cuarto. Por más que intente dormir no podía, únicamente podía pensar en ella. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya eran las siete así que me vestí y arreglé para luego bajar las escaleras.

— ¿Ya te vas? — me preguntó la señora Platt antes de que saliera de la casa con Zero tras de mí.

— Sí, me voy a ver a Tanya y así llego a mis clases de las once — dije.

— Suerte y mándale mis saludos — me sonrió y baje al coche.

Conduje hasta una tienda de peluches para llevarle un regalo a mi novia, por lo que estuve mirando algunos. Finalmente me decidí por un peluche de un oso que prácticamente me llegaba hasta la cintura y salí de la tienda.

Volví a tomar el camino hacia el hospital de Port Ángeles donde estaba internada mi novia y me estacioné en el primer puesto que encontré disponible a esa hora de la mañana. La verdad es que el lugar estaba vacío, solo habían autos que le pertenecían al personal y a uno que otro pariente que se quedaban a cuidar de sus pacientes internados.

Tomé el peluche, además de las flores y los globos que había comprado en otra tienda del camino, y comencé a caminar hacia el interior del lugar.

Al primer lugar que llegué fue a la recepción ya que tenía que preguntar dónde estaba mi novia, pero creo que la recepcionista estaba mucho más pendiente de todas las cosas que llevaba que de darme la información. Al final terminó diciéndome lo que necesitaba y me dirigí al ascensor para ir al piso.

En el interior del ascensor había médicos y enfermeras que no podían evitar mirar todo lo que llevaba en mis brazos, haciéndome sentir un poco intimidado. Gracias al cielo llegué al piso antes de lo que pensaba y me bajé casi corriendo, huyendo de toda esa gente.

— Cuarto 603, cuarto 603— repetía una y otra vez mientras miraba los carteles que estaban afuera de los cuarto— ¡Aquí esta!— exclamé

— Perdone, pero… ¿Quién es ustedes y para dónde va? — me detuvo una voz gruesa y, al darme la vuelta, me encontré con una enfermera un poco mayor y que tenía cara de no muy buenos amigos. Detrás de ella, en un mesón, había otras enfermeras más jóvenes y unos médicos revisando fichas

— Perdóneme. Mi nombre es Edward Masen y me dijeron que mi novia estaba internada en este cuarto… Ella es Tanya Downey— le dije con una media sonrisa. Había descubierto que esta nunca me fallaba cuando quería conseguir algo

— Pues a mí me da lo mismo si es hasta el mismísimo Papa, pero el horario de visitas no es sino hasta las dos de la tarde y para eso faltan seis horas— me aclaró de manera brusca… Creo que mi sonrisa me falló esta vez

— Pero… Usted no entiende…— iba a pedirle que por favor me dejara pasar, pero en ese instante la puerta del cuarto se abrió y de este salió mi suegro cerrando de inmediato

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces acá, muchacho? Pensé que tenías clases— me dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca

— Entro más tarde hoy, señor, así que aproveché de venir a ver a Tanya y no me dejan pasar— le expliqué

— Lo siento señor, pero el joven no puede pasar hasta la hora de las visitas— repitió la enfermera

— Samantha, yo me encargo— dijo un médico acercándose a nosotros. Era el doctor Leininger, quien había atendido el día anterior a mi novia en su casa. La enfermera se retiró ante la orden del médico y este me sonrió— Que sorpresa verte tan temprano, muchacho— comentó el señor

— Es que quería ver a mi novia antes de irme a la universidad— le conté con una sonrisa— ¿Puedo? — le pregunté tanto a él como a mi suegro y los dos asintieron. Les sonreí a modo de agradecimiento y, con su ayuda, abrí la puerta y entré.

En el medio de la sala estaba la camilla donde mi novia descansaba plácidamente. Se notaba que la fiebre había cedido y se le notaba un poco mejor que el día anterior. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y dejé las cosas a un lado para sentarme en la silla que de seguro había ocupado mi suegro hace un rato.

Me quedé velando su sueño y con una de sus manos entrelazada con la mía. Era aún más hermosa cuando dormía y esas hermosas pestañas enmarcaban sus hermosos ojos… No me cansaba de verla.

— Eres perfecta— le susurré

— Lo sé y por eso me quieres— respondió y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro aun dormido. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos dejándome ver esos orbes que tanto adoraba y con los que soñaba cada noche.

— Hola dormilona ¿Cómo te sientes hoy mi bella durmiente? — le pregunté besándole la frente

— Bien, un poco mejor que ayer— me respondió con una sonrisa— ¿Y tú mi príncipe encantado? Tienes ojeras— comentó pasando uno de sus dedos por debajo de mis ojos

— No es nada, tranquila. Estoy bien, aunque me preocupaste demasiado— le dije y ella se sonrojó

— Lo siento— se disculpó

— No tienes por qué disculparte— le dije besándola nuevamente- Te traje unos regalitos, pero como no sabía cuál te gustaría más te traje todos— comenté señalándole el oso de peluche, las flores y los globos que decían "Recupérate", "Te amo", entre otras cosas— Ah, casi lo olvidaba, Esme y nuestro hijo te mandan saludos— le sonreí

- Gracias por los regalos, son muy lindo. Que tierna es Esme y mi pequeño, quiero verlo— dijo con un puchero

— Ya lo verás cuando salgas de acá. Te prometo que nos iremos todo un día al campo con Zero y así pasarás tiempo con él— volví a besarla, pero el ruido de la puerta nos interrumpió

— Siento molestarlos chicos, pero vengo a revisar a Tanya y le traen su desayuno— en cuanto escuchó esto último, Tanya hizo una mueca

Me alejé un poco para que la enfermera pudiera hacer su trabajo y, cuando acabó, volví a colocarme en mi puesto de antes. Tomé la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesilla y la acerqué a Tanya. Comencé a hacerle todo tipo de juegos para que ella comiera hasta que terminó con la última gota de leche que había en el tazón.

— Así está mejor— le dije con una sonrisa

— Claro, como no eres tu quien debe comerlo— se quejó y mi estómago me traicionó— No desayunaste— me regañó y me sonrojé

— No me dio tiempo, quería estar contigo— me disculpé como si fuera un niño que era regañado por su madre— Pero ya me comeré algo antes de entrar a clases— le dije y ella negó

— Y yo me aseguraré de eso— dijo mi suegro entrando con una bolsa de papel en su mano izquierda y un café en la otra- No voy a dejar que mi yerno muera de inanición, así que come. Además que si lo permito mi hija me mataría.

Tomé las cosas que me tendía mi suegro y comencé a comerlas a la vez que conversábamos de distintos temas. Para cuando se me hizo la hora de irme a la universidad me despedí de los dos y le prometí que volvería a la hora del almuerzo y cuando terminara las clases en la tarde, con lo que ella sonrió y me besó pese al carraspeo de su padre en ese momento.

Salí de la habitación con mi bolso en el hombro y me largué a correr por los pasillos y escaleras del hospital. Iba a llegar atrasado si no me apresuraba y hoy, justo hoy, no podía permitírmelo o me ganaría un gran reprobado en el examen que tenía hoy.

Me subí en el auto y salí raudamente del lugar para irme a la universidad… Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas.

**_Continuará…_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

**_N/A: Aquí el siguiente capítulo ¿Acaso no es lindo nuestro Eddie?_**

**_Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y a __caritofornasier y __candy1928 que dejaron reviews__._**

**_Un beso, para todo los que leen. Hasta la próxima._**

**_P.D: Dejen reviews para saber qué les parece la historia. Son sólo unos segundos :D_**


	19. Capítulo 18

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer:**Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

Después de una semana completa en el hospital por una fuerte gripe, hoy por fin le daban el alta a mi hermosa novia. La pobre había estado internada todos estos días pero no la había dejado de visitar, lo que la mantenía más alegre. Su padre también había estado con ella mucho tiempo e incluso su nana, su madrastra y hermanos habían venido para acompañarla.

Zero también había notado su ausencia cuando salíamos a trotar algunos días o cuando ella no llegaba a la casa a visitarme después de un día de trabajo, por lo que se había mantenido más unido a mí que nunca y no se me despegaba ni siquiera cuando quería ir al baño. Él se quedaba fuera esperando hasta que salía y eso que ya tenía cinco meses.

— Es bueno al fin salir de este lugar. Y lo digo sin ánimos de ofender, doctor Leininger— le sonrió Tanya al anciano

— Para nada, Tanya. Sé que no es agradable estar internada, pero al menos tuviste buena compañía— le comentó el caballero y ella miró hacia atrás de su silla de ruedas para sonreírme. Me agaché un poco y la besé en los labios

— Es que es imposible separarse de ella, doctor— le comenté y ella se sonrojó— Mi amor, estas rojita nuevamente. No te habrá vuelto la fiebre— le dije y ella me golpeó la mano, divertida.

Al llegar al exterior mi suegro ya nos esperaba en la entrada con el auto encendido para irnos a la mansión. Nos despedimos del doctor y partimos hacia la casa de mi novia donde debería estar unos días más en reposo, pero al menos ya no en cama todo el día. El médico le había dicho que si se sentía muy mal se recostara pero si no, podía andar dando unas vueltas por el lugar.

Al llegar a la casa de mi novia, la ayudamos a salir del auto y a caminar hasta la entrada, a pesar de sus protestas y alegatos diciéndonos que estaba bien y que podía caminar sola hasta la puerta de su casa. Al entrar, el pequeño torbellinos que tenía por hermano llegó corriendo al lado de ella y se abrazó a sus piernas, feliz de verla al fin en la casa.

El padre del pequeño lo tomó en sus brazos y lo hizo volar en el aire mientras reía para que yo pudiera acompañar a mi novia hasta la sala y ahí se pudiera quedar descansando. Me senté a su lado y dejé que se apoyara en mi pecho.

— Extrañaba estar en mi casa— me dijo calmadamente, suspirando mientras miraba cada detalle del lugar

— Si, entiendo lo que se siente extrañar tu espacio— le dije besándole la coronilla de su cabeza

— Gracias…— me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunte, confundido

— Por estar conmigo todos estos días en el hospital, por pasarte día y noche conmigo— me sonrió para luego besarme los labios

— No tienes que agradecer nada, mi amor— le sonreí ampliamente y correspondí su beso.

Nos pasamos toda la mañana abrazados, acariciándonos y mimándonos hasta que se me hizo la hora para ir a la universidad a dar otro examen más de mi carrera. Me despedí de ella y de su familia y salí de la casa para irme a la universidad.

Me estacioné en el primer lugar disponible que encontré y comencé a caminar hacia el salón donde debía dar el examen.

— ¡Edward! — escuché que me llamaban, pero a lo mejor no era a mí así que seguí con mi camino— ¡Edward! — volví a mirar para todos lados y me topé con los chicos que estaban sentados en el suelo debajo de un árbol en el pequeño prado de la universidad

— Hola chicos— los saludé tendiéndole la mano a Jasper, Emmett y Jacob y saludando con un beso a Rosalie— ¿Cómo están? ¿No tienen clases?

— Si tenemos, pero ahora todos tenemos descanso y vamos a ir a comer ¿Vienes? — me preguntó Emmett

— Ahora no puedo, tengo examen— les conté con una mueca

— Te podemos esperar— dijo Rosalie y noté la cara de horror que puso Emmett al escuchar las palabras de su novia

— No se preocupen. No sé a qué hora terminaré así que vayan, no se preocupen por mí— les sonreí— Bueno, me voy o llegaré tarde. Nos vemos

Me despedí de todos y volví a tomar mi camino hacia el salón, donde el maestro ya estaba entregando las pruebas. Me senté en mi puesto y comencé a desarrollarla, esperando pasarlo fácilmente.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _

Estábamos a solo 30 de noviembre y el clima en Port Ángeles y Forks había dado un vuelvo que nadie se esperaba. La lluvia y la nieve se habían dejado caer con fuerza y haciendo que asumiéramos la llegada del invierno. Afortunadamente este día nos habían dado una tregua y habían mermado un poco.

— Pero mi amor, tenemos tiempo. Yo no tengo nada para la universidad y tú tampoco así que por qué no aprovechamos el tiempo y pasamos una tarde juntos, mimándonos y haciéndonos cariñitos— me propuso Tanya besando mi cuello mientras estábamos acostados en la alfombra de la biblioteca de la universidad.

Habíamos descubierto este lugar "secreto" y donde nadie llegaba, haciéndolo completamente nuestro. Como afuera estaba todo húmedo no podíamos ir a nuestro árbol, pero al menos teníamos este lugar calentito donde refugiarnos.

— Tanya, tal vez no tengamos nada para hoy en la tarde ni mañana, pero si para unos días más antes de salir de vacaciones navideñas y tengo trabajo que hacer— le dije volteando mi rostro para mirarla. Ella había formado un puchero en sus labios y el inferior salía un poco— No me mires así, por favor. Yo también quiero estar contigo pero tenemos cosas que hacer y si las dejamos para el último minuto no podremos vernos. Mientras antes las hagamos más tiempo tendremos para nosotros— le dije para que no se sintiera mal

— Esta bien— se resignó y se levantó de mi lado— Pero al menos vamos a comer juntos— sonreí por su propuesta y me levanté de mi puesto.

En ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar la típica melodía de "Hang over", por lo que lo saqué de mi bolsillo y me preocupó ver que era de la casa. En ese lugar solo estaba Esme y Carlisle, quienes se estaban tomando unos días libres para descansar después de mucho tiempo.

— ¿Aló? — pregunté al contestar

— Edward, que bueno que contestas— dijo Esme, preocupada

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Están bien? ¿Pasó algo? — pregunté, preocupado

— Es Zero, no está por ningún lado— me contestó, preocupada— Ya lo buscamos por la casa, pero no está

— Tranquila, de seguro salió a recorrer el patio— traté de calmarla

— No lo sé. Se salió de la casa cuando Carlisle abrió la puerta para entrar con las compras que habíamos hecho y aun no regresa… Salió para perseguir unas aves que habían en el patio y cuando fuimos a buscarlo el no venía, pero siempre lo hace… Cuando yo lo llamo siempre viene— siguió informándome, inquieta

— Tranquila, por favor. Mire, de seguro anda por ahí recorriendo el lugar… Cuando llegue a la casa, y si aún no llega, saldré a buscarlo ¿Vale? — le dije y ella respondió con un "Está bien"

— ¿Quién era? — preguntó Tanya después de que cortara la llamada y guardara mi teléfono

— Era la señora Stevenson. Dice que Zero salió de casa y aun no aparece, pero de seguro anda por ahí jugando y embarrándose— le contesté— ¿Vamos?

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del campus para ir a comer a algún restaurante cercano a la universidad. Pedimos cada uno lo que quiso y comenzamos a comer tranquilamente, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Zero y en su actitud.

Como dijo la señora Stevenson, el por lo general siempre venía cuando lo llamábamos y era muy extraño que no lo hiciera ahora, pero de seguro se había entretenido por ahí y por eso no llegaba.

Al terminar de comer nos fuimos a nuestra última clase del día y ya después podríamos irnos a nuestras casas para descansar y relajarnos. Nos fuimos hacia la sala y esperamos a que llegara el maestro para que comenzara con la clase y terminar cuanto antes con todo esto.

Después de dos horas de clases por fin terminábamos y éramos libres para poder irnos. Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento y cogimos nuestros autos. Nos despedimos con un beso apasionado y partí hacia la mansión Cullen.

Durante todo el viaje me fui escuchando música clásica para relajarme y pensaba en lo que habíamos visto en la clase de hoy, repasando términos y comentarios hechos por el profesor. Había descubierto que esto era un buen método de estudio y que así después no necesitaba estudiar tanto para los exámenes.

Al llegar a la casa me estacioné donde siempre lo hacía y apagué el motor del auto para entrar a la casa donde de seguro ya estaban todos. Metí la llave en la cerradura y entré.

— Ya estoy en casa— anuncié para que no me fueran a recibir con golpes al pensar que era un delincuente

— Que bueno que llegas, Edward— se alegró la señora Stevenson al verme entrar en la casa

— ¿Ya apareció Zero? — le pregunté y ella negó

— Ahora mismo Carlisle está afuera llamándolo para ver si aparece— me respondió y, después de dejar mi bolso en el suelo, salí por la puerta de la cocina para acercarme al señor Cullen.

— Lo he estado llamando por un buen rato, pero nada aún— me comentó cuando estuve a su lado

— ¡Zero! ¡Ven muchacho! — comencé a llamarlo— ¡Mira lo que tengo acá! — tomé la pelota que estaba en el suelo y comencé a apretarla para que sonara con su típico pitido chillón— ¡Toma, es tuya!

Después de intentarlo por un buen rato me comencé a preocupar ya que Zero nunca desaparecía así como así y menor por tanto tiempo como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Miré mi reloj y desde que me había llamado la señora Stevenson ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas… Algo no estaba bien acá.

— Iré a buscarlo— dije comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque, justo cuando un relámpago interrumpía el silencio que nos envolvía y que dejaba comenzar a caer la incesante lluvia.

— Edward, no creo que sea lo mejor— me dijo Carlisle tratando de detenerme, pero no lo pensé así. Seguí caminando hacia el interior del bosque y, como ya se estaba empezando a hacer de noche, me alumbré con el teléfono celular.

Con cada paso que daba llamaba a Zero para que me respondiera o por ultimo apareciera desde algún lugar, pero nada ocurría. Caminé y caminé por lo que me pareció una eternidad, pero no me cansaría hasta que lo encontrara.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente después de caminar por casi media hora, creo que hasta más, pero no me podía detener para contestar. Tenía que encontrar a Zero a como diera lugar.

La lluvia caía insistentemente sobre mi cuerpo y ya estaba completamente empapado, pero eso no me importaba. Si yo me estaba congelando por la lluvia estando abrigado con la ropa, no quería ni pensar como estaría Zero en estos momentos.

El teléfono siguió sonando más tiempo hasta que me decidí a contestar. Era la señora Stevenson que quería saber cómo estaba y que me llamaba para informarme que los chicos habían llegado a la casa y que todos me ayudarían a buscarlo, pero necesitaban saber dónde estaba. Miré a mí alrededor para identificar el lugar, pero un pequeño bulto en el suelo me llamó la atención. Estaba cubierto por maleza, tiritaba y se quejaba.

— ¡Zero! — lo llamé mientras me acercaba corriendo hasta él y metía el teléfono en mi bolsillo después de colgar.

El pequeño estaba aovillado, tiritando y mal herido. Tal parecía que había caído desde algún lugar y ahora estaba todo sucio y manchado con sangre que había salido desde su pata trasera derecha, la que estaba visiblemente fuera de su lugar.

— Pequeño, tranquilo, ya estoy acá— le dije mientras me sacaba la chaqueta para envolverlo con ella y levantarlo del suelo— Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Comencé a caminar, prácticamente correr, hasta llegar a la mansión de los Cullen donde toqué la puerta insistentemente hasta que me abrieron. Bella, quien fue la que abrió la puerta, me quedó mirando impresionada y sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡¿Pero qué le pasó?! — me preguntó cuándo pasé por su lado para ir a coger las llaves de mi auto

— No lo sé, me lo encontré así en el bosque— le respondí y todos aparecieron para saber qué era lo que pasaba— ¿Dónde están mis llaves? — pregunté, angustiado

— Aquí están, pero tranquilo que yo te llevo— se ofreció Jasper cogiendo las llaves de su auto y comenzando a caminar conmigo hacia el exterior. Sacó el seguro de las puertas y me abrió para que entráramos los dos al auto. Encendió el motor y partimos hacia el centro veterinario más cercano que había.

Zero no hacía más que quejarse y continuar tiritando en mis brazos a pesar que lo tenía cubierto con mi chaqueta y que trataba de hacerlo entrar en calor colocando el aire a lo más fuerte que daba. Al llegar al lugar me bajé corriendo y entré para pedir ayuda.

— Necesito ayuda, por favor— le pedí a una chica que estaba en la recepción

— ¿Qué le pasó? — me preguntó mientras llamaba a un veterinario y este se acercaba a nosotros para guiarnos a una sala

— No lo sé. Desapareció hoy en la tarde y me lo encontré así en medio del bosque— le contesté

— Recuéstalo acá— me indicaron una mesa metálica que había en el lugar y así lo hice— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Zero— le contesté.

Él se colocó el estetoscopio en sus oídos y comenzó a revisarlo mientras la asistente tomaba la temperatura y la presión y otra comenzaba a secarlo y restregarlo con una toalla para hacerlo entrar en calor.

— Acompáñeme, por favor— me pidió un hombre que había entrado en el lugar acompañado de otro que estaba vestido igual que el veterinario que atendía a Zero.

— Pero…— iba a replicar, pero el insistió en que saliéramos

— La temperatura de es de 33 grados— le informó la asistente al veterinario mientras salía del cuarto

— La respiración es lenta y la presión esta baja— siguió otra cuando ya estábamos en el pasillo

Cuando llegamos a la recepción me encontré con Jasper hablando por su celular, de seguro con los que habían quedado en la casa. Me acerqué a él y me sonrió levemente. Luego, el mismo sujeto que me había sacado de la sala, volvió con una ficha que tenía que llenar. En esta tenía que colocar cosas como el nombre, la edad, raza, color y todos mis datos. Cuando la tuve se la tendí y él se la llevó hacia el interior.

— ¿Cómo está? — me preguntó Jasper, acercándose a mí y colocando una mano en mi hombro

— No lo sé, pero estaba muy mal— le dije asustado. Realmente tenía miedo de lo que le podía pasar

— Tranquilo, él va a estar bien. Ya lo verás— trató de alentarme, pero no sé si resultaba.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? — le pregunté tratando de desviar mi vista del pasillo por donde había salido hace un rato

— Con mis padres. Querían saber cómo estaban las cosas y si era necesario que vinieran, pero les dije que no, que los llamaríamos si es que los necesitábamos— respondió y yo solo asentí a sus palabras.

Me senté en una de las sillas de la sala que había en la entrada del lugar para esperar a que salieran a informarme algo, aunque fuera si estaba bien o no o que es lo que le estaban haciendo, pero nada. Pasaban los minutos y yo aún no sabía nada de Zero, lo que me estaba empezando a desesperar.

Después de una media hora sentado no aguanté más y comencé a darme vueltas y vueltas por todos lados, pareciendo un verdadero león enjaulado que lo único que quiere es atacar a alguien, al primero que se le cruce.

— Señor, necesito su autorización— me llamó la chica que hace un rato había visto ayudándole al veterinario

— ¿Cómo está mi perro? — le pregunté

— Logramos estabilizar su temperatura, pero ahora necesitamos operarlo con urgencia para poder salvar su pata— me respondió tendiéndome los documentos, los que firmé sin siquiera leerlos.

— ¿Cuándo podre pasar a verlo? — pregunté

— En cuanto salga de cirugía— me respondió y se fue corriendo hacia el interior del lugar, dejándome nuevamente con la incertidumbre

— Tranquilo Edward. Zero estará bien— me alentó nuevamente Jasper

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba lentamente frente a nosotros. Veía caminar a las personas de un lado a otro del lugar, entrar y salir a dueños con sus mascotas al recinto y como más tarde una mujer cerraba la puerta y giraba un cartel para anunciarle a todos que estaba cerrado.

Cuando miré mi reloj ya eran las diez de la noche y Zero llevaba casi dos horas en cirugía. A pesar del tiempo nadie salía a decirnos nada, ni siquiera informarnos si estaba vivo o no.

— ¿Edward Cullen? — me llamaron y no tarde en colocarme de pie para acercarme al veterinario con Jasper detrás de mí

— Soy yo— le informé— ¿Cómo esta Zero? ¿Cómo está mi amigo? — le pregunté con miedo y tiritando no sé si de frío o de pánico

— Ahora está estable. Tuvimos que operarlo para podar arreglar la fractura que tenía en su pata trasera y le colocamos unos placas de titanio y una férula para mantenerla en su lugar. También logramos restablecer su temperatura y ahora está dentro de lo normal, pero llegó con una fuerte hipotermia— comenzó a relatar

— Pero… ¿Va a estar bien? — le pregunté con miedo aun recorriendo por mi cuerpo

— Si, aunque lo dejaremos internado por unos días— me respondió el veterinario con una sonrisa— Ahora, si me acompañas, puedes quedarte con él un rato hasta que despierte de la anestesia

Asentí y comencé a caminar tras él y Jasper me seguía de cerca. Cuando llegamos a la sala entramos por la puerta y lo vi de inmediato. Había una chica a su lado acomodando el suero al que lo tenían conectado en su pata delantera y cubierto con una cinta de color azul, estaba mucho más limpio que cuando lo encontré en el bosque y un gran yeso de color azul cubría toda su pata derecha trasera.

La chica nos sonrió y salió del lugar. Yo caminé hacia el lado de mi compañero y me senté en un banquito que había ahí y comencé a acariciar su cabeza y oreja esperando a que despertara.

— Va a comenzar a reaccionar dentro de poco— dijo el veterinario revisando los monitores

Me quedé a su lado con Jasper acompañándome en todo momento, mirando a mi pequeño amigo que estaba completamente inerte en la camilla de metal y conectado a todas esas máquinas.

Poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar y volver a la realidad. Su lengua salió un poco de su hocico y miraba hacia todos lados, confundido.

— Hey pequeño, hola. Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo— le decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza, tratando de calmar su gemidos y llantos— Calma amigo, estoy aquí. Sé que duele.

— Hola Zero, hola pequeño— le decía Jasper al lado mío para calmarlo también.

Zero comenzó a reaccionar un poco más y salir completamente de la anestesia poco a poco, pero aún se le veía adolorido y confundido. El veterinario ordenó que le colocaran un calmante para el dolor y la chica se acercó a inyectar algo en el suero, haciendo que Zero dejara de quejarse poco a poco.

— Bueno chicos, creo que lo mejor es que dejemos descansar a Zero— dijo el veterinario cogiendo a mi compañero entre sus brazos para colocarlo sobre una manta que estaba en una jaula metálica, teniendo cuidado con su pata- Por ahora lo vamos a dejar internado, yo creo que por lo menos una semana, y después podrán llevárselo a casa. Por ahora vayan a descansar, a comer algo y mañana pueden volver a verlo si es que quieren.

— Esta bien— dije acariciando por última vez a Zero antes de irnos— Adiós amigo, mañana vendré a verte ¿Vale? Te quiero— el comenzó a lamer mi mano y luego dejó caer su cabeza en la manta.

Me levanté del suelo y comencé a caminar hacia el exterior con Jasper. Los dos nos subimos al auto y solo en ese momento comencé a sentir el frío que calaba mis huesos. El haberme quedado con la ropa mojada por la lluvia no había sido la mejor decisión.

Jasper, al notar como temblaba, encendió la calefacción y comenzaba a hablarme para mantenerme alerta hasta que llegamos a la casa. El motor debe haberlos alertado ya que salieron de inmediato para saber qué era lo que había pasado

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué pasó? — preguntaban todas abalanzándose sobre el auto, impidiéndome bajar

— Dejen que salga siquiera, chicas— dijo Carlisle haciendo espacio para que abriera más la puerta y pudiera salir

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó Esme

— Bi… bien. Lo, lo… Operaron— tartamudee al no poder controlar los temblores que gobernaban mi cuerpo

— ¿Estas bien? ¡Pues claro que no lo estas! — gritó Esme, regañándose sola por la pregunta que había hecho— Vamos a adentro a que te saques esa ropa y que tomes algo caliente… Te vas a enfermar.

Comenzó a empujarme hacia el interior de la casa y Alice, quien había desaparecido hace poco hacia el interior y escaleras arriba, con un conjunto de ropa para que me cambiara en el baño de la primera planta. Me duché con el agua bien caliente para entrar en calor y me puse la ropa que mi amiga me había traído.

Al acabar, salí hacia la sala donde estaban todos reunidos, esperándome para que les contara lo que había ocurrido. La señora Stevenson me tendió una taza de chocolate caliente en cuanto me senté en el sillón que quedaba disponible, justo a un lado de Bella.

— ¿Cómo esta Zero? ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió? — preguntó Alice, preocupada

— No sé qué le habrá pasado exactamente, pero tenía una pata fracturada y con signos de hipotermia. Tuvieron que operarlo de urgencias y le colocaron placas y un yeso para mantener su pata en posición— les conté

— ¿Y lo dejaron internado? — preguntó Bella y yo asentí

— Lo dejaran por una semana aproximadamente y después tendrá que hacer "reposo" en casa— le respondí

— Bueno, al menos ahora está mejor— agregó Jacob cogiendo la mano de su novia, yo solo pude desviar la mirada. A pesar de que mi novia era Tanya y que la amaba mucho, aun no me acostumbraba a ver a Bella con Jacob.

— Bueno, yo ya me voy a descansar— dije dejando la taza vacía sobre la bandeja— Buenas noches a todos

Comencé a subir las escaleras y antes de acostarme le mandé un mensaje a mi novia para contarle lo que había pasado. Cuando me estaba quedando dormido recibí una llamada de su parte y nos quedamos conversando por un buen rato hasta que los dos no dábamos más del cansancio y tuvimos que colgar, quedando de acuerdo para ir al otro día a ver a nuestro hijo.

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

**_Pobre de nuestro Zero, me da penita._**

**_Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y a __caritofornasier y __candy1928 que dejaron reviews__._**

**_Un beso, para todo los que leen. Hasta la próxima._**

**_P.D: Dejen reviews para saber qué les parece la historia. Son sólo unos segundos :D_**


	20. Capítulo 19

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer:**Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

Había pasado más de un mes desde el accidente ocurrido con Zero, pero ya estaba mucho mejor. Ya no estaba con la férula y su blanco cabello estaba comenzando a crecer nuevamente en su pata. De todas maneras teníamos que hacerle un poco de terapia para que no quedara con una cojera permanente, pero por lo demás estaba mejor.

Los primeros días después de que le dieran el alta desde la clínica veterinaria, todos se dedicaron a consentirlo a más no poder y él ya se estaba comenzando a malacostumbrar a que lo mimaran tanto. Lo bueno es que después parecía que lo había olvidado todo y ya había vuelto a ser el pequeño tranquilo, alegre y educado de siempre.

Estando ya en un nuevo año todo parecía que iba a mejorar. La navidad y año nuevo habían quedado atrás y dentro de poco tendríamos que volver a la universidad y al instituto, dependiendo de casa caso. Pero antes teníamos que celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra querida pixie.

Por motivo del cumpleaños de la enana Rosalie y Bella habían organizado una fiesta de disfraces que se suponía era sorpresa, pero a Alice no se le podía esconder nada y se había terminado enterando igual, por lo que ella se hizo cargo de elegir los disfraces y ahora todos tendríamos que usar trajes de época para su fiesta de máscaras.

Mi relación con Tanya continuaba perfecta y cada vez pasábamos más tiempo juntos. Su padre ya no me odiaba y hasta me tenía un poco más de cariño, pero no había que exagerar, después de todo le estaba quitando a su princesita. Mi amada novia, hace solo unos días, había ido a la peluquería y se hizo un cambio de look radical, tiñéndose el cabello a castaño, pero continuaba viéndose realmente hermosa como siempre lo había hecho. Daba igual si era rubia, morena o se tenía el cabello rosa, azul o rojo, ella siempre sería hermosa.

— Edward — escuche la voz de Jasper y le indique que entrara en el dormitorio — ¿Tienes ya tu mascara? — me pregunto con una sonrisa.

— Sí, Alice me la trajo ayer— dije enseñándosela ya que la tenía en la mesita — Y el traje me dijo que me lo traería Rosalie más tarde — dije con un suspiro. El asintió y se marchó del cuarto.

La tarde paso tranquila y sin mayor acontecimiento hasta que Rose entro en mi cuarto con el traje y me dijo que debía tener cuidado al ponérmelo. Lo coloqué en una percha para no arrugarlo y me fui a duchar. Cuando salí me arreglé el pelo y finalmente me coloque el traje de color azul.

— Definitivamente, me veo ridículo — dije viéndome en el espejo.

— Calla, que tú no sabes — dijo Rosalie entrando en mi cuarto — Te ves guapísimo — dijo con una sonrisa — Baja que ya tenemos que irnos o vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta— me dijo y prácticamente me arrastro hasta abajo.

Jasper ya nos estaba esperando, al igual que los señores. Ellos se despidieron de nosotros y nos pidieron que nos cuidáramos, lo que definitivamente haríamos. Nos subimos en el auto de Jasper y salimos del lugar para ir a la casa de los Denali.

Al llegar, todo el lugar estaba decorado de manera elegante y estaba iluminado tenuemente por unas lámparas de distintos colores, de hecho si no fuera porque estas luces algo iluminaban no se vería absolutamente nada. La música también ambientaba de buena manera todo, estaba elegida especialmente para esta ocasión. Pude darme cuenta que había llegado ya un poco de gente a la fiesta, pero no sabía quiénes eran exactamente, no se podía identificar a nadie por las máscaras y la poca iluminación que había en el lugar.

— ¡Edward, Rose, Jasper! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! — gritó la enana saltando sobre nosotros para abrazarnos

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, enana! — la saludamos los tres tendiéndole los regalos que le habíamos traído.

— Gracias chicos, pasen y disfruten de la fiesta. Yo recibo a los invitados y luego me uno a ustedes ¿Vale? — nos indicó y asentimos

Rose comenzó a buscar a Emmett por el lugar y Jasper se fue a donde un grupo de amigos, dejándome a mí solo en la entrada del lugar. Comencé a caminar hacia el interior y me puse a mirar todo en el lugar. Un sirviente me ofreció una copa de algún licor y creo que lo bebí demasiado rápido ya que sentí como se me fue a la cabeza de una. Era como si me hubiesen cogido la cabeza y la movieran como en una licuadora. Me tuve que apoyar en una mesa o me caería, definitivamente eso pasaría.

Cuando me sentí un poco mejor caminé hacia el exterior para poder ir a la terraza del lugar y así dejar que el aire me refrescara y me diera en la cara para despertarme y quitarme el malestar.

Estaba a la mitad de mi camino cuando la vi, a ella, mi hermosa novia. Estaba vestida en un hermoso vestido color azul y su cabello estaba recogido en un peinado que la hacía ver más estilizada que de costumbre. Me acerqué hasta ella y la cogí por la cintura, comenzando a besar su delicado cuello. Dejé que mis labios desfilaran por su refinada piel, tan suave como la seda y cálida como un día de verano.

— Eres perfecta, mi dama antigua— le susurré al oído con lujuria— Te espero afuera para que nos alejemos de aquellos que envidian nuestro amor— le di la vuelta y la besé en los labios, sus carnosos y deliciosos labios.

Me separé de ella y seguí con mi camino hacia el exterior del lugar para apreciar la extraña y despejada noche que había en esos momentos y el amplio jardín de los Denali, esperando impaciente a que mi damisela en apuros llegara a donde su príncipe encantado, pero eso no ocurría.

Esperé por lo que me pareció una eternidad y decidí ir a buscarla ¿Y si no me había encontrado? Si, de seguro eso pasó con ella.

Me dispuse a entrar nuevamente a buscarla, cuando ella me impresionó saliendo al balcón.

— Hola mi hermoso, te ves precioso— me sonrió— ¿Me extrañaste? Perdón por la demora, pero es que Julio no podía avanzar por el tráfico que había a la entrada del pueblo

— Tu… Tu vestido es morado— dije impresionado

— Si tontito, te dije que este compraría al final— me sonrió abrazándose a mi pecho— A veces eres muy olvidadizo

Parpadeé un par de veces tratando de procesar que era lo que había ocurrido… Si Tanya estaba recién llegando ¿A quién había besado hace un momento?... ¡Maldición!

**Bella POV**

¿Qué… qué era lo que había ocurrido? ¿Edward me había besado? Por más que intentar ordenar en mi cabeza lo que había pasado, no lo entendía ¿Por qué me había besado? ¿Mi dama antigua? ¿Envidia de nuestro amor? Definitivamente no entendía nada.

— Amor — escuché a mi novio y me giré para verle con una sonrisa— ¿Por qué no me acompañas por una copa? — me preguntó y le acompañé hasta la cocina donde en ese momento no había nadie — ¿Me pareció ver que Edward te estaba besando? ¿Es verdad o solo me equivoco y mis ojos me engañaron? — me preguntó, pero podía notar un poco de molestia en su voz.

— Emm… creo… creo que me confundió— dije yo misma confundida, aun sin procesar lo que había ocurrido.

— ¿Te confundió? — había un cierto tono de incredulidad en sus palabras… No me estaba creyendo— ¿Con quién si se puede saber? — espetó

— Con su novia, supongo— dije extrañada.

— ¿Con Tanya? – me pregunto sin creerme nada— ¿Y tú crees que yo soy tonto? No me puedes tomar el pelo de esta forma, Bella. No me puedes hacer esto, yo te amo. No me hagas sufrir, te necesito amor — comenzó a rogarme, ahora su voz había cambiado a desesperación.

— Jake, yo no quiero hacerte daño. No sabía que hacer – dije intentando defenderme.

— Tampoco te apartaste — exclamó.

— Porque me quede en shock, no sabía que hacer— le repetí.

— No quiero que vuelva a pasar, Bella, yo te amo— me dijo cogiéndome de las manos.

— Yo también— dije con una leve sonrisa y él se acercó para abrazarme y poco después sentí sus labios en los míos, pero mi mente en lo único que pensaba era en el beso de hace unos minutos, lo maravilloso y lo bien que me sentí con él.

Cuando Jake se separó de mi volvimos a la sala, encontrándonos por el camino a Edward y Tanya que venían de camino.

— Hola Bella— me saludó ella con una sonrisa, esa radiante sonrisa que tenía y que embobaba a todos – Al parecer pensamos igual y nos compramos el mismo vestido pero diferentes colores.

— Eso parece— dije viendo a Edward que miraba para otro lado.

— Te queda muy bien ese color Tanya, no te había visto— la halagó Jake.

— Me teñí hace poco— dijo con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba el cabello que estaba cogido en un peinado a juego con su vestimenta— Al principio pensé que no me quedaría bien, pero no se ve tan mal

— Claro que no damisela, te ves preciosa— le dijo Edward besado su mejilla… Aun no se daba cuenta de su error.

— Vamos a bailar— dijo ella estirándole del brazo— ¡Luego nos vemos! —se despidió mientras se iban al centro de la sala.

— Realmente si os parecéis ahora, pero sin duda tú eres más hermosa— me dijo Jake.

Volvimos a la fiesta donde todos nuestros amigos nos estaban esperando y nos pusimos a bailar y a conversar con ellos hasta que se nos hizo muy tarde. Gracias al cielo mis padres me habían dado el permiso para quedarme en la casa de Alice y regresar a la mañana siguiente, así que por eso no había problema.

Estaba en medio del baile cuando Jacob me dijo que ya volvía y supuse que iría al baño. Fui a coger un refresco y me puse a mirar a todos los invitados que habían en la casa de mi amiga del alma. La pude divisar a lo lejos con Jasper, besándose, Rosalie y Emmett hacían lo mismo mientras se movía al ritmo de la música y Tanya bailaba apoyada sobre el hombro de su novio.

A mi mente volvió el beso que me había dado Edward y volví a sentir los mismos escalofríos de hace un rato, cuando sentía sus labios rozar mi piel con esa pasión que salía por sus poros y esa calidez que tanto me gustaba, que tanto amaba… No, no lo amaba ¿O sí?... Ya ni siquiera sabía que pensar en estos momentos.

Desesperada por un poco de aire decidí salir del lugar para ir a buscarlo afuera, a la terraza. Me senté en una silla que había en el lugar y me dediqué a mirar al infinito, pero a mi mente volvían los recuerdos de Edward y no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Por qué tan sola? — escuché que me preguntaban y me volteé para ver a Edward apareciendo en el lugar

— Espero a mi novio— le respondí— ¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar con tu novia?

— Si, pero fue al baño— me respondió— Bella… Lo que pasó hace un rato… Yo… Lo siento, de verdad…

— Edward, no hay nada que explicar. Es obvio que nos confundiste y no hay nada más que decir, solo que no se vuelva a repetir— le dije, pero en el fondo mi cuerpo pedía, exigía, que sus labios y manos volvieran a tocarme

— Tienes razón. Bueno, lo siento— se disculpó— Adiós, nos vemos

Volví a quedarme sola en la terraza, esperando a que Jacob volviera y que todos estos recuerdos desaparecieran.

— Ya he vuelto— dijo Jacob con una sonrisa y besándome en el cuello— ¿Qué haces acá mi vida? Te estas helando

— Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire— le sonreí— Volvamos a la fiesta

Los invitados comenzaron a retirarse a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada y de a poco, por lo que la casa solo vino a quedar desocupada a eso de las cinco, dejándonos solo a Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jacob y a mí. Edward y Tanya se habían retirado después de la conversación que habíamos tenido.

Todo lo que había pasado era raro, pero sentía que no me podía arrepentir por todo lo que había pasado. Edward había hecho que sintiera algo que Jacob no había provocado y eso me gustaba, a pesar de no estar segura de esto.

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

**_N/A: Así nada más… A veces siento ganas de matar a la Bella de esta historia, pero n puedo hacerlo o me quedo sin personaje jajajaja ¿Les gustó el capítulo?_**

**_Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y a __candy1928 y _Cly - Rob_ que dejaron reviews__._**

**_Un beso, para todo los que leen. Hasta la próxima._**

**_P.D: Le quedan solo unos caps. a esta historia, pero quería saber ¿Qué piensan de una secuela?_**


	21. Capítulo 20

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer:**Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

**Bella POV**

Nuevamente Edward había huido después de que algo pasara entre los dos. Había pasado ya un mes desde que había ocurrido lo del cumpleaños de mi amiga y a Edward parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. Según me enteraba por los chicos la universidad, su novia y su trabajo ocupaban todo su tiempo y ni siquiera ellos lo veían con frecuencia, a veces solo lo veían cuando llegaba por las noches o cuando regresaba de su paseo con Zero.

Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett también se la pasaban en sus clases en la universidad y a penas los veíamos ya que tenían muchas cosas que hacer para esta. Este tema nos tenía muy apenadas a Alice y a mí ya que nos sentíamos solas y demasiado pequeñas como para estar con los chicos.

En todo este tiempo la relación entre Jacob y yo se había vuelto una rutina demasiado cansadora y creo que a los dos ya nos estaba agotando, pero no éramos capaces de dejarnos el uno al otro. Jacob se la pasaba casi todo el día en la universidad o sino en la playa practicando para los próximos torneos y yo me la pasaba en clases en la secundaria o me la pasaba en mi casa, aburrida y sola, a veces con Alice.

— ¿Pequeña, que haces acá, sola en medio de la noche? — me preguntó mi madre entrando en la cocina donde me encontraba en estos momentos, sentada en un banquillo y con un vaso de leche tibia entre las manos

— No hago nada, mamá. Es solo que no podía dormir y vine a ver si un poco de leche me ayuda— le sonreí tratando de ocultar mi pena y angustia

— Hija, te conozco. Sé que algo te pasa— insistió sentándose a mi lado en otra banca y esperando a que le contara que era lo que me ocurría

No aguanté más y largué todo lo que había ocurrido, dejando que las lágrimas se escurrieran por mis mejillas con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Cada una de ellas había que mi pecho se apretara y que doliera el solo hecho de respirar… Era demasiado lo que tenía guardado en mi interior. Ella solo se limitó a abrazarme y escucharme en completo silencia, acunándome entre sus brazos y esperando a que mi llanto se apaciguara un poco, para luego separarme de ella y comenzar a aconsejarme.

Por las palabras y pensamiento de mi madre, decidí que al día siguiente tenía que hablar con Edward acerca de lo que me estaba pasando y de todo lo que sentía. Tal vez él me iba a considerar una niña pequeña, inmadura, caprichosa e indecisa, pero al menos lo intentaría.

Después de calmarme me fui a mi cama a intentar dormir un poco y, aunque parezca increíble, de verdad estaba cansada y Morfeo no tardó en llevarme a su mundo de sueños.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a eso de las nueve de la mañana y me duche decidida a ir a buscar a Edward para conversar. No dejaría pasar un segundo más en todo este embrollo.

Después de desayunar algo rápido me fui a buscar a Edward a su trabajo. Siendo domingo de seguro solo trabajaría en la mañana, por lo que debía apresurarme si es que quería hablar con él o de otra manera él se iría con su novia y volvería a perder la oportunidad.

Llegué casi corriendo a la tienda y entré de inmediato, haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta. Ahí estaba él, de espalda a mí, con una perfecta camisa cuadrillé verde con negro y blanco que de seguro combinaba con sus ojos, unos jeans ajustados color azul oscuro y su cabello revuelto pero a la vez ordenado.

— Ya te atiendo. Solo dame un segundo— dijo terminando de acomodar unos artículos en la estantería que estaba frente a él. Asentí, aunque sabía que no me veía, y me dediqué a mirar el suelo esperando a que acabara— Ahora sí ¿Qué…? Bella…

— Hola Edward— lo saludé tímidamente y de seguro mi rostro estaba rojo en estos momentos ya que sentía mis mejillas arder— ¿Podemos hablar?

— Ahora estoy ocupado, trabajando— me respondió de manera seca, pero incómoda a la vez.

— Solo serán unos minutos— traté de convencerlo y él me miraba con compasión… Si, debo ser la más patética del mundo arrastrándome por el chico al que rechacé en varias ocasiones y que ahora regresaba arrepentida

— Esta bien, solo tienes cinco minutos— se rindió después de intentarlo convencer por un rato— ¡Señora Newton, ya regreso! ¡Iré a comprar un refresco! ¿Se le ofrece algo?

— _No gracias, chico_— gritó la señora desde el interior.

Edward tomó su chaqueta y salimos del lugar para ir a un minimarket que había cerca del negocio de deportes de los Newton. Antes de volver con los refrescos nos detuvimos en un callejón para conversar

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó

— Edward, yo quería hablar contigo… Desde la fiesta de Alice…— comencé y el me detuvo

— Bella, lo que pasó en esa fiesta… De verdad lo lamento, nunca debió pasar. Tu misma me dijiste una y mil veces que amabas a Jake y que no podía hacerle daño a él…

— Edward, déjame hablar… — le pedí pero él siguió con su monólogo

— Ahora es que entiendo lo que pasaba por tu mente en ese tiempo y sentí lo que tú sentías… Ahora yo tampoco puedo herir a Tanya. Si, el sentimiento que sentía hacia ti hace un tiempo aún continúa dentro de mí, pero no puedo permitirme herir a Tanya de esa manera. Ella ha hecho mucho por mí y no se lo merece— siguió hablando, sin dejarme defenderme— Ahora es que me doy cuenta de eso y perdón si te confundí, pero lo nuestro ya no puede ser. Tú tienes tu novio y yo a la mía, así que solo debemos seguir con nuestras vidas y hacer como que los sentimientos que tenemos ya no existen

— Pero Edward…— quería defenderme y él no me lo permitía

— Lo siento Bella, me tengo que ir— fue lo único que dijo para abrazarme y susurrarme algo en el oído— _Siempre ocuparás un lugar en mi_— me besó la frente y se fue por el mismo camino de hace un rato, dejándome partida en mil pedazos.

No sé cuánto rato estuve en ese lugar ni en qué momento me senté o caí en el suelo. Solo reaccioné cuando un chico se acercó para saber si estaba bien o necesitaba ayuda y me largué a llorar. Tomé mi teléfono para llamar a Alice y pedirle que viniera por mí. En cuanto llegó me llevó a su casa para que estuviéramos tranquilas y le conté lo ocurrido. Quiso matar a Edward y a Tanya por hacerme sufrir, pero me lo merecía por no saber aprovechar las oportunidades y no darme cuenta lo que Edward provocaba en mí en su tiempo.

Ahora tenía que aprender a vivir con esto y soportar el dolor de mis decisiones.

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

**_Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y a __candy1928 y _Cly - Rob_ que dejaron reviews__._**

**_Un beso, para todo los que leen. Hasta la próxima._**


	22. Capítulo 21

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer:**Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

— Vamos a hacer un brindis por Edward y su logro más reciente— dijo el señor Cullen levantando una copa y haciendo que todos los presentes lo imitaran, incluso Bella y Jacob lo hicieron.

Hoy, estando a solo 23 de abril de 2014, había sido galardonado en la universidad por mi espectacular desempeño en una de las prácticas que había realizado. Era extraño que los de primer año fuéramos a alguna empresa o algo así para ayudar, pero siendo un "Masen" todos me consideraban un maestro y tenía ciertos privilegios.

Ahora mismo estábamos en la casa de los Cullen en una ceremonia íntima donde solo estaban los más cercanos, incluso Bella había venido.

Después de aquella "conversación" que habíamos tenido hace unos meses las distancias entre nosotros aumentaron y ahora solo teníamos que vernos cuando había alguna ocasión especial o cuando me la topaba por casualidad en la universidad cuando iba a buscar a su novio. Me había partido el alma verla triste aquel día y completamente destrozada, pero era por su bien y el mío.

— Vamos, que no es para tanto— les dije a todos para que paparan de halagarme de la forma en que lo estaban haciendo

— Edward ¿Aún no lo entiendes, cierto? Nunca antes la universidad había publicado el trabajo hecho por un alumno de primer año de tu carrera. Eso es un gran logro— insistió mi novia

— Pero si no fue mucho lo que hice. Solo programé una nueva forma de organización en la empresa en la que estaba haciendo práctica y funcionó— dije metiéndome un trozo de carne en la boca

— Claro que es algo, chico. Si logras hacer eso en tu primer año no quiero ni pensar lo que serás capaz de lograr cuando estés manejando tu propia empresa— siguió el señor Swan

— Creo que hacer lo mismo, nada más— contesté restándole aún más importancia al asunto.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa y la señora Stevenson se levantó de su puesto para ir a ver quién era. Los demás podíamos observar todo desde la ventana y no pudimos evitar ver la gran limusina color negra que estaba estacionada afuera de la mansión de los Cullen.

Escuchamos como la señora saludaba a alguien y le preguntaba qué era lo que necesitaba. Este le preguntó por mí y eso hizo que mis sentidos se pusieran en alerta y me levantara para saber qué era lo que ocurría. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta y escuché a los demás seguirme de cerca.

— ¿Quién eres?— le pregunté y el me miraba como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma

— No puedo creerlo…— se asombró

— Perdón, pero… ¿Qué es lo que no puede creer?— le pregunté

— Es usted, de verdad es usted joven amo— se alegró el hombre que no sobrepasaba los 35 años, de cabello y ojos oscuros y que llevaba una gorra, traje y unos lentes de marco transparente. También tenía una barba en forma de candado en su rostro que marcaba más sus facciones— De verdad es usted y está vivo

— ¿Joven amo— preguntó Emmett sacándonos a todos de nuestro estupor

— Si, usted es el joven amo Edward. Todos pensábamos que usted estaba… muerto, pero no es así— se alegró aún más— Sus tíos no van a creerlo cuando lo vean

— ¿Mis tíos? Perdón pero ¿Me puede decir quién es usted?— le pedí

— Claro, que mal educado soy… Mi nombre es Benjamín Winslet y he sido el chofer de su familia por más de siete años— en ese momento me llegaron recuerdos de este sujeto llevándome a clases cuando era pequeño, haciendo bromas en el auto con mi hermana y conmigo y jugando a las adivinanzas

— Ya… ya lo recuerdo— dije afirmándome de una pequeña mesa cuando me mareé por los recuerdos. De inmediato tuve al señor Cullen afirmándome para que no cayera

— ¿Esta bien?— me preguntó el sujeto, preocupado

— Esta bien— le respondió Carlisle— ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo acá?

— Vine con los señores para saber si lo que habían visto era verdad, si los rumores eran ciertos— respondió

— ¿Señores?— pregunté y en ese instante las puertas de la limusina se abrieron, dejando que dos personas se bajaran de este.

El primero era un hombre alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y largo pero no demasiado, ojos azules y facciones bien definidas. La segunda era una mujer un poco más baja que el sujeto, de cabello castaño claro- casi rubio- y lacio, ojos castaños y una esbelta figura. Los dos parecían estrellas de cine y sus vestimentas no hacían más que resaltar sus figuras aún más. Él, vestido con una camisa negra y gris, jeans oscuros y un abrigo a juego, finos zapatos y una bufanda que combinaba a la perfección. Ella llevaba una simple blusa blanca bajo un abrigo beige, jeans ajustados de tono azul pálido y unas altas botas café, además de una bufanda también a juego con su ropa.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia donde estábamos y se notaba la emoción e impresión en sus miradas. Ellos se veían mucho más alegres que el sujeto… Benjamín.

— ¿Ed… Edward? ¿De verdad eres tú, cariño?— preguntó la mujer, acercándose lentamente hacia la entrada**—** ¡De verdad eres tú!— ella se lanzó a mis brazos, dejándome sin saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar

— Edward, no puedo creerlo— dijo el otro sujeto emocionado. Tanto que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrima y se unió al abrazo que me estaba dando la señora.

Ellos siguieron abrazándome por un rato y podía sentir las miradas de todos los demás sobre nosotros. Después de un tiempo se separaron de mí y noté que los dos habían dejado salir lágrimas desde sus ojos… ¿De verdad me habían extrañado?

— No sabes cuánto imaginamos un momento así, pero cada día que pasaba nos quitaba más esa ilusión, sobrino**—** dijo el que se suponía era mi tío

— Por favor, pasen a la casa que afuera está helando demasiado— les dijo la señora Stevenson, invitándolos a todos a entrar en la casa.

Los dos asintieron y comenzamos a entrar en la gran mansión de los Cullen. Los dirigí hacia la sala de la casa y los invité a que se sentaran, a la vez que les ofrecían algo de beber para entrar en calor. Tanto mis tíos como el chofer aceptaron y pidieron un café cada uno. Esme y los demás se fueron para darnos un poco de privacidad.

— Aún no puedo creerlo— sollozó la mujer colocando sus manos sobre su boca— Estas tan cambiado… Ya eres un todo un hombre

— Ehm, si— dije sin saber qué hacer ni decir. Estaba confundido.

— ¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Por qué no nos buscaste? No sabes lo mucho que sufrimos pensando que estabas muerto como tus padres y tu hermana— comentó el hombre mirándome con lágrimas aun en sus ojos

— Yo... perdí la memoria después del accidente y vagué por dos años en las calles… Hace aproximadamente un año que llegué a este pueblo, donde me topé con los Cullen y ellos me ayudaron todo este tiempo. Me han cuidado, querido y ayudado en todo lo que he necesitado— les conté y ellos suspiraron

— Creo que les debemos mucho a ellos, entonces— agregó mi tío— Sigo sin creer que estés frente a nosotros— Dijiste que perdiste la memoria… Entonces ¿No sabes quiénes somos?

— Tengo leves recuerdos, pero nada concreto aún— le respondí— A él…— dije indicando al chofer— A él si lo recuerdo. Al menos tuve flashes de él hace un momento, pero de ustedes aun no tengo nada claro— ellos solo asintieron, apenados

En ese momento entró la señora Cullen para dejar las tazas de café y las galletas para todos, saliendo pronto para dejarnos tranquilos.

— ¿Por qué no me buscaron? ¿A quién fue que vieron que pensaron que estaba muerto?— les pregunté después de analizarlos por un tiempo.

— ¿A quién íbamos a buscar si se suponía que estabas muerto?— me preguntó mi tío y, en parte, tenía razón

— Pero no lo estoy… No sé qué cuerpo habrán visto pero no era yo— les dije, entre molesto y triste

— Es que nunca vimos cuerpos— dijo mi tía— Nunca abrieron los ataúdes porque, según los médicos y nuestro abogado, quedaron irreconocibles y era lo mejor para todos

— Él fue quien reconoció los cuerpos en el servicio médico legal y nosotros nunca los vimos— agregó mi tío— Es por eso que siempre pensamos que estabas muerto, que no buscamos a nadie.

— Pero bueno, no lo estoy— les dije— ¿Cómo me encontraron? ¿Cómo se enteraron?

— Vimos una foto tuya en una revista de negocios que nos trajo Benjamín— contestó mi tía y yo miré al aludido

— Ese día había salido a hacer unos trámites que me pidieron los señores cuando pasó un vendedor por el lado del auto y vi la revista. En ella salía usted en la portada junto a otro empresario y un señor anciano. El titular decía "Genio de las empresas y la tecnología con apenas 18 años" y no pude evitar comprarla. Luego se las llevé a los señores para que la vieran y de inmediato empezamos a averiguar todo de usted, con lo que nos enteramos de lo que había hecho en este último año— respondió Benjamín

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, simplemente no podía. Había estado todo este tiempo tratando de prepararme para cuando llegara este momento y definitivamente lo estaba. Siempre pensé que me asustaría el enfrentarlos y que ellos creerían que todo esto era una mentira, pero no era así.

— Edward…— me llamó mi tío después de otro momento de silencio— Yo sé que no tenemos derecho a pedirte esto y menos después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin ti y sin que tú nos recuerdes, pero nos gustaría que te vinieras con nosotros a New York. Pensamos que eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer y así volverías a estar con tu familia, con los que somos tu sangre.

— Yo… No lo sé…— les respondí— Tendría que pensarlo. Tengo muchas cosas acá, estoy estudiando y mi novia también vive en este lugar… No puedo irme así como así

— Por la universidad no tienes que preocuparte porque puedes estudiar en las mejores universidades de New York y tu novia puede irse a vivir con nosotros si es lo que quieres, eso no sería un problema— agregó mi tía— Cariño, por favor… No podríamos vivir sabiendo que tu estas vivo y que nos perderemos más años de ti.

— Voy a pensarlo…— les dije colocándome de pie. En ese momento entró Zero al cuarto seguido por Tanya

— Esta bien. Piénsalo y nos dices que te parece. Nosotros estaremos una semana por aquí y, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme— dijo mi tío tendiéndome una tarjeta donde salían sus datos. Asentí y la tomé— Nos vemos

Los tres se despidieron de nosotros y salieron de la casa para irse por la carretera. Tanya se mantenía abrazada a mí y no me soltaba. La miré y le sonreí débilmente.

— ¿Qué harás?— me preguntó

— No me puede ir y dejarte acá— le dije besándola en los labios

— ¿Y si me voy contigo?— me preguntó

— ¿Lo harías?— le pregunté y asintió— Entonces habría que intentarlo

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

**_N/A: Y llegaron los tíos ¿Alguien se lo esperaba? La verdad es que fue un cambio de último minuto cuando llegué a este momento y espero que les agrade como seguirá._**

**_Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y a __candy1928 que dejó review__._**

**_Un beso, para todo los que leen. Hasta la próxima._**


End file.
